venganza y placer
by twilighterbitchlol
Summary: Jacob engaña a Bella, por lo que ella buscará venganza en manos de Edward, el amigo que siempre la había querido en sus pantalones. "Edward, necesito que seas mi novio" El me miró con una sonrisita ladina "Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra" Susurró mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, solo las situaciones son mías._

**Cap 1**

**Bella p.o.v.**

Estaba esperando a mi novio Jake, si no llegaba pronto estaríamos tarde para el instituto, cuando me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de él.

_"no te podré pasar a buscar bebé, nos vemos. Te quiero"_

_-Jacob B._

Genial, ahora iba tarde y además como mi auto aun no me lo entregaban me tendría que ir caminando, no iba a llegar a la primera hora y me ganaría un pase a detención. Iba a matar a mi novio ¿tan difícil era avisarme con tiempo? Había salido lo antes posible, ahora estaba en la vereda por una desolada calle, cuando un auto que no quería ver me tocó la cocina.

Edward Cullen y su flamante volvo. Bajó la ventana del conductor y me habló.

-¿Te llevo Swan?

-No, gracias Cullen.- Él iba avanzando en el auto al mismo ritmo con el que yo caminaba.

-No llegarás nunca si te vas caminando ¿a qué no quieres tener que ir a detención?

-No es tu problema Edward.

Yo no tenía una mala relación con él, de hecho muchas veces nos habíamos apoyado como mejores amigos, como cuando mis padres se divorciaron o cuando su abuela falleció, pero Edward siempre me molestaba haciéndome sentir incómoda por sus insinuaciones sexuales, y yo siempre buscaba la oportunidad para vengarme... aún así en el fondo lo consideraba un amigo, además de que su hermana y su prima eran mis mejores amigas y los novio de ellas eran los mejores amigos de él.

-¡Bella!- Me llamó la atención.

-¿Ah?

-Te quedaste pensando, ahora sube al auto o ninguno de los dos llegará a tiempo.

-No Edward.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil contigo?

Detuvo el auto, se bajó y me dio alcancé tomándome como saco de papas y arrastrándome hacía su carro.

-¡Edward!

-Si fueras más complaciente, esto no pasaría.

Me sentó y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, antes de dar la vuela a troté, para tomar el lugar del copiloto nuevamente y llevarnos al instituto en menos de cinco minutos, normalmente su alocada conducción me aterraba, peor hoy se lo agradecía... habíamos llegado a tiempo.

-Gracias Edward.- Dije cuando este me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Era un idiota, pero el idiota se había educado como un perfecto caballero.

-De nada, tengo una idea de como me lo puedes pagar.- Se acercó peligrosamente a mi, pegando su anatomía a la mía.

-Nada de eso Edward, te compraré un dulce en forma de agradecimiento.- Dije tratando de mantenerme cuerda.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti.- Susurró aún más cerca de mis labios.

-Eso no, ¿cuántas veces pasaremos por esto?- Me traté de alejar de él, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y quede dónde mismo.

-¿Cuántas veces me dirás que no?

Por suerte alguien llegó carraspeando la garganta, haciendo que Edward me dejará libre.

-Hola, chicos- Dijo una emocionada Alice, que era una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana de Edward.

-Hola.- Saludé con alegría.

-Ed, ¿no será muy temprano para acosar a la pobre Bella?- Dijo Jasper, que es el novio de Al.

-Nunca es mal momento- Dijo quién no quiere la cosa.

-¡Hermanita!- Ahora llego el gigante de Emmett que me quitaba el oxigeno de los pulmones con su abrazo, él era el hermano de de Edward y Alice, salía con Rosalie que era la hermana de Jasper y, también era una de mis mejores amigas.

Nuestro grupo se componía solo por nosotros seis, Alice, Emmett Y Edward cullen. Rosalie y Jasper Hale y yo Isabella Swan.

-N-no respiro.- Traté de decir.

-Idiota, no la dejas respirar.- Edward me sacó del abrazo de Emm y me puso a su lado abrazándome por la cintura.

Antes no me gustaban estos gestos, pero después de dos años de acoso excesivo por parte de Edward ya estaba acostumbrada y mientras Jake no me viera y le diera uno de sus ataques de celos todo estaba bien.

Mi primera clase era Matemáticas y me tocaba con Ed así que los seis nos fuimos juntos hasta que no separamos cada uno para ir a nuestras salas. Tomé mi asiento común el último en la fila de la ventana con Cullen a mi lado. No había visto a Jacob en el estacionamiento o en los pasillos, me preocupé un poco, así que le mandé un mensaje preguntando si vendría.

_ "No puedo ir no me siento del todo bien, nos veremos mañana supongo. Te quiero"_

_-Jacob B._

Me sentí un poco mal, yo reclamándole mentalmente por no ir a buscarme cuando el pobre estaba enfermo, le preguntaría a Alice si me acompañaba a dejarle los apuntes y a ver si se encontraba bien luego de clases, le preguntaría a ella, porque era la única que no aborrecía completamente a mi novio, ni hablar de los otros, ni siquiera lo aceptaban el el grupo... Nunca supe por qué, pero no le di mucha importancia, llevaba un poco más de siete meses con Jacob y había aprendido a repartir mis tiempos.

Llego el profesor y comenzó a decir algo de un trabajo que valía el treinta por ciento de la evaluación final.

-Puede ser en parejas o individualmente, no más. Son los ejercicios de la página 65 a las 85, son en total cien. Es para la próxima semana- Luego siguió hablando sobre cosas como el tamaño de la hoja, el color de los lápices que no estaban admitidos y más, pero me quede pegada en eso de cien ejercicios para la próxima semana, no pasaría nunca este ramo. Yo y los números eramos enemigos mortales.

-¿Serás mi compañera de trabajo?- Me preguntó Edward.

-¿Ah?

-Sé que esto no es lo tuyo y no quiero que repruebes, además no estoy listo para hacer cien ejercicios por mi cuenta.- Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si boba, lo digo de verdad... No le digas a nadie- Ahora susurraba- pero te considero mi amiga.

Le di un golpe en su hombro.

-Eres un tierno Edward... Pero dí, gracias por preocuparte- Le dije tratando de no arruinar nada con sarcasmo.

Eran pocos los momentos en que él y yo nos tratábamos bien y no nos molestábamos.

-De nada.- Luego de eso cada uno siguió en lo suyo hasta que tocaron el timbre para cambiar de asignatura.

Estaba con Alice sentada en clase de español, cuando me miró con una cara muy extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve un presentimiento- Me dijo normalmente- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte hoy?

Mi amiga era una especie de psíquica, al principio daba miedo, pero ya me acostumbré.

-Sí, quiero ir a dejarle los apuntes de Jake y ver si se encuentra bien, serán solo unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, vamos luego de clases. Tienes suerte de que hoy he venido en mi coche y no con Jasper.

La clase paso rápida y sin darme cuenta ya estaba el la cafetería comprando mi almuerzo... Como mi novio no había venido, me fui a sentar con mis amigos, normalmente a esta hora me sentaba con Jacob y el resto de los recesos los pasaba con ellos.

-¿A qué se debe el milagro de que nos acompañes?- Dijo Rose molestándome.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jake esta enfermo, pero si quieren me puedo ir...

-o seas tonta, era una broma- Dijo Rose con la boca llena.

El tiempo se paso muy rápido, con ellos la conversación era tan fluida y graciosa que no mi di ni cuenta cuando estaba caminando al lado de Alice para salir del instituto e ir a la casa de mi novio.

-Bella, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila Alice, no pasará nada, vamos a dejar a Jasper y vamos donde Jake, te aseguró que no tomará ni media hora.

Y no lo hizo.

Apenas pisé la casa de mi ahora ex-novio salí corriendo por las nauseas.

Me había engañado.

Él imbécil estaba con una zorra teniendo sexo en el sillón de su sala, ni siquiera se habían podido ir a su habitación, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando me vio la tipa esa, sólo se corrió para que Jacob me viera y ahí quedó la grande, empujó a la mujer y me empezó a dar estúpidas explicaciones.

"No es lo que crees" "No fue la mi culpa, ella me sedujo, yo no quería" Me había dicho.

Ni siquiera lloré en frente de él, ni titubeé, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

"No te quiero cerca mío. Terminamos" Respondí con la cabeza en alto.

Salí del lugar con unas ganas horribles de vomitar, Alice me vio desde el coche y salió en mi ayuda. No pude evitarlo y solté mi almuerzo y desayunó al suelo, mi mejor amiga tomó mi cabello para no mancharme y me sobó la espalda.

-Vayámonos antes de que el imbécil ese salga.- Me apuró, tenía la sensación de que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Me guío hasta el asiento del copiloto, para luego dar le vuelta rápidamente, cuando Alice arrancaba del auto, Jacob salía con la cara desfigurada y las ropas desarregladas. No me fijé en la camino ni en lo que decía mi amiga, de lo único que fui consiente fue cuando sentí que alguien me sentaba en algo esponjoso, me di cuenta de que era mi cama.

-¿Bella? Bella por favor reacciona, me estás asustando.

No iba a quedar como zoombie por un estúpido que me había engañado, y menos si no lo amaba. Estaba decepcionada de que el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y al que le di la oportunidad de ser mi novio me engañará, cuando fue él quien prácticamente suplico para salir de la zona de amistad. Estaba molesta, muy enojada.

-Alice, quiero venganza.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, solo las situaciones son mías._

_Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Aclaro algo, Jasper y Rosalie no son primos de Edward, por lo que no hay incesto en esta historia... gracias a las lectoras que me dieron cuenta del error. No las entretengo más. Pasen a leer xX_**  
**

**Cap 2**

-¿Qué hora es?- Me preguntó.

-No lo sé...-Vi el reloj en mi mesa de dormir.- Son las cuatro trece ¿Por qué?

-Porque la venganza contra ese chucho comenzará ahora.

Tomó su celular y marco a Rosalie, por lo que alcancé a escuchar mi amiga estaría aquí en unos quince minutos, Alice sólo tuvo que decir "infidelidad" "Black" "venganza" y "centro comercial"

-¿Al que es lo que quieres hacer?

-Iremos de compras- No entendí, yo no era experta en moda, pero gracias a ella no me vestía como vagabunda. Mi cara de duda pareció hacerla ver lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza.

-No hay nada malo con tu guardarropa, Bells y eso es porque yo lo elegí. Lo que pasa es que cuando una chica se ve en esta situación debe cambiar su imagen, te compraremos un nuevo guardarropa e iremos a la peluquería, además yo también necesito ir.

-Tú siempre necesitas ir.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Fui a darme una rápida ducha y a lavarme los diente. Me sentía sucia, inconscientemente mi cuerpo me pedía limpiar cada parte que Jacob pudo haber tocado alguna vez, también me permití soltar algunas lágrimas que antes se habían quedado encerradas. Me dolía la traición, pero no en la parte de pareja (aunque de todas formas daño mi amor propio) si no en la amistad, él había sido mi mejor amigo, quién prometió estar siempre ahí y no dejar que nadie me dañe... que ironía ¿no? Mas eso no quitaba el hecho de lo que había perdido.

Perdí mi sol.

Mi amigo.

Mi Jake.

-¡Bella, sal rápido. Rose nos espera abajo!

-Ya estoy lista- Salí del baño, para ese entonces ya estaba vestida y peinada.

Bajamos al jardín y ahí estaba mi amiga en su hermoso convertible rojo.

-Hola Rose.- Saludó Alice.

-Hey.- Dije yo un poco tímida, sabía por su cara que quería decirme ciertas cosas.

-Nada de "hey" Isabella- Tenía un poco de miedo, sobretodo porque me miraba fijamente, mientras avanzábamos por la carretera camino a Port Angeles.

-Rosalie, la carretera.- Le aviso Alice. La mencionada se dio vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bells acá yo soy la cruel que dice las verdades en la cara y te las diré, fuiste una idiota siempre te dije que él no era para ti, que merecías mejor, pero salías con el rollo de es que es mi mejor amigo y es algo natural, él sí me quiere Rose y no sé que más. Eso era mierda.

Me sentí mal y no pude evitar agachar la mirada, me sentía avergonzada y estúpida.

-Pero me alegro que se te haya quitado y ahora haremos todo lo necesario para hacerlo sufrir.

-Gracias- Les dije, después de todo eran grandes amigas.

-De nada, hoy será noche de chicas, nos quedaremos a dormir.

-Ningún problema. Le debo avisar a Charlie- Comencé a buscar mi celular en el bolso, pero Alice me corto.

-Ya sabes que fuimos de compras y que nos quedaremos a dormir, dijo que cenaría con Sue, así que, estaría un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

-Ok.- Nos pasamos el camino cantando estúpidas canciones de amor que aparecían en la radio por la hora que duro el viaje.

Pronto estuvimos en la ciudad, recorriendo cada una de las tiendas que había, ellas no bromeaban con cambiar cada outfitt de mi armario, terminé con unas treinta bolsas acaparando cada pequeño espacio de la cajuela del auto de Rosalie, mis amigas terminaron con diez cada una y eso que se lo tomaron can calma.

-¿Qué quiere que le haga?- Le preguntó un simpático peluquero a Alice sobre mi cabello. Ellos debatían, mientras o estaba sentada frente a un espejo con miles de productos para el pelo y una cautelosa Rose a mi lado a la que le hacían la manicura.

-Yo creo que ese estilo es el de ella, le resaltará los ojos- Anunció Larry el estilista.

-Opino lo mismo y tal vez hacerle unas cuantas luces, pero algo tenue y rápido.

-Me encanta la idea, querida.

-Podrían agregarle un flequillo de lado para darle movimiento.- Agregó Rosalie.

-Muy bien. Manos a la obra.- El Sr. empezó a hacer cuanta cosa pudo con mi cabello, tintes y unos tres tipos de tijeras. Aunque nunca me dejaron descansar, si mi cabellos estaba absorbiendo la tintura, aparecía una mujer para hacerme las manos y si las manos estaban listas llegaba alguien para hacer mis pies y si mis pies estaban listos alguien me hacía un facial. Después de una larga hora y media pude recién ver todo lo que le hicieron terminado.

Me gusto.

Me encanto, de hecho. Me veía linda, mi pelo estaba un poco más corto, llegaba hasta mis senos, caía en cascada con una gran serie de capaz, tenía un flequillo corto y puntiagudo a mi lado izquierdo y los tonos rojizos se veían más resaltados, sin la necesidad de luz solar para poder verlos.

-Me encanta.- Les hice saber. Reparé en mis uñas y la perfecta francesa que tenían, además de mi cutis que se apreciaba más brillante y terso que antes- Y lo demás también lo amé.

Todos celebramos el cambio, pagamos lo que nos habíamos hecho y salimos del lugar. Yo me sentía completamente renovada, era como si la traición de Jake ya no fuera tan importante, ahora entendía porque se hacía esto en casos así.

La había pasado tan bien que no me di cuenta cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto, sentadas en el suelo con los colchones para dormir y una pizza familiar al medio de las tres.

-Bella, sabes ... Hemos estado pensado y tenemos una idea del plan perfecto para que Jacob sufra.- Habló Alice.

-¿Cuál es ese plan?

-¿Cuál es la persona que más odia Jacob?

-Edward- Respondí sin titubear, en realidad nunca había entendido esa enemistad innata entre los dos, desde el Kinder que era así.

-¿De quién siempre ha estado celoso?

-Edward.

-¿De quién te quería alejar lo más posible?

-Edward... Ok, para con las preguntas Alie ¿Qué tiene que ver Ed con todo esto?

-Mira, la cosa es esta,- Ahora hablaba Rose- lo que más le dolería al chucho es verte saliendo con Edward.

-¿Q-qué?

-Eso vela, Edward debe ser tu novio.

-Pero si ni siquiera me gusta.- Casi grité.

-Bueno, pero si se lo ofreces como un trato, él no se negara... sabes que le gustas hace años.

-Sí, pero siempre ha sido en sentido de bromas y cosas para hacerme sentir incómoda, no como que de verdad tenga sentimientos por mi. Además yo no haría eso.

-¿Quieres venganza?- Me picó Al.

-Sí, pero...

-Nada de peros. Llamas ahora mismo a Edward y le dices que venga mañana, porque quieres hablar con él, no se negara y nosotras no iremos antes de que él este acá.

-Ustedes dos están locas, Edward nunca se prestará para eso. Les aseguró que dirá no.

-Bueno, háblale y demuéstranos que estamos equivocadas.- Me retó Hale.

-Lo haré.- Tomé mi celular, ignorando las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jacob y arqué el número de mi amigo no tan amigo.

-_¿Bella?_

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien ¿y tú?_

-Hey, te quería pedir un favor- Evadí su pregunta, no era buena con las mentiras aunque fueran a´si de simples y no le quería explicar por teléfono.

-_Está bien_- Dijo dudoso.

-Puedes venir mañana antes de clases, necesito... mmm... hablar sobre algo contigo.

-_Oh Está bien, mañana paso mmm ¿una media hora antes?_

-Sí, perfecto. Gracias.

-_De nada Bells, sueña conmigo_.- Dijo con voz seductora.

-Claro Cullen y tú conmigo- Contesté en broma.

-_No lo dudes. Buenas noches_.- Y colgó.

-¡Listo!- Les dije, celebramos chocando nuestros trozos de pizza en el aire.

-¡Bella!- Alice gritó, ella y Rosalie me miraban apuradas, noté que ambas estaban bañadas y vestidas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Edward llega en media hora, te deje un conjunto en la baño junto con el maquillaje que quiero que te apliques, nosotras nos debemos ir, para ir a buscar a nuestros novios, además así no nos interceptamos con Edward.

-Mmm de acuerdo.

-Levántate y nos cuentas como fue todo. Adiós Bella.- Rosalie y Al salieron corriendo, aún no comprendía por qué tanto apuro.

Me levanté perezosamente y seguí las indicaciones, el conjunto de Alice era muy lindo, pero un poco más apretado de lo que solía usar, pero no me atrevía a elegir algo yo y que después me viera y me descuartizara. Me puse un pitillo negro con unas botas lustrosas negras también con taco y un poco altas y una suéter azul ceñido con escote en V.

El maquillaje era principalmente marrón en mis ojos, un color durazno muy suave para mis mejillas y un brillo labial rosado suave también, era natural, aunque la sobra, rimel y delineador hacían ver mis ojos más almendrados y grandes.

Bajé las escaleras con mi bolso ya listo, había pisado el último escalón y el timbre sonó. Edward tan puntual como siempre.

Le abrí la puerta y su mandíbula casi se cae, bueno eso ayudo a mi autoestima casi destruido. Vi como sus ojos se hacían cada vez más oscuros. Entró rápidamente a mi casa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y tomándome por la cintura, dejándome bien pegada a su cuerpo.

-Edward- Traté de alejarlo, no se suponía que esto era parte del plan.

-Si no quieres que me comporté como animal, no deberías lucir así.- Su voz era muy ronca, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío y no sé que me estaba haciendo pero se me era difícil pesar con claridad o respirar.

-Ed, necesito hablar algo contigo.

-Te escucho- Dijo sin separarse de mi, sus labios rozaban mi cuello muy débilmente.

-Primero debes dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? Me he enterado de que tu novio está fuera del camino.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le pregunté un poco asustada de que todo el mundo supiera que Black me había puesto los cuernos.

-Alice me menciono algo, pero no explico mucho.- Estaba besando mi cuello y mis neuronas cada vez se ponían más inservibles.- ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Edward, necesito que seas mi novio.- Subió su rostro, para examinarme y ver si no estaba loca.- Necesito vengarme de Jacob y tu eres perfecto para eso.

-¿Por qué te quieres vengar?

-Me fue infiel- Se veía enojado, muy molesto, pero se controló.

Se puso a sopesar la idea.

-Quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dije con miedo- Espera... ¿eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novio falso?

-Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra.

Y sin más sus labios chocaron ansiosos con lo míos.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 3**

_Bella p.o.v._

-Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra.

Y sin más sus labios chocaron ansiosos con lo míos. Sus manos que estaban en mi cintura descendieron hasta mis caderas, haciendo que chocara contra una parte de su anatomía que parecía cobrar vida propia, un inevitable salió de mis labios, la sonrisa socarrona de Edward apareció en medio del beso.

Nos giro, para así yo quedar acorralada entre la pared y él, mis manos viajaron a su cabello el cual jalaba a mi antojo y mientras más fuerte lo hicieron, más gruñidos me regalaba Edward. Nos separamos por aire, pero no me dio tregua si no que siguió con su trabajo en mi cuello, si seguía así enloquecería, ya me costaba penar.

Sus manos bajaron aun más hasta mi trasero que cuando apretó me dio impulso para que me tomara en brazos a horcajadas, nuestros sexos chocaron y di un gemido más audible mientras buscaba fricción, Edward hacía sonidos que me excitaban aún más, estaba con la vista nublada por la pasión y sabía que si no reaccionaba terminaríamos acostándonos, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien; sobretodo cuando los pulgares de Ed apretaron mis sensibles pesones que estaban erectos después de todo esto.

Definitivamente ya no pensaba.

-No sabes cuanto quería hacer esto.- Edward habló con su voz agravada por el deseo en mi oído, para luego morder mi lóbulo.

-Edward- Gemí.

Él se acercó de nuevo a mis labios y los devoró sin consideración, adentro su lengua sin permiso, era casi salvaje y me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentí como comenzaba a quitarme el suéter y ahí recuperé un poco la conciencia, esto no debía llegar más lejos, por lo menos ahora (por qué a quién le voy a mentir, acababa de descubrir mi deseo por Edward y quería continuar con esto hasta saciarme) ya que teníamos que ir a la escuela y comenzar con la venganza.

-Edward.- Traté de llamar su atención, pero él me ignoró y siguió so camino por mi abdomen debajo de mis ropas.- Tene-mos que ir a c-clases- sus caricias causaban estragos.

-Podemos llegar tarde.- Dijo riendo, sobre mis labios.

-No, no podemos... Además, necesita hacer tu parte del trato para yo poder hacer mi parte.- Mordí su labio inferior, él soltó un gemido y agarro mi trasero.

-¿Si hago a ese idiota celoso, puedo tomarte?- Me miraba a los ojos con mirada oscurecida por la lujuria.

-¿Si eso es lo que deseas a cambio?- Pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Te deseo a ti.- Y volvió a besarme con ansiedad, creando una guerra en nuestras bocas.

Cuando nos separamos por aire volví a hablar.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- Me reí y me bajé, poniendo mis pies en el suelo, aunque seguía acorralada por el cuerpo de Edward.

-Explícame bien esto del trato y lo que te hizo ese Imbécil- Pidió Edward.

-Bueno, él me engaño- Evité que saliera cualquier rastro de dolor en mi voz- así que, quiero venganza, por lo que me hizo. Y Alice con Rosalie, pensaron que una buena forma de hacerlo sufrir era verme contigo, su enemigo de la vida, y ella dijo que tu no te opondrías, lo que no dijo es que pedirías _esto _a cambio.

-¿Tú quieres volver con él?- Por qué me preguntaba eso.

-No, no vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra, sólo quiero verlo mal, al menos, por un tiempo... hasta que me sienta mejo conmigo misma.

Mi respuesta pareció hacerlo feliz, ya que se relajó.

-Acepto, sólo si tu aceptas que te puedo hacer mía cuando quiera y puedo besarte en cualquier momento, este o no este Jacob presente para apreciar la escena.

Algunas preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza, osea estaba acostumbrada al acoso insiste de Edward, pero que él quisiera estar conmigo en cualquier momento, y tener el pase libre para besarme, cuando podría estar con cualquier chica del instituto era nuevo... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de traer al alumnado femenino babeando, él no tenía reputación de Playboy; sólo había salido con dos chicas y nada fue serio o largo. Esto se volvía interesante.

-¿Por qué?- Era lo suficientemente humana para preguntar.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué en vez de pedirme cualquier cosa, quieres estar conmigo y tener libertada de besarme?

-Después de dos años no has notado que te deseo y quiero estar contigo.- Sus labios rozaban los míos y hablaba en susurros.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eso no lo responderé aún. Primero me debes decir si aceptas lo que quiero a cambio. Además se nos hace tarde.

-Acepto.- El me dedicó su sonrisa ladina marca Cullen y me dio un rápido besa, dándome espacio luego para ir a por mi bolso y poder salir camino al instituto.

A cinco minutos de llegar a la escuela mi acompañante me sorprendió con una inusual pregunta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no todos los días tu novio te es infiel y tú y yo siempre nos hemos apoyado en los momentos difíciles y quiero saber cómo te encuentras de verdad.- Su mano tomó la mía en un gesto cariñoso.

-La verdad, estoy decepcionada y enojada. No estaba enamorada como para tener el corazón roto, pero si amaba a mi mejor amigo y siento que fue él quien me traicionó, no mi novio y eso es lo que me duele. No sé es extraño, si veo a Jacob como mi mejor amigo me dan ganas de llorar por la traición y si lo veo como mi pareja, me dan ganas de hacerlo pagar.

Su mano se apretó contra la mía.

-Si necesitas alguien con quién desahogarte, sabes que siempre estoy para ti. En las buenas y en las malas ¿no?

Le dediqué la sonrisa más sincera que había dado desde ayer. Siempre desde que tengo memoria Edward me ha molestado, antes tirándome gusanos y ahora tratando de besarme, pero también cuando necesitaba un hombro, un abrazo o simplemente no estar sola, él estaba ahí y siempre nos decíamos desde los cinco años que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.

Un sentimiento de calor subió a mi pecho al darme cuenta de que aunque haya perdido a Jacob, tenía a Edward. No estaba sola en esto, ni en nada.

-Llegamos, ¿estás lista? ¿segura de esto? Si no lo estás, el trato llega hasta acá y buscaré otras formas de poder besarte.- Su boca sonreía, pero en sus ojos veía la más sincera preocupación.

-Estoy segura.

él se acercó a mi y me volvió a besar, fue corto y cariñoso. Agradable.

Ed se bao del auto, se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirla. Me dio una mirada de confianza antes de ayudarme a bajar y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, pasando el mismo brazo pro sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome a él, protegiéndome, de Black que venía iracundo hacía nosotros.

Me sorprendió ver a Jake con un ojos morado, un leve corté en el labio y una moretón en su brazo izquierdo ¿qué le había pasado? No seguí pensando, por Edward se voltio hacia mi para besarme... sus labios... ¡Dios! Sus labios deberían ser ilegales, eran tan suaves y posesivos. Sentí que alguien me llamaba, pero en estos momentos era ajena a todo, demasiado pronto para mi gusto se separó de mi.

Antes de volver a su antigua posición, para enfrentar a Black, me dedico la más tierna sonrisa que le había visto.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué significa esto?- Jacob me agarró del brazo, causándome dolor.

-¡Sueltame!- Le espeté, gracias al cielo Edward fue rápido y me separó, dejándome detrás de él.

-No te acerques a ella. Mejor anda y anda a follar a tu zorra.- La ira en la voz de Edward me dio susto hasta a mi, estaba mirando la escena por sobre su hombro cuando otros dos cuerpos me taparon la visión, Emmet y Jasper llegaron en ayuda de su amigo de forma inmediata.

-Creo haberte dejado bien claro esta mañana que con Bella no te metes.- Amenazó Emm ¿está mañana? ¿qué?

-Andate chucho, antes que termines con otro ojo morado.- Agregó Jasper.

-Bella es mía Cullen, que no se te olvide.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Te acercas a ella Black y date por muerto.- Sinceramente Edward podía llegar a intimidar a cualquiera.

Los tres cuerpos se voltearon a dónde yo estaba y otros dos se sumaron, Alice y Rosalie.

-Que no se le ocurra hacerle algo a Bella, por qué...- Comenzó Alice, pero no la seguí escuchando, ya que, Edward se acercó a mi y me dio un casto y suave beso en los labios, antes de preguntarme si estaba bien.

-Sí, sólo un poco shockeada por su desfachatez y su reacción.

-No te preocupas si te hace algo, le rompo el cuello...

-Hey tranquilo- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo acaricié levemente el me sonrió en respuesta, antes de robarme otro casto beso.

Alguien carraspeo la garganta, me di cuenta de que teníamos espectadores unos a distancia y otros cuatro que nos miraban desde la confusión a la emoción.

-No diré nada- Dije simplemente- Edward si quieres le cuentas a lo chicos, estoy segura de que Alice y Rosa ya lo saben.- Ellas asintieron entusiasmadas y Jasper y Emmett miraron a Ed esperando una explicación.

-Después les digo.- Prometió mi novio falso. Me tomó de la mano y entramos al instituto.

Caminamos por los pasillos ignorando la mirada de los chismosos hasta llegar a nuestro salón de matemáticas. Nos sentamos en el puesto habitual, el profesor aún no llegaba.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- Me preguntó de pronto Edward.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé... ir al cine, tomar un café ir a caminar... No sé lo que quieras.

-¿Edward Cullen me está invitando a salir?- Interrogué riendo.

-Sí.- beso- ¿Qué-beso-quieres-beso-hacer?-beso.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de salir hacemos el trabajo que es para la próxima semana?- Le di un corto beso yo ahora, me miró sorprendido, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Está bien- Refunfuño- Sólo, porque deseo ir a la universidad.

En ese momento entro el profesor, dijo que nos ayudaría a repasar materia que entraría en esos cien ejercicios, así que, comenzó a realizar una guía en el pizarrón, por lo que no me permití distraerme.

La clase terminó, Edward me fue a dejar a la clase de español dónde Alice ya me esperaba con una mirada que prometía un cuestionario completo sobre esta mañana.

-Nos vemos.- Me dijo antes de darme un rápido, pero apasionado beso.

Entré al salón seguida de la mirada envidiosa de todas las chicas. Idiotas.

-Cuéntame todo- Demando Alice a mi lado.

Le conté todo, reservándome ciertos detalles que eran para mi morbo personal además no creía que a Alice le interesara saber sobre el gran libido de su hermano. El relato tuvo que ser rápido, ya que la maestra era sumamente puntual, además llego con unas paginas de un libro que debíamos leer, por lo que la conversación se dio por terminada.

Era el período de almuerzo, iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando unas manos me atraparon por las caderas, me tensé un leve momento creyendo que era Jacob, pero me alivié de inmediato cuando Edward me susurró un "Hola" en el oído. Se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano, haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

-Hola ¿Cómo van las clases?- Le dije devuelta.

-Bien, sólo cansado ¿tú?

-Bien, aunque tengo miedo de las chicas, siento que cualquiera me mata en un momento.

-No seas exagerada, sólo te envidian por estar conmigo... es cosa de mirarme y entender por qué- Dijo con falsa arrogancia.

-Fanfarrón.- Le di un golpe en el hombro. Él me respondió con un beso en la frente.

Entramos a la cafetería y todos los ojos se fueron a nosotros, si esto seguía así terminaría en la cárcel, la parte buena fue que no vi a Black por ninguna parte, una preocupación menos. Compramos unos trozos de pizza con limonadas y nos sentamos con el resto en una de las mesas que estaban a la orilla.

_Edward p.o.v._

El almuerzo paso rápido, demasiado... pase poco tiempo con Bella, la siguiente clase era biología y Bells no estaba en ella. Nota mental: ver la posibilidad de cambiar mi horario para coincidir más.

-Ya Edward, dinos que es lo que te traes con Bella- Dijo Emmett, mientras esperábamos que llegara el profesor de biología.

-Lo que pasa, bueno ya saben lo de Jacob, supongo que esos golpes no se hicieron solos.- Dije riendo.

-Claro que no.- Habló Jasper.

-Bueno, Bells se quiere vengar y la _grandiosa_ de nuestra hermana y tú novia- Le hablé a Jass- se le ocurrió usarme para darle celos al chucho, pero aproveché y le pedí ciertos beneficios.

-¿Qué planeas?- Inquirió Emmett.

-Saben que la amo. La quiero conquistar.- Pronuncié seguro.

_Aloha ! a todas las lectoras. Muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos que han sido demasiados, más de lo que imaginaba :D y los Rw! 3 me sacan una sonrisa._

_Para las más perver, no desesperen ya se viene lo bueno xD eaeaea. _

_Si o no que nuestro Ed es un amor *-*_

_Gracias otra vez por leer... también las invito a leer mi otra historia, si se pasaran sería genial :)_

_Estaré actualizando lo más seguido que pueda. Todo depende de la inspiración._

_Adiooooooos xX (L)_


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 4**

_Edward p.o.v._

_Debo ir por algo a la biblioteca. Te alcanzo en el estacionamiento xx._

_-Bella._

Estaba al lado de mi Volvo, esperando por ella. Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado (no me quejo) Desde siempre me ha gustado Bella, pero antes era algo como más de hermanos, sin embargo, hace dos años me atrajo físicamente, no sólo su personalidad, y un año después de eso ya me había visto completamente enamorado. Yo no era un cobarde y pensaba declararme, además de que la acosé lo suficiente para que se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos, el problema es que ese chucho de Black tuvo la misma idea, siendo él más rápido.

Mas ahora era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Necesitaba conquistarla, hacerla sentir una minima parte de lo que yo sientía y sería suficiente.

-¿Ed?

-¿Am? Sí... ¿Qué pasa?- Dije volviendo de mis pensamientos.

-He estado aquí dos minutos y solo miras a la nada- Dijo Bells divertida.

-Lo siento, sólo pensaba... ¿Vamos?- Le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-claro ¿por cierto vamos a tú casa o a la mía?

-No sé, ¿cuál prefieres?- Ella se encogió de hombros.- Ok, la tuya hay menos personas, y no estará Alice para molestar.

-Buen punto, la mía será.

Bella se subió, yo me di la vuelta para subir al lado del copiloto y comenzar a conducir, el viaje fue en silencio, pero uno muy cómodo, con la música de Debussy envolviéndonos.

-¿Qué fuiste a buscar a la biblioteca?- Le pregunté, mientras le abría la puerta nuevamente. Ya habíamos llegado.

-Fui por un libro de historia, pasado mañana, el viernes, tengo prueba y necesito estudiar sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?- Abrió la puerta y entramos a su solitario hogar.

-No, gracias... ya basta con tu ayuda en matemáticas, además historia se me da muy bien.- Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitas no dudes en preguntar.

-Claro que no. ¿Nos ubicamos en el comedor o en otra parte?- Dijo ella, decidiendo hacia donde caminar.

Me acerqué rápidamente, la tomé por la la cintura y la besé con necesidad, adentré mi lengua en su boca, comenzando una guerra... Sus manos viajaron a mi cuero cabelludo el cual masajeaba con delicadeza. Nos separamos en busca de aire, pero yo viaje hasta su cuello.

-¿Que tal si nos ubicamos en la habitación?- Susurré antes de morderle el lóbulo, provocando que un sexy gemido escapara de sus labios.

Está mujer sería mi perdición.

-Hay que estudiar- Pronunció con dificultad, mientras ahora ella besaba mi cuello.

-Ya cumplí mi parte- Le dije divertido, entretanto me acercaba a besarla nuevamente.

-Pero-beso-primero son-beso-los-beso-estudios.

_bella p.o.v._

Me tomó del cuello con fiereza y estampó su boca a la mía, sus manos se volvieron avariciosas por mi cuerpo y no solo por mi cintura, yo no me quede atrás y acariciaba su espalda, cabello y todo lo que podía alcanzar... no habían centimetros entre nosotros y la fricción entre nuestros sexos ya era insoportable, necesitaba más.

Edward no preguntó ni nada, me alzó a la altura de su torso y me llevo a horcajadas hasta mi cuarto en el segundo piso, sin dejar de besarnos ni tocarnos. Practicamente me lanzó a la cama antes de ponerse encima mío y volver a la acción.

-¿Alguien está ansioso?- Pregunté riendo sobre sus labios.

-Mucho- Habló antes de morder mi labio inferior fuertemente.

Me sacó la polera que estaba estorbando en nuestro contacto, Edward sacó mi sujetador dejándome semi expuesta para él, se lamió los labios con deseo cuando me vio"eres hermosa" susurró en mi oído antes de atacar mis pechos con sus dientes y lengua. Agarré el dobladillo de su suéter y lo tire hacia arriba, extendió sus brazos y pude apreciar la perfección de su físico; si sus besos eran ilegales, no habían inventado palabras para describir su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus besos comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo, tomándose más dedicación en mis pezones erectos. siguió por mi estomago hasta la linea de mi pantalón.

-Edward- Gemí con necesidad.

Desabrochó el botón de mi jeans, sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos, me mordí el labio y acaricie mis pechos. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y dejó salir un gruñido gutural, arranco en menos de tres segundos el restos de ropa en mi. Abrió mis piernas y acercó su rostro a mi sexo húmedo y deseoso.

-Estás tan mojada.- Susurró tirando su aliento sobre mi sensible anatomía.- ¿Es por mi?- ¡Mierda! Dos de sus dedos me estaban bombeando a una velocidad frenética.- Responde- Me ordenó.

Edward hablando de forma tan ruda, hacía que me excitará cada vez más.

-Sí, aahh... es por ti.- Me removía en vuelta por el placer que me daban sus dedos.

Él se sonrió para si mismo y se acercó a mi sexo, empezando a chupar mi manojo de nervios, volviéndome completamente loca.

-¡Edward!

La burbuja se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre bajo. Era tan grande que era practicamente insoportable.

-¡Ahh!- Grité- Me-me vengo... Edward... Siiii ... así- Dije cuando mordió mi clitoris causando que el orgasmo me golpeara.

Volvió aponerse encima mío con sus labios brillantes por mi excitación, era endemoniadamente caliente la imagen, que ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

-Sabes delicioso.- Lo tomé del cabello y lo estampe a mi rostro, lo besaba con un impresionante deseo, arrastrando mis uñas por su espalda cuando sus dedos se enroscaban habilidad en mis pezones.

Le indiqué que nos girara, ya que yo quería a estar arriba, y así lo hizo. Puse cada pierna al lado de sus caderas, tomé su miembro entre mis manos bajando lentamente, torturándolo.

-Be-bella- Siseó.

Lamí una de mis manos, y volví a masturbarlo.

-Mierda.- Pudo su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de forma muy ronca.

Con mis manos aun en su polla, la encaminé a mi entrada sólo poniendo la punta. Mis ojos se fueron a blanco por la sensación de placer, era muy grande, me llenaba por completo. Edward no lo soporto y me agarro de las caderas, adentrándose de una sola estocada.

-Ahh- Grité a todo pulmón.

Lo montaba en un frenesí, lo sentía casi en la garganta, era increíble como nos acoplábamos.

-Eres demasiado estrecha.- Ed agarraba mis pechos, estrujándolos con fuerza.- Tu coño es tan apretado.- Él hablando sucio era demasiado para mi.- Ha-blame... sucio.

-Tu polla... ay!... es tan grande... Ahh. Quiero que me llenes.

Lo seguía montando ahora haciéndolo en forma de círculos.

Esa presión conocida bajo mi vientre se volvía a formar con más potencia de lo que había sentido alguna vez, ni con Jacob había sentido un placer tan intenso.

-Me- corro- Dije entrecortado.

-Ven-te conmigo.- Sus manos volvieron amis caderas guiándome en un ritmo fuera de control. Mis gritos se hicieron tan fuertes que tenía miedo de que Charlie los escuchara en la estación de policía.

-¡Edward!- Exploté, un segundo después sentí como Edward me llenaba. Agradecía a Alice por obligarme a tomar la píldora.

Caí sin fuerzas sobre su pecho, mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones, él estaba tan alterado como yo, aun con los ojos cerrados y una cara de satisfacción.

-¿Bella?- Dijo luego de unos minutos, cuando nuestra respiración era calmada al igual que nuestros latidos.

-¿Si?

-No te alarmes, pero no usamos protección.- Me reí con suavidad.

-Cullen no hubiese dejado que te metieras a mis pantalones son ninguna protección. Tomó pastillas.- Le informé con una sonrisa.

En un gesto increiblemente tierno, me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

-¿De verdad tenemos que estudiar?- Preguntó con claras insinuaciones, pasando sus manos por mis caderas hasta mi trasero.

-Sí, ya di mi parte, ahora debemos ser responsables, así que mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo y bajemos.

-Así que mi trasero es lindo.- Alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa creída en la cara.

-Oh muérdeme.- Me levanté de encima suyo, tomando un short cómodo y un poleron.

-Con gusto.- Agarró mi trasero antes de enfundarse en sus bóxer y el resto de su ropa.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, no le di mucha importancia a este gesto que él tuvo conmigo, pero le preguntaría sobre ellos luego a Alice, a ver si me podía decir algo.

Nos sentamos en el comedor, luego de recoger nuestras cosas que ni cuenta me había dado cuando las tiramos por cualquier parte. Abrimos los libros, sacamos ojos y calculadoras, estábamos tan concentrados que me sorprendió cuando llego mi padre.

-¿Bella?

-Acá papá, en el comedor.

-Hola hija.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?

Mi compañero le tendió la mano y el la recibió. Mi padre tenía buena relación con él, como yo lo conocía desde que nació, ya que Charlie era un gran amigo de Carlisle Cullen.

-Bien ¿y usted señor?

-Toda bien y tranquilo en le trabajo. Iba a ir a cenar donde Sue ¿te iba a decir que fuéramos, pero veo que están ocupados?

-Sí, muchos ejercicios de matemáticas. Ve tú y le mandas mis saludos.

-De acuerdo.

Se fue a cambiar el uniforme de poli, se despidió y salió nuevamente.

Con Edward seguimos hasta que hicimos unos cuarenta ejercicios.

-Ya estoy muy cansado y se hace tarde.- Informó en ánimos de despedida.

-Está bien.- Nos levantamos, yo le ayude a guardar sus cosas y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

Cuando abrió, se fijó en el piso del proche donde había una caja de chocolates con una nota amarilla encima que decía:

_Eres mía, amor. Nos vemos._

Ed leyó también, porque vi como su mirada se volvía negra de furia, yo más que enojada estaba completamente asustada.

-A este imbécil lo mato ya.- Lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve.

-No, para... es mejor no prestar atención, tal vez después se aburre.- Le sonreí olvidándome del miedo.

-Mañana pasaré por ti, al igual que todos los días y si vas a alguna parte me avisas.- Dijo serio.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación?- Su mano descansaba en mi nunca.

-Porque no quiero que nada te pase, es simple.- Me besó con mucha ternura.

-Está bien, me mantendré a salvo y no saldré a recorrer el bosque de noche como hago siempre.- Me miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Bromeaba,a hora vete antes de que Esme se preocupe y llévale esto de mi parte.- Le tendí la caja que había dejado Jacob, el me sonrió como si ese gesto significara mucho para él, decidí no preguntar.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- Me besó

con intensidad y suavidad al mismo tiempo, introdujo lentamente su lengua a mi boca, casi como en un cariño.

Nos separamos luego de un largo rato, con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Me dio otro corto piquito y se fue sin decir nada, espere hasta que el volvo desapareció de mis vista para volver a entrar a mi casa y dejar todo bien cerrado.

-Tal vez después de todo, esta venganza no sería tan mala como había pensado- Dije para mi misma completamente sonrojada cuando veía el desorden en mi habitación y recordaba todo lo que había pasado ahí y como secretamente quería repetirlo.

_Hola! Gente hermosa que amo, GRACIAS! por los RW que son completamente geniales! y por las alertas y favoritos que ya superaron los 100 y estoy haciendo party hard! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y si tienen ideas serán recibidas!_

_Adiós y nos leemos pronto :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 5**

Desperté sin necesidad de un aparato, abrí los ojos con calma, por la tenue luz que entraba por mi ventana sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarme con tranquilidad. Me volteé; dejando mi rostro sobre la almohada que se había impregnado con la esencia de Edward, nunca antes me había fijado en lo adictivo de su aroma, era dulce casi empalagoso, pero igual muy masculino.

Bajé ambas piernas al mismo tiempo quedando sentada, el piso estaba frío así que caminé hasta donde debían estar mis pantuflas, las enfundé a mis pies, fui por mi neceser y mi toalla. Camino al cuarto de baño me di cuenta que Charlie madrugó como siempre.

Media hora después estaba lista, con unos jeans azul oscuro que se ajustaban como segunda piel, unas notas marrón con un pequeño taco aguja, un abrigo de un color verde fuerte que me recordó inmediatamente a los ojos de mi supuesto novio, saqué del perchero un abrigo marrón también que combinaba a la perfección con mi calzado. Agarré mi bolso con lo que necesitaba para el día, me peine un poco formando mis ondas naturales y bajé al primer piso para hacerme un desayuno rápido.

Estaba haciendo el café, cuando sonó el timbre... mi corazón dio un vuelco. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a ese Dios griego, mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola.- Me dio un piquito en los labios. Me corrí a un lado para que entrara.

-Hola. ¿Comiste? Estaba haciendo café.

-De hecho no, preferí llegar con tiempo.

-Haré algo paras los dos, entonces.- Iba a caminar de vuelta a la cocina, pero me detuvo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No llevas maquillaje.- Afirmó.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Me veo mal?- Pregunté mientras sentía como mi autoestima bajaba.

-Por supuesto que no, eres hermosa... de hecho me gusta más natural.- Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios y me beso con devoción, ningún chico me había besado con tanto cariño.- Muy hermosa.- Susurró al momento en que nos separábamos por aire.

-Gracias. Ahora hay que comer algo.

-¿Quieres ser mi desayuno?- Dijo con picardía, mordiendo mi lóbulo izquierdo.

-Eres insaciable.

-Igual lo deseas.- Me alzó en brazos, cargándome hasta la mesa de la cocina donde me sentó y sacó mi suéter; sus ojos casi se salen de órbitas cuando me vio con una brasier negro de encaje y transparencia.

Me besó con fiereza, penetrando mi boca sin consultar ni pedir permiso, la batalla sin vencedor me estaba volviendo loca, mis manos tiraban de su cabellos, tratando de pegarlo aún más a mi aunque fuera físicamente imposible, sus hábiles dedos sacaron mi sostén dejándome expuesta.

Su boca dejo la mía para ir hasta mi cuello, él ya sabía donde estaba mi punto débil, por lo que me torturo concentrándose ahí, siguió el camino hasta mis senos, uno lo estaba chupando y mordiendo sin piedad y al otro le daba atención con una de sus manos.

Por la fricción que teníamos, sabía que estaba completamente duro, con mis manos desabroché su pantalón y loa bajé junto son sus boxer, su gran miembro estaba completamente erecto, su sola vista causo que una ola de placer y deseo invadiera mi cuerpo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo comencé a acariciar, tenía mis ambos pulgares e indices alrededor como un anillo, moviéndolos en sentido contrario, él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con placer, me bajé de la mesa y me dediqué a dejar besos húmedos en su pecho, sin dejar mi labor manual. Descendí hasta tener que ponerme de rodillas, y quedar al frente de su pene.

-No-no tienes por qué...- Pronunció con voz estrangulada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Lo mire a los ojos lo más inocente que puede. Sin perder el contacto visual, besé la punta enrojecida y brillante por el líquido pre-seminal. No di juegos previos y la introduje toda de un golpe relajando mi garganta para que llegara más profundo, aunque igual no cabía toda.

-Mierda Bella... Sigue, así AAHH así, mierda.- él decía incoherencia y yo me sentía satisfecha.

Con una de mis manos rodeaba y masturbaba lo que no alcanzaba a cubrir con mi boca, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos, eso hizo que Edward practicamente rugiera con un sonido muy gutural. Mis labios fueron hasta sus gónadas lamiéndolas, mi novio falso ya ni siquiera podía hablar o maldecir.

-Me- me vengo ¡Aahh Bella!- Rápidamente volví a poner su miembro en mi boca rozándolo suavemente con mis dientes.- ¡Bella!- Gimió con voz ronca, antes de venirse en mi boca. Lo tragué todo, sabía que el sabor no era lo mejor e incluso con Jacob las pocas veces que lo había hecho nunca lo dejé venirse en mi o le daba tanta dedicación, pero con Cullen, no sé, el placer y el deseo era tan grande que actuaba sin pensar, sólo me dejaba llevar y era totalmente increíble. Ni siquiera su esperma me dio asco.

Cuando hubo terminado, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa un segundo, yo me levante y me volví a sentar dónde estaba antes, él aún parecía afectado. Luego de unos momentos se recuperó por completo y me miró.

-Eres increíble.- Puso su palma bajo mi mentón y me acercó a sus labios, el beso comenzó tranquilo, peor obviamente se volvió desesperado, Edward sacó mi botas y pantalones con lentitud, besando mi muslos y pantorrillas en el proceso. Volvió a mis labios, abrió mis piernas y me penetró sin más.

Puse mis codos en la mesa, dejando mi cuerpo más recostado que sentado, lo que causó que lo sintiera más profundo que antes, miré la unión de nuestros sexos y era lo más erótico que había visto, su polla apenas entraba en mi cavidad, yo era muy estrecha y el era muy grande, lo que hacía que el sexo fuera genial, llevé mis dedos a mis pesones causándome aun más placer. Edward tomó mis caderas, quedé alzada y no me quedo de otra que acostarme con solo la espalda en la mesa, ya que mi trasero y caderas estaban siendo sostenidas por Ed, esta nueva posición era aún mejor, yo me mordía el labio para no gritar de placer, mientras sentía como esa presión se formaba en mi estomago.

-Me vengo...- Gemí alto.

Sentí como mis paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Edward y me vine la mismo tiempo que él, me recostó completamente en la mesa mientras que también se apoyaba un poco en mi, para calmarse. Salió de dentro mío, unos minutos después nuestros corazones latían más normales y nuestras respiraciones eras calmadas.

-Amo venir a buscarte.- Se levantó y se comenzó a vestir, yo me demoré un poco más, de hecho recién me había sentado cuando Edward ya estaba completamente vestido.

Se quedó viendo mi desnudes, me sonrojé... sé que me había visto todo, pero que se quedara mirando cada parte de mi cuerpo me hacía sentir algo insegura, traté de cubrirme con mis brazos, mas el me detuvo.

-Eres hermosa. Me encantas.- La pregunta "por qué" volvió a mi cabeza, sin embargo, dejé pasarla por alto y recibí la ropa interior que me tendía mi supuesto novio.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al baño para arreglar mi cabello y lavarme nuevamente los dientes. Cuando volví vi a Edward preparando café y huevos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nuestro segundo desayuno.- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y el instituto?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero ya nos perdimos el primer bloque, tendremos que llegar al segundo y mejor comer algo, así tenemos energías porque no estoy ni cerca de dejarte tranquila, hay muchas cosas que quiero tratar contigo. Me sonrojé levemente ante el doble sentido de sus palabras y como deseaba que concretará su promesa ahora.

Decidí controlarme y poner la mesa, calenté el pan y serví las tazas con café, me senté y Edward puso dos platos con omelette, ni siquiera sabía que tenía los ingredientes para cocinar eso. Interesante.

Comimos en una cómoda charla sobre cosas banales y cómo a Esme le habían encantado los bombones y me daba las gracias.

-¿Vamos?- Me preguntó una vez que los platos ya estaban lavados.

-Claro.- Me puse mi abrigo y tomé mi bolso con los libros.

Caminamos hasta el Volvo de Edward, entramos y él inmediatamente incendió la calefacción, ya que hoy hacía más frío que de costumbre, nos fuimos en silencio con la música de Muse resonando en el fondo, era agradable en cierta forma compartir tanto sin sentir que esto era falso o una mentira, a veces se me olvida que esto era una venganza, Ed lo hacía sentir tan natural... tan normal, como si esto fuera lo que debía pasar, como si tuviésemos que estar juntos, pero al final de cuentas esto era un trato ... el me deseaba y yo igual, sin embargo, en ninguna de las dos partes había amor. Sentí una cierta desilusión ante esto.

Llegamos al colegio justo en el receso antes de la segunda clase, no habían muchos en el estacionamiento, Edward bajó primero para luego abrir mi puerta y ayudarme. Me tomó la mano y caminamos por los pasillos con calma y aún en silencio, era tan cómodo que ninguno decía nada.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi salón, donde por el rabillo del ojos pude ver a Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te esperaré aquí cuando salgas.- Me besó con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa entre el beso. Rió con felicidad sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¿De que te ríes?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Nada... en algún momento te explicaré.

-Lo tendré en mente Cullen y me lo deberás decir.- Le dije como advertencia.

-Está bien, señora.-Me reí suavemente.

-Nos vemos. Te quiero.- Y se marchó, sostuve su manos hasta que se hizo imposible seguir sosteniéndola.

No era la primera vez que me decía te quiero, pero había algo distinto y con una sonrisa de idiota me dirigí hasta mi puesto, mientras mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez el te quiero que me había dicho.

-Hola Bellita.- Dijo Alice con una voz muy extraña.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije sin rodeos.

-Bellita, Bellita que bien me conoces, bueno mañana es viernes por lo que salimos temprano... así que, iremos de compras con Rose y luego haremos pillamada.

-Alice, fuimos de compras el otro día.- Me quejé en vano.

-Ya sabes que igual irás, mejor te haces la idea en vez de quejarte.

-De acuerdo.- Pronuncié sin humor.

-Así me gusta. Ahora cuéntame por qué llegaste tarde.

Me sentí enrojecer rápidamente. Mi malvada amiga se rió en mi cara.

-Porque... mm... bueno, ¿por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Porque es chistoso ver como te avergüenzas.

Le saqué la lengua de manera madura y sobria, ¿se nota la ironía?

Llegó la profesora y comenzó la clase. Me sentí observada, me giré hasta donde sentía esos ojos mirarme y me di cuenta que era Jacob... como ayer casi no lo había visto se me olvidó por completo que esta hora la teníamos juntos, por suerte no era mi compañero de asiento. Volví mi vista al pizarrón... en una forma era extraño que hasta hace unos días eramos novios y a pesar de eso no nos sentábamos juntos en ninguna asignatura que compartíamos, porque prefería sentarme con mis amigos, como Edward, Rosalie o cualquiera de los chicos o con compañeros NN cuando mis cercanos no estaban en el mismo horario.

Alie se levantó con rapidez, me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue murmurando algo sobre ir a ver a Jasper. Tomé mi bolso y cuando estaba por salir mi ex-novio me intersectó.

-Hola amor.

-Que no soy tu amor Jacob.- Traté de seguir caminado, sin embargo, su cuerpo no me dejaba avanzar.

-Sí, sí lo eres Isabella... ¿Te gustaron los chocolates, cariño?

-Jacob, ya déjame salir...

-Aléjate de mi novia, Black.- Edward había llegado por suerte, movió a Jake lejos mío y se pusó al frente de mi, protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-Ella es mía, Cullen.- Eso me dio un poco de miedo.

-Ya la perdiste Black, Bella está conmigo y déjala tranquila. Ya te dieron una advertencia.- La voz de Edward era fría y filosa.

Jacob miró con odio a mi "novio" y se fue en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él con preocupación.

-Claro, tranquilo ... Mejor vamos a clases.- Lo tomé de la mano y me pequé a su brazo, él me dio un beso en la coronilla y caminó conmigo, hasta mi salón, por desgracia esta clase no la teníamos juntos tampoco, de hecho solo compartíamos una, que era matemáticas y era el primer bloque. Extrañamente él entró conmigo.

-¿Qué haces? Tú no estás en esta materia.

-He cambiado mi horario, ahora tenemos todo junto excepto el segundo bloque y el último.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí, enserio.

En esta clase me sentaba con Jessica Stanley, una chismosa chica muy parlanchina, que normalmente solo la soportaba con los audífonos puestos y la música al máximo. Por suerte había un puesto en la fila de ventana vacó, ya que en esta clase no habían muchos estudiantes, dado que era español y algunos preferían tomar otro idioma menos complicado.

_Edward p.o.v_

Me senté en un asiento que señaló Bella, me agradaba que ella en ningún momento soltó mi mano y que se había puesto feliz la saber que compartiríamos casi todas las clases. Estábamos por sentarnos cuando ella tropezó con el aire, por suerte la agarré antes de que se golpeará en la cabeza con la mesa.

Me reí por su torpeza, la conocía desde que usábamos pañales y aún no me acostumbraba a su gran falta de equilibrio, me reí a mandíbula batiente, por lo que me gané un golpe en el hombro, se acomodo en el lugar más cerca de la ventana, yo también me senté y le di una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-No me mires así, tú te burlas de mi.- Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, girándose a otro lado.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la volteé sin dificultad para que quedara frente mío.

-¿Perdón?- Ella negó vehemente con la cabeza.

-Y ahora- La besé.

-Estoy pensando.

-Ahora.- Le di un beso más largo.

-No, todavía no.- Trataba de hacerse la enojada.

-¿Ahora?.- El beso subió de tono e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, lo corté pronto, porque no quería dar una escena.

-Podría ser...

Estrellé mis labios con los de ella, dejando mis manos acariciando su cintura, rocé su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella inmediatamente, casi en una acto reflejo; abrió su boca, nos besamos con cariño... pero al igual que antes tuve que cortarlo rápidamente o sino terminaría haciéndole el amor nuevamente. Bella Swan era como una droga para mi, y ahora que finalmente la había probado me rehusaba ir a rehabilitación.

-Perdonado- Dijo una vez separados con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

_ALOHA! Muchas gracias por las alertas! Favoritos! Y sobretodo a las que comentan cada capitulo! Las amo, son las mejores! _

_Les gusto el cap? Si o no que es es un amor Ed? Ahhh y Bella es una ciega xdd_

_Perdón si me demoré, pero esta semana ha sido lo peor, mi hermana se caso, tuvo el baby shower, yo trabajo y además tengo clases de canto y fue mi cumpleaños numero 18 (soy una anciana xD) ... tener que organizar todo y bla bla bla ... Bueno fue mucho! Espero que les haya gustado._

_Para las que me preguntan cuando actualizo... No tengo día definido, pero lo hago por lo menos una vez a la semana ;) _

_Mucho amooor! xX_


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 6**

_Edward p.o.v._

La clase paso rápido, con mi brazo alrededor de los brazos de Bella, mientras tomábamos apuntes y compartíamos conversaciones silenciosas con los ojos, cuando sonó el timbre no quería dejarla ir, odiaba que no pudiese cambiar mi horario por completo. Me tendría que ir a mi clase de química y ella a deportes.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- Debemos movernos dijo mi "novia"

Me di cuenta que ella se había levantado, tenía su bolso puesto y me miraba con una cara muy divertida, la sala estaba casi vacía ... me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuve en mi cabeza.

Bells estaba a mi lado y mientras yo recogía mis cosas acariciaba mi cabello despreocupadamente, era increíble poder tener esta cercanía, que ella me acariciara sin preocupaciones y que yo la pudiese besar, tocar, abrazar y sobretodo hacerle el amor... yo no sabía que era para ella, pero cada vez que teníamos relaciones trataba de mostrarle todo lo que causaba en mi y cuanto la quería, aunque me mordía la lengua para no decir "te amo" y asustarla, eso tendría que esperar un poco.

La tomé de la muñeca y la acerqué a mi, obligandola a que se sentara en mi regazo puse mis manos en su cintura, ella me beso, me encantaba cuando era Bella quien comenzaba los besos o el contacto, porque me daba a entender que no le era del todo indiferente... Me daba esperanza.

Bordeé su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso, pero puso una mano sobre mi pecho y se alejó de mi.

-Ya vamos tarde... Además no podemos seguir aquí Edward.- Me dio un rápido beso y se levanto. Me percaté de que habían entrado algunas personas al salón, nos fuimos rápido, pero no quería ir a clases. Quería estar con Bella.

_Bella p.o.v._

Estábamos en la entrada del gimnasio, los pasillos vacíos, todos estaban en clase ya. Llegaba muy tarde y el entrenador me odiaba lo suficiente como para aumentarlo.

Edward me giró hacia su cuerpo con brusquedad, agarró mi cabello y estrello sus labios con lo míos, solté un suave gemido por la sorpresa cuando su lengua se adentró de lleno a la mía. Se sentía tan bien, él tenía el poder de convertirme en gelatina y hacerme desearlo al instante.

-Te quiero ahora, Bella.- Dijo con voz ronca.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué propones?- Mis manos estaban en sus cabellos tirándolos suavemente.

No dijo nada, si no que me tomó de la mano y me arrastro por el instituto hasta el estacionamiento, me subí al auto sin rechistar seguido por él, me abroché el cinturón a penas partió el auto.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Estrictamente a tu cama.- Dijo con voz roca, miré sus pantalones y me di cuenta de que tenía una erección creciente.

Me quité el cinturón recién abrochado y me puse en cuclillas en el asiento.

-Edward.- Susurré, besando su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Su voz era tan ronca.

-Puedo hacer algo.- Puse mi mano en su miembro, entre tanto mordía su lóbulo.

Él sólo gruñó fuerte en un sonido gutural que me hacía aún más deseosa. Desabroché el botón de su pantalón y bajé el cierre, su erección se veía potente tratando de romper sus boxers, saqué su miembro entre la abertura de su ropa interior y comencé a masturbarlo, tortuosamente y cada vez se ponía más duro entre mis dedos.

-Bella- Siseó fuerte. Yo seguía besando su cuello y su clavícula, el se concentraba en la ruta, con su mirada fija en el parabrisas, dando algunos gemidos roncos. No sé a cuanto íbamos, pero supuse que muy rápido, ya que llegamos a mi casa en un dos por tres. En menos de cinco minutos ya me tenía en la cama, él estaba sobre mío, desnudándome y besando cada porción de piel que que descubría.

-P-por favor Ed-Edward .- Le rogué, lo necesitaba dentro mío, no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué deseas? Dímelo.

-Ahh Edward te necesito. Te quiero dentro mío ya.

El se despojó de sus prendas, abrió mis piernas con suavidad y rozó su miembro en mi húmeda entrepierna. El jadeó al sentir lo mojada que estaba, choqué mis caderas con las de él, creando una fricción imposible de soportar. Me penetró de una sola estocada, se sentía tan bien, tan grande.

-Dios... E-eres tan estre-cha .- Pronunció con dificultad con estocadas.

-Mmm Edward.- Grité cuando tocó un ponto en mi que causo un placer que no conocía.

Me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y en mi oído susurró un "lo encontré" Con cada embestida daba en mi punto G, supuse que eso es lo que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y que la burbuja en mi bajo vientre se formara más rápido de los normal.

- Edward, Edward - Gritaba su nombre sin tregua alguna.

-Vamos Bella, vente conmigo. Sólo por mi.

Me vine con mucha intensidad, pero Edward aún no, por lo que me seguía penetrando profundo, sin si quiera que mi primer orgasmo se fuera por completo, él segundo ya se formaba... esa era una de las ventajas de ser multi-orgasmica.

La liberación de Edward se acercaba al igual que la segunda mía. Nos paso mucho cuando nos vinimos juntos ambos gimiendo y gritando el nombre del otro.

Se corrió acostándose a mi lado, me atrajo hacia su pecho y nos quedamos varios minutos recuperándonos antes de hablar o hacer algo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Me preguntó.

-No, nada ¿por qué?

-Quiero que nos quedemos aquí hasta que me deba ir y hablemos.

Me senté un poco más, para quedar enfrente de su rostro.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No sé ¿qué piensas con respecto a Jacob?- Su mirada era seria.

Antes de responder tomé las sábanas y nos cubrí, me volvía acomodar en su pecho, él me rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

-¿Con respecto a qué? Osea con respecto a como se ha comportado desde que terminamos, con respecto a su engaño- fue difícil pronunciar esta última palabra- con respecto al amigo que fue...

-Con respecto a cómo se ha comportado desde que te vio conmigo.

-Mmm sinceramente me ha llegado a asustar, pero creo que si no le presto atención, pronto se le pasará y se irá con la tipa esa.- Escupí practicamente el final de la oración.

-No te asustes, no dejaré que nada te pase- Había cierta certeza en su voz que me hizo sentir segura.

-Gracias- Le di un leve besó e su desnudo pecho.

-Creo que ya te lo he preguntado, pero ¿qué sientes por Black?

-Bueno, yo lo amaba como mi mejor amigo, con el que me pasaba horas sin hacer nada en su taller hablando de la vida, sin preocupaciones... él era mi diario sabía todo y me duele que él, a quien le confiaba lo más profundo de mi me traicionara de esa forma, si Jaco me hubiese dicho que no quería seguir con la relación, que le gustaba alguien más o cualquier cosa... no me hubiese molestado, hasta me hubiese alegrado; sin embargo no me quería lo suficiente y toda ese amor que me profesaba y esa amistad era una mentira y me siento muy dolida por mi mejor amigo.- Me distraje cuando sus labios besaron mi cabeza en un gesto para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Continua...

-Sin embargo, tengo mucha rabia... Me hizo sentir muy mal con su traición, por eso se me ocurrió lo de la venganza, quiero sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Dejó mi autoestima por el suelo y quiero que a él le duela algo, que no se quede impune por lo que hizo ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí, y Bella - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- nosotros siempre nos hemos apoyado y quiero que lo tengas muy presente, que estoy aquí... si quieres dejar la venganza mañana , en una semana o en un mes estaré aquí igual que siempre y más, a pesar de que me mate el no poder volver a besarte. Dime que sabes que yo si estaré para ti, todo lo que quieras y cuanto quieras.

-Muchas Gracias Edward.- Lo besé en agradecimiento un beso lento y sinuoso, sin dobles intenciones... Sólo nuestros labios y lenguas rozandoce en leves caricias. Nos separamos lentamente dejando cortos besos. él me sonrió y me miró de una manera difícil de explicar.

-Ahora yo te quiero preguntar cosas.- Dije feliz, me sentía mejor al poder explicar todo el embrollo en mi cabeza.

-Dime.- Me volvió a abrazar.

-¿De qué te rías hoy cuando me dejaste en clases?

-Sólo estaba feliz Bella, me encanta poder tenerte sólo para mi.

-¿Por qué?

-Bella después de dos años aún no te das cuenta de que me gustas.- Me quedé un momento pensando, Edward no me había dicho nada que no supusiera antes, pero escucharlo era distinto.

-¿Por qué yo? Tienes a todas las tipas del instituto babeando. Podrías tener chicas mejores que yo.

Extrañamente el conocimiento de que él podría hacer mejor y que yo no era nada en contra a algunas de las que querían estar con Edward me puso un poco molesta e insegura.

-Por que eres distinta, en una buena manera. Eres interesante, nunca sé como actuarás y eso me fascina, además de que nuestras personalidades se acoplan muy bien juntas y eres hermosa.

No dije nada más, no quise arruinar sus hermosas palabras... sólo lo abracé por sobre su torso y besé su clavícula. Nos quedamos abrazados y callados unos minutos hasta que Edward comenzó una nueva conversación sobre lo que haría el viernes y si quería que saliéramos, pero le tuve que decir que su hermana me obligaba a ir de compras, por lo que no podríamos estar juntos, a pesar de que no le gusto la respuesta le alentó el panorama de que me quedaría a dormir en su casa.

-Iré a tomar un baño.- Pronuncié, levantándome con lentitud, sin preocuparme de ocultar mi desnudes, después de todo ya me había visto y sus comentarios sobre mi cuerpo habían elevado mi amor propio que hace poco se había visto dañado. A parte de que sentía que ahora no debía esconder ni avergonzarme con Edward.

Me miraba con mirada oscura de deseo, miré esa parte de su anatomía y vi como comenzaba a despertar, me volví hacia el apoyándome con mis codos y rodillas en el colchón, lo besé con suavidad, tratando de tentarlo... cuando me tomó del cabello para profundizar el beso, me separé bruscamente. Caminé hacia la puerta y en el umbral me volteé a verlo, me miraba perplejo por mi accionar.

-¿No me acompañas?- Dije dejando la habitación y juró que nunca vi a nadie moverse con tal rapidez.

... ...

-¡Alice!- Llevamos cinco horas comprando me rehúso a entrar a un probador más y lo digo enserio.

-Pero- Pero...

-Al, es cierto hasta yo estoy agotada- Me apoyó Rosalie.

-Está bien. Nos vamos... Pero hay que ir por unas películas y comida. Le dije a Emmet que prepara todo en la casa para nuestra pijamada.

-De acuerdo, vamos... ya quiero descansar.

_Edward p.o.v_

-Ya vienen en camino y traen la comida y películas- Nos aviso Emmett, después de contestar la llamada de su novia.

Jasper y yo jugábamos video juegos, la sala principal estaba lista según lo que Alice había pedido, quería un montón de mantas en el suelo al menos unas diez, los muebles habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban los cojines y el suelo ta ya no se veía por todos los cojines de distinto tamaño que pusimos y habían unos tipos de colchones también esparcidos, solo tres uno por pareja y distintos tipos de refrescos en la mesa y algunas cervezas.

Legaron en poco tiempo, Alice entro con saltitos y feliz como siempre, Rosalie entro calmada caminando hacia mi hermano y Bella, se le veía cansada y molesta, yo sabía que no le gustaba ir de compras cuando la obligaban y con mi hermana todo era peor ya que tenía un problema con las tiendas. Caminé hasta ella y la abracé, practicamente se desvaneció en mis brazos, apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello y me susurró un débil hola.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, tú hermana me torturo... No sé como tienen los mismo genes, algo muy malo debió haber pasado con ella.

Me reí ante su ocurrencia y la llevé hasta el sillón, estaba exhausta y me lo imaginaba, se lo había pasado cinco horas comprando, de probador en probador... Le di un leve beso y al parecer eso la hizo recuperar fuerza, porque me lo devolvió con ahínco.

-Te extrañé.- Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Yo igual.

Ella me beso con ternura y se recostó a mi lado, con su rostro escondido en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo observaba su pasiva respiración y si no la conociera tan bien diría que estaba durmiendo.

-Me encanta como hueles.- Dijo levantando su cara y volviendo a aspirar mi aroma.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué más te gusta de mi?

-Te lo diré hoy en la noche, cuando estemos en tu cuarto.- Susurró en el oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este.

Esta noche prometía mucho.

_Hola gente linda! MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! Estamos cerca de los cien RW y pasamos las cien alertas ! Es lo mejor._

_Otra cosa, si me demoró un poco en publicar no quiere decir que abandoné la historia! Amo esta historia y no las dejaría botadas! xx_

_Nos leemos la prox semana :D _

_pd: Si no publico los miercoles, lo hago los domingos._

_Mucho amor! xx_


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 7**

_Edward p.o.v._

Nunca creí que ver tres películas con mis mejores amigos, Bella entre mis brazos, pizza y cervezas fuera a ser tan frustrante y estresante; lo único que quería era ir hasta mi cuarto con mi "novia" y hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudiese más. La deseaba ahora, pero sería algo rudo raptarmela como un cavernícola, pero ella tampoco me hacia las cosas fáciles, de vez en cuando su mano rozaba apropósito y con determinación mi pierna muy cerca de mi miembro, trataba de que se detuviese, sin embargo, sólo servía para que se riera por lo bajo y lo volviera a hacer unos minutos luego.

¿Cómo había aguantado seis horas?

_Bella p.o.v._

¿Cómo había aguantado seis horas?

Sólo quería que subiéramos las escaleras y estar con él. Tenía una necesidad increíble por Edward, era como respirar, simplemente necesitaba estar con él... sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su todo. Estos pensamientos me llevaban de vuelta a la conversación que tuve con Alice y Rosalie en el almuerzo.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, ahora enserio ¿qué pasa entre tú y Edward?- Interrogó Rosalie._

_-Cuentanos detalles.- Agregó Alice._

_-No sé, ayer me dijo que le gustaba y me prometió nunca dejarme... que lo tendría por cuento tiempo lo quisiese._

_-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?_

_-Osea, igual fue sorpresa, a pesar de los dos años de acoso. No fue, no sé... nunca creí que yo fuera el tipo de Edward, es tan raro... esto es falso, es una venganza, pero el lo hace sentir tan real, como si fuésemos novios hace mucho tiempo, como si esto es lo que debía pasar ¿me explico?_

_-La verdad es que no- Dijo riendo Alice._

_-Creo que yo entendí algo.- Pronunció Rosalie.- Él te explico que tiene sentimiento reales por ti, a pesar de que lo que ustedes tiene sea un acuerdo llevado por la venganza, lo que te hace sentir un poco confundida, pero se siente bien porque Edward lo hace sentir real y natural como si debiesen estar juntos._

_-¡Exacto!_

_-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- Soltó Alie._

_-Bueno, lo quiero... siempre lo he querido, tú sabes que hemos tenido una relación de apoyo mutuo y acoso por su parte, pero ahora que tenemos relaciones y actuamos como pareja, sólo queda el apoyo y ha sido muy tierno con respecto a lo de Jacob..._

_-Espera Bella...- Me detuvo Rose.- A ti te gusta Edward.- Afirmó._

_-¡¿Qué? No, por favor acabo de terminar con Jacob y estamos juntos solo por un acuerdo, a penas esto acabe el me dejara y volveremos a ser lo de siempre._

_-Alto ahí de nuevo Isabella. Edward te dijo que le gustabas y yo me atrevo a afirmar que él siente más que eso, Ed te quiere mucho y tú misma dices que lo de ustedes es natural como si no fuese un trato... Lo que tienen no debe por qué terminar si ambas partes están comprometidas por sentimientos más fuertes y él los tiene, sólo falta saber lo que sientes tú._

_-No sé lo que siento, me siento atraída pro Edward, pero acabo de terminar con Jacob y sólo llevo una semana de ese trato con Edward ¿no creen que es un poco pronto para este interrogatorio?_

_-Tal ves, pero volveremos con más preguntas, porque estoy segura que tú y mi hermano terminarán en algo más._

_-Y nunca se debe apostar contra Alice- Agregó mi otra amiga._

_Fin flashback._

Eso de verdad me había dejado que pensar, y el único pensamiento claro que tenía ahora era que Edward me atraía mucho y tal vez más de lo que debería, ya que esto era solo una venganza, aunque era tranquilizador saber que él gustaba de mi y sus sentimientos eran incluso más fuertes que los que yo podía tener.

Deje de pensar en eso y traté de concentrarme en no reír por las reacciones que tenía mi "novio" ante las caricias que le estaba dando, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y su mirada perdida en algún punto con ojos enfocados en algo que no podía ver.

_Edward p.o.v._

Las películas terminaron y nos estiramos, todos estuvimos mucho tiempo en una sola posición y recién en ese momento Bella se dignó a sacar la mano de entrepierna, ya que la tenía posaba en mi creciente erección. Era impresionante como esta mujer me excitaba tan fácilmente, como si nunca pudiese obtener suficiente de ella.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Alice.

-Podríamos jugar Stree-poker.- Sugirió Emmett con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Yo no me opongo.- Dijo Bella y en una fracción de segundo juro que me dedico una sonrisa seductora, pero fue tan rápido que no estoy seguro de si es cierto.

-Si va Bella, yo también.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Yo igual.- Afirmé.

Al fina terminamos los seis alrededor de la mesa de centro con unas cartas, dinero y unos vasos con vodka y jugo de naranja... Ninguno de nosotros era aficionado a beber, pero para jugar esto había que tener alcohol en la sangre.

Comenzó el juego y la primera en perder algo fue Alice, pero fue por los zapatos, el siguiente fue Jasper y fue por lo mismo que su novia y así sucesivamente hasta que Emmett quién más había perdido hasta el momento quedo sólo con los boxer y una blusa blanca que usaba debajo de la camisa que ya se había ido. Alice estaba sólo con jeans y ropa interior, Rosalie sólo le faltaban sus zapatos y calcetines, Bella estaba en la misma condición que mi hermana menor y Jasper al igual que a mi estábamos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba.

Curiosamente Bella comenzó a perder cada mano, hasta que quedó con sólo interiores. Y en la siguiente jugada, debía sacarse el sostén o sus bragas.

-Ok alta ahí- Bramé.- Eso sólo yo lo puedo ver.- Mis amigos algo alcoholizados me miraron raro y riendo como idiotas.

-Eddie no seas egoísta, es sólo un juego.- Por ese comentario se ganó un golpe de su novia.

No escuché el resto y cargué a Bella en mi hombro como un saco de papas. Ella reí divertida por mi accionar sin protestar.

-¿Ansioso Cullen?- Preguntó seductoramente cuando la dejé en la cama.

-¿Y tú? Sé que perdiste a propósito.- Le dije, ella me miró con una ceja alzada y nos volteo, así que ella quedo arriba mio con las piernas a ambos costados míos.

-Muy inteligente¿cómo lo felicitaré?

-No sé.- Di un pequeño gruñido cuando comenzó a darme besos húmedos por el cuello hasta mi pecho.

-Yo tengo una idea ¿quieres saber cuál es?

-Muéstrame.- Ella rió otra vez y siguió con sus besos hasta los huesos de mi cadera, donde se encontraba el estorbó de mi pantalón, pero Bella se deshizo de él rápidamente junto con mis boxer, dejando expuesta mi erección. Se relamió los labios y te un sólo golpe su boca recibió mi miembro, con sus manos masajeando mis testículos. Su lengua hacia formas de espiral al rededor de mi polla, mientras seguía succionado a un ritmo que me volvía loco y de vez en cuando sus dientes rozaban suavemente mi delicada piel.

-Asi mmm mierda Bella, así- Ya comenzaba a decir incoherencias gracias a el placer que me otorgaba.

Me apoyé en mis codos, para poder ver el espectaculo y fue mucho para mi... Bells tenía su vista llena de deseo fija en mis ojos, sus labios rojos y húmedos alrededor de mi miembro. No resistí y tomé su cabello con una mano follando su boca a un ritmo demencial.

-Me vengo.- Pronuncié con estrangulada voz luego de unos minutos.

Me viene con fuerza en esa boca, ella trago todo y antes de dejarme ir por completo me dio las últimas lamidas.

-Eres increíble.- Le dije cuando se volvió a poner a mi altura.

La besé con desesperación en unos minutos me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

-Eres insaciable.- Dijo cuando sintió mi bulto contra la delgada tela del encaje de sus bragas.

-Nunca obtendré suficiente de ti.- Nos volví a acomodar, para quedar sobre ella y sacar la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Metí un dedo dentro de ella, para comprobar cuan humeda estaba y se encontraba realmente mojada, perfecta para recibirme.

-Mmm Edward.- Gimió ante mi acción.

.Estás muy mojada Bella ¿es por mi?

-Sí, sólo mm por ti.- Metí otro dedo lentamente solo para torturarla.

-Di que eres mía.- Moví mis dedos muy rápido, con mi pulgar acariciando su manojo de nervios.

-Ahh! Soy tuya mm pero ah-ahora follame.-

No me hice de rogar, saqué mis dedos, los cuales ella reclamó para lamer lo que me uso aún más duro si era posible y me enterré en ella de una sola estocada.

-Eres demasiado estrecha.- Gemí en su oído.

Bella puso sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, acercándonos aun más, pero necesitaba llegar aún más adentro por lo que tomé su pierna derecha y la puse sobre mi hombro lo que nos dio una posición mucho más placentera.

-Mierda! te siento tan adentro .- Ella gemía muy fuerte y yo no me quedaba atrás agradecía un montón que fuese flexible.

Sus uñas pasaban con brusquedad por mi espalda sin causar dolor si no que solo un profundo placer, mientras la embestía nos besábamos como si la vida dependiera de ella, amaba sus labios... como se acoplaban a los míos, como eran tan suaves y adictivos.

-Estoy cerca.- Me dijo Bells en un momento que nos separamos por oxígeno y ella había atacado mi cuello y ahora mordía y lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis movimientos se hicieron aún más veloces, quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis, pronto comencé a sentir como sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor mío lo que me hizo venirme al mismo tiempo que ella.

Nos quedamos un tiempo descansando, me puse al lado de Bella y la arrastré hasta mi pecho para que quedáramos acostados y abrazados.

-Eso fue genial.- Dijo una agotada Bella.

-Sí lo fue. Me encantas.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa y me dio un casto beso en los labios.- ¿Te apetece una siesta?

-Mmm sería increíble.

Se apretó aún más a mi y en unos segundos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y tapados solos por una ligera sábana.

Cuando despertamos ya era de mañana, alrededor de las diez.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Le pregunté acariciando su desnuda espalda.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Excelente.- Ella se me acercó y me dio un suave besos en los labios.

Se levantó sin preocuparse de ocultarse y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Me prestas una camisa o algo? No puedo salir desnuda a buscar mi bolso.

- Saca lo que quieras del armario.- Traté de no pensar en que se encontraba desnuda, desnuda frente mío, desnuda en mi habitación, ¿dije que estaba desnuda?

Tomó las bragas del suela y se las puso, fue hasta mi closet y sacó la primera camisa de botones que vio, era negra por lo que no se le traslucía nada, lo cual era bueno porque no quería que ni Jasper o Emmett la vieran, pero eso no quitaba lo putamente sexy que se veía. Su pelo estaba todo desordenado lo que exclamaba sexo a los cuatro vientos, sus labios seguían rojos e hinchados y lo único que podía podía pensar era en esos labios alrededor de mi polla, sus piernas largas y torneadas me volvían loco y verla con mi ropa me ponía extremadamente duro, como si ya no hubiese despertado con una erección mañanera.

-¿Alguien ya esta listo?- La vi observando detenidamente el bulto entre las sábanas. Me levanté y me senté en la cama vi como ella se mordía el labio inferior a penas diviso lo lista que estaba para ella.

-Tú me pones así.- Bella se encontraba frente mío, por lo que la tomé por la cintura y la obligué a sentarse en mi regazo con la piernas abiertas. La fui a besar, pero me detuvo... Alejó su rostro del mío antes de responder.

-No te voy a besar más de lo que ya hice con este aliento,a hora dejame ir por mi cepillo y te ayudo con tu problema. No la quería poner incómoda, y la dejé ir, por suerte estuvo de vuelta en cuestión de minutos, cuando salió del baño hablo.

-No vi a nadie de pie.- Se volvió a sentar en mis piernas igual que antes.- Tal vez hasta que hora se quedaron bebiendo y desnudándose.

-Mhmm.- Asentí mientras corría el cabello de su cuello, entretanto le daba mordiscos y besos húmedos.

Tiró su cabeza haca atrás, dándome más acceso. Quería continuar con sus senos, pero la camisa me lo impedía.

-Desnúdate- Ordené.

Ella rió, pero me hizo caso y lentamente se sacó la ropa, lo hacía tan sensual que ya no podía esperar más y antes de que acabara se la arranqué de un solo tirón al igual que sus bragas, que ya nunca se interpondrían, ya que quedaron deshechas.

-Me vuelves loca cuando actúas rudo.- Gimió rozándose en mi miembro.

-¿Te gusta rudo?

-Contigo me encanta.- Abrió aun más la piernas y podía sentir su calor cerca de mi polla.-¿Te puedo montar?

Amaba cuando hablaba tan sueltamente, sin sentir vergüenza. La amaba a ella.

-Por favor.- Le pedí.

Con una de sus manos tomó mi erección y la introdujo en su coño, Estaba húmeda como siempre, caliente y suave. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y circulares, yo la agarraba de las caderas marcando el ritmo, mientras lamía sus pechos que saltaban enloquecidos. Me empujó hacia atrás dejándome acostado, ella seguía montándome, pero su mirada viajo de nuevo a mis ojos y comenzó a tocarse los senos, los agarraba fuertemente y gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Bella!- Gruñí cuando vi como sus dedos de iban a su clítoris y lo acariciaba con furia. Luego de lo que debieron ser veinticinco minutos sentía como una presión en mi vientre bajo se comenzaba a formar y sabía que Bella estaba cerca también.

-¡Edward!- Gritó cuando se vino y segundos después la seguí yo.

Ella se desplomó en mi pecho con la respiración agitada, y una leve capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro.

-¿Te parece ir a un café para comer algo?

-Me encantaría.- Me sonrió con un sincera sonrisa, le di un leve beso con mucho cariño y amor, esperando que se diese cuenta de que la quería y que la necesitaba en mi vida.

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado... No desesperen que no falta mucho para lo que todas quieren, pero no deseo avanzar tan rápido._

_GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Estamos a dos RW de los cien y ya pasamos so ciento quince fav y ciento treinta alertas ! No saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Pasando a un tema menos alegre, vieron lo de US WEEKLY? No lo puedo creer, lo que hacen para vender más. Yo no creo nada... era un claro photoshop y además cuando supuestamente lo engaño fue el día en que Kris andaba con su padre jugando golf! No sé, hasta que alguien de un entrevista y diga que es cierto, para mi es solo un horrible rumor._

_ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN! _

_Si tienen alguna opinión sobre esto pro favor déjenmela saber, deseo saber que piensan ustedes chicas :) _

_Las amoo! xX._


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

_Nota: Gracias por las que me dieron su opinión. Enserio me ayudo y además es genial tener personas que comportan lo que piensan sobre algo tan confuso. Así que gracias otra vez :) _

_- Por favor lean la nota final-_

**Cap 8**

_Bella p.o.v._

Nos dimos duchas por separado, ya que si lo hacíamos juntos la cosa terminaría en algo más que un baño y no queríamos salir tarde. Nos vestimos en calma y tranquilidad, sin hablar mucho y alrededor de las once Edward se encontraba en el asiento del piloto y yo a su lado rumbo y a una pequeña y linda cafetería a las afueras de Forks.

-Tengo una idea- Habló Edward luego de medio camino en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Luego de comer y beber algo, vayamos a la Push.

-¿Qué? No... Jacob estará ahí.

-Eso es lo bueno ¿no que le querías dar celos?

-Sí, pero tal vez como reaccioné si nos ve a los dos solos, no va a haber nadie alrededor para que evite que se ponga violento... El otro día casi se agarran a golpes si no fuese por Emm y Jasper.- Él me miró con un tierno puchero.

-Mejor lo ponemos celoso o lo que sea en el instituto, donde hay más personas.- Proseguí.

-Pero quería tener una excusa para pasar contigo el día de hoy.

Me reí con suavidad, su carita decepcionada y enfurruñada por pensar que no iba a estar conmigo me dieron ganas de besarlo y decirle que no me iba a ir de su lado ¿por qué? Ni idea, sin embargo, eso fue lo que pensé.

-Podemos ir al cine, o a un parque o simplemente tirarnos por ahí y no hacer nada.

La mirada que me dio fue parecida a la de hace unos días, difícil de describir y muy intensa... no era mala, pero si extraña. Lo pensé un momento y descifre la emoción o el sentimiento es sus orbes verdes, ¡era amor! ¿amor? No, no podía ser amor... Sabia que le gustaba, hace tiempo. Me quería como yo a él, ¿pero amor? Amor era una palabra muy fuerte. No podía ser real o cierto ¿qué haría si Edward me amaba? ¿Haría algo? Preferí eliminar la absurda idea, basada en una mirada y seguir con mis planes.

-¡Bella!- Me llamó la atención mi "novio"

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Te has quedado pegada unos cinco minutos y ya llegamos.- Señalo por la ventana el lugar acordado, para desayunar.

-Oh, lo siento... estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes.- Bajó del Volvo y voló hasta mi puerta, para ayudarme a bajar como un perfecto caballero.

Entramos sin apuros, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde para un desayuno. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con taburetes que daban a la ventana y ordenamos unos panqueques, café y zumo de naranja.

-¿Entonces que haremos al final?- Pregunté después de darle un sorbo a mi jugo.

-No lo sé... El día no esta muy lindo como para estar fuera. Que te parece una tare de sillón.- Me dijo con la sonrisa más linda que he visto.

-Perfecto, estoy muerta. Es un milagro que este ahora aquí, por mi me hubiese quedado todo el día en la cama.

-¿Así que todo el día en la cama?- Pronunció con una sonrisa picara de medio lado antes de levantarse un poco hasta alcanzar mis labios y darme un rápido beso.

Extrañamente un enojo invadió mi cuerpo, pensando que Edward sólo me quería para que le diese placer... Se supone que esa era la clausula del acuerdo. Él me ayudaba con Jacob y yo me acostaba con Ed y le daba pase libre para besarme, aún así, me molesto demasiado el comprobar la verdad de este hecho. Me hizo sentir sin importancia, un objeto.

-Claro, eso es lo único que te interesa ¿no? Que yo me acueste contigo.- El ácido de mi voz salía en cascadas.

-¿Qué dijiste Isabella?- Mi enojo se fue a un pozo y lo reemplazo un miedo al ver sus ojos oscuros por el enojo.

-Mmm eso, ya lo escuchaste.- Mi voz era un completo susurró entrecortado.

-Como se te ocurre decir algo como eso.- No alzaba el tono, pero si era duro.- Escúchame bien- se levantó del asiento al frente mío y se sentó a mi lado- tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mi y nunca, nunca serás sólo sexo.- Sus manos apresaban mi rostro con fuerza, mas sin dañarme.- Debes saber que si fuese por mi, nada de lo que nosotros tenemos estaría estipulado por un acuerdo. De ser por mi, esto sería real.- Y me da un beso suave y delicado... con mucho sentimientos, reafirmando lo que acababa de decir.

Le respondí el contacto, pero en mi mente rondaban las dudas ¿No se supone que yo era la que le molestaba estar confundida por una farsa, por un noviazgo falso, la que no quería sentir nada más porque esto era un simple venganza en la que ambos ganábamos algo? Mi corazón latía desbocado, por sus palabras... el hecho de que lo nuestro podría ser real. No sé por qué, pero quería que lo fuese y eso me hacía cuestionarme mis verdaderos sentimientos por Edward.

Cuando nos separamos el sonrió triunfal y corrió su desayuno a su nueva posición en la mesa y se quedo a mi lado hasta que terminamos de comer, por suerte Ed no me pidió ninguna respuesta a su confesión, lo que era bueno, ya que no sabía que decirle. Terminamos y él pago sin escuchar mis reclamos sobre que yo podía cancelar lo mío sin problema alguno. Estábamos por salir cuando ante nosotros apareció Jacob.

-¡Amor! No creí que te fuese a ver.- él imbécil de Black me separó de Edward y plantó sus labios en los míos.

_Edward p.o.v._

No fui lo suficientemente rápido, para evitar que el chucho la sacara de mi lado y en un momento la estaba besando... ¡La estaba besando! Bella tenía sus labios fruncidos, trataba de correr el rostro, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del imbécil de manera tensa y los ojos bien abiertos, estas reparaciones me llevaron un segundo. Al segundo siguiente tenía a mi "novia" detrás de mi espalda y me enfrentaba a un iracundo ex-novio, pero si se ira se trataba yo ganaba. Todo lo que veían mis ojos y percibía mi cerebro era de color rojo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella Black, ya te lo había dejado claro.- Él se acercó a mi con los puños cerrados, listo para atacar, pero yo no me alejé, si no que al contrario me preparé para defender lo que era mío.

-Ella es mía, creo haberlo dejado claro también.

-No no lo. Déjala en paz, perro.

Vi como su mano se dirigía a mi rostro, también percibí como algunos curiosos nos miraban a través del vidrio del local, mientras nosotros no enfrentábamos a las afueras del lugar. Mi cabeza trabaja rápido, por lo que no me costó nada esquivarlo y pegar en su estomago. Sin embargo antes de poder propiciar otro golpe, para poder irme con Bella, el me golpeó la quijada... dolió, el chucho tenía fuerza, me recuperé rápido y golpeé su ojo con mi puño izquierdo haciendo que se tambaleara, y con mi mano izquierda volví a agredir su estomago, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Ya basta!.- Gritó mi "novia" interponiéndose entre lo dos, aunque Black estaba un poco más atrás tratando de estabilizarse.

-Jacob, ya no soy tu novia. Tú me engañaste, así que no reclames- Ahora Jacob estaba recuperado, pero escuchaba a su ex.- Yo estoy con Edward y no se te ocurra volver a golpearlo.- Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el Volvo. En menos de un minuto estábamos fuera de la cafetería y en camino a mi casa.

Llegamos en silencio, sabía que Bella se molestó, aunque aún así sujetaba mi mano dándome pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Me bajé rápidamente y le abrí la puerta, mientras ella bajaba pude notar como se quedaba viendo mi mandíbula y daba un pequeño bufido y fruncía el ceño.

No había nadie en casa, lo supe por qué una nota de Alice avisaba que salieron a Port Angeles y mis padres aún no volverían, ya que llegaban mañana de su viaje a Washington por asuntos de una conferencia de medicina a la que mi padre debía asistir. Bella caminó delante mío hasta la cocina, me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí y fue por una compresa fría de gel que mi madre dejaba en el congelador. Ella conocía tan bien está casa como la suya propia, así que no vacilo ni un instante. Volvió hacia mi (sin romper el silencio) y apoyó el gel congelado en la parte de mi cara que había sido dañada, no pude evitar quejarme por el dolor.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Porque reaccionaste como un idiota y te golpearon, eso te dejará un moretón.

-¿Te molesto que te separara de Jacob? ¿Es eso?- La sola idea de que ella quisiera besarlo hizo que mi estomago se revolviese.

-No, tonto... claro que no, eso te lo agradezco. Pero no tenías por qué golpearlo, mira como quedaste. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te dañaba más que esto? ¿No has pensado en eso?- Veía enojo en ella, pero también preocupación.

-Hey- mi mano fue hasta su mentón- no paso nada, fue sólo un puñetazo, que en unos días no habrá dejado huella.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Su voz era tan tierna.

-Sí, no me paso nada... No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido.

-¡No son cosas sin sentido!- estalló- ¡No quiero que nada te pase! Eso es todo.

-Nada me paso.- La obligué a sentarse en mi regazo.

-Promete que no volverás a pelear.- En un momento de suma ternura alzó su dedo meñique esperando a que cruzara el mío propio con el de ella, para cerrar una promesa.

-Lo prometo.- Y le tendí mi dedo. Hice el gesto más femenino de la existencia por ella.

Lo bueno fue que en recompensa me empezó a dar pequeños cortos besos en los labios, hasta que se terminó por profundizar, aunque sin segundas intenciones. Estuvimos así por lo menos una media hora, hasta que decidimos movernos hasta el sillón, para ver algo de televisión y matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos que fuese momento de almorzar y nos diese hambre. Bella en ningún momento me permitió quitarme la compresa de mi rostro.

Veíamos un especial de Friends, hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde, cuando ya se hacía hora de comer nuevamente, aunque no quería moverme, me encantaba hacer cosas banales que se transformaban en lo mejor del mundo si tenía a Bella entre mi brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y con sus manos jugueteando entre las mías.

-Ya es hora de comer.- Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero no me quiero mover.

-Yo tampoco, pero había pensado en que te podía cocinar si quieres.- Dijo ella dudosa.

-Me encantaría, pero déjame ayudarte.- Le pedí.

Ella me dio un beso en los labios sinuoso.

-Claro, vamos ¿Que se te antoja?- Me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué te parece hacer pastas?

-¡Sí!- Afirmó emocionada.

Salió corriendo a la cocina y sacó todo lo que tendría que ocupar, a mi me dejó a cargo de picar la carne en cuadritos bien pequeños para la salsa y ella de dedico a picar los vegetales que se ocuparía en la misma, como zanahorias, cebollas, pimientos y cosas por el estilo.

Puso los vegetales recién picados en un sarten para freírlos antes un poco, puso las pasta a hervir. Faltaba solo la carne para comenzar la labor de la sala, por lo que se puso a mi lado para ayudar y así terminar más rápido.

-Me gusta verte cocinar.- Le dije, sin apartar la vista de mis dedos y el cuhillo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella curiosa.

-No sé, sólo sé que me gusta.

-Lo haré más seguido entonces, solo pido ayuda con los platos.- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- Le devolví al sonrisa y continué con mi tarea- Unos dos minutos después ya estaba a carne picada y Bella la había puesto a cocinar en el mismo sarten de las verduras. Me acomodé en una silla para observarla cual acosador, hasta que me pidió poner la mesa, porque estaría listo.

El plato en si lucía delicioso, llevaba una espesa salsa roja sobre las pastas con queso rallada encima y unas hoja de albaca picada, nos sentamos en silencio, bebiendo una copa de vino para acompañar. Puse el primer bocado en mi boca y no pude evitar soltar un sonido de placer, lo tragué lentamente.

-Esto sabe excelente. Me tendrás que cocinar siempre.- Dije, metiendo un poco más de comida en mi boca.

-Gracias.- Pronunció sonriente, antes de seguir comiendo.

Me quede pensando un momento en cómo hacer, para que Bella quisiera hacer de esto algo real, no un acuerdo... Queriendo saber cómo enamorarla. Un sólo nombre apareció en mi cabeza.

Alice Cullen.

_Primero les quiero agradecer los más de cien RW, alertas y favs! No me lo creo! Es increíble. Muchas gracias de verdad! Las amo._

_Ahora pasando a otro tema, les quería preguntar algo. Yo hace unos meses me puse a escribir un libro de fantasía, me preguntaba... ¿si yo lo publicase en un blog alguna lo leería? _

_Espero que me respondan, en una de esas lo publico y así pueden leer una historia original, con personajes nuevo y todo._

_Muchas gracias otra vez._

_Las amo xox_


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 9**

_Edward p.o.v._

Luego de ese delicioso almuerzo, nos volvimos a tumbar en el sillón viendo el especial de Friends que habíamos dejado por un momento, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con mi hermana, ya que, aun no llegaban, pero lo haría a su momento... estaba convencido de que ella me ayudaría a saber por donde empezar, es decir, sabía que Bella no era indiferente hacia mi persona, ella sentía algo y lo podía jurar al cielo, pero ¿cómo hacer que se diese cuenta o que sus sentimientos se volviesen más fuertes?... Bueno, para eso necesitaba a Alice.

Estuvimos callados un buen tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía, la compañía del otro y la serie de la cual los dos éramos grandes fánaticos.

-Me gusta esto.- Susurró con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté, girando mi rostro hacia el de ella, cual estaba alzado mirándome.

-Esto, estar tranquilos en el sillón, viendo televisión, abrazados... No lo sé, se siente bien.- Dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. No comprendo, por qué nunca me dejaste estar así contigo antes.- Pronuncié esas palabras con un poco de miedo por su reacción, pero tal vez podía conseguir valiosa información sobre a su impresión de mi.

-Eso era porque, usted Sr. Cullen lo único que quería era estar en mis pantalones.- Dijo divertida.

-Eso no es cierto.- Me senté más derecho y me puse frente a ella. Yo sonreía.- Me hubiese encantado hacer este tipo de cosas contigo, amo estar de cualquier forma contigo; como por ejemplo, ver T.V., dormir abrazados, hablar, reírnos y bueno por supuesto que amo estar entre sus piernas, Sra. Swan.

Ella se sonrojó y me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Claro, haces el comentario más tierno y cursi del mundo y lo arruinas con lo de estar entre mis piernas.- Habló con su brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.- Me defendí, quedándome frente a ella, de cuclillas en el suelo.- ¿Además por qué te molesta tanto? Tú me usas para un venganza, que tiene de malo querer tenerte solo para mi, como hace años lo deseo y no solamente contando el hecho de tener relaciones contigo.

-Sí, pero... m, sí, pppero yo. No, mmm, pero Edward...

-¿Bella que sientes por mi? ¿De verdad es sólo por venganza _esto_?

_Bella p.o.v._

¡Mierda! ¿Qué le decía? Es decir, tenía claro que le tenía cariño, nunca lo negué y siento que mis pensamientos hacen eco ante este hecho a cada momento, sabía también que mi cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a su cercanía, sus caricias, besos hasta olor, sabía que tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia él y que lo encontraba una de las más increíbles personas en cuanto a personalidad, sin tener en cuenta la creciente necesidad que adquiría mi ser hacia él... Pero yo sabía a lo que Edward se refería, mi "novio" preguntaba con respecto a un sentimiento más fuerte y el que se deben tener las parejas y yo no estaba segura si lo sentía, hasta el momento lo único que tenía claro es que lo quería como amigo con el cual tenía una increíble atracción física... ¿Algo más? No estoy segura.

Por suerte en ese preciso instante, la puerta principal se abrió, salvada por la campana. Edward se volvió a acomodar en el sillón con una mirada ofuscada, pero se vio contrastada por una sonrisa amistosa que le dedicó a sus cuatro amigos que acababan de llegar, sin embargo, podías afirmar que esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Hola.- Saludamos Edward y yo al unísono, lo que provocó un estúpido y leve sonrojo por mi parte.

-Hey ¿cómo están?

-Bien.- Me aventuré a contestar por ambos.- ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

Nos contaron que Alice y Rosalie habían sometido a sus novios a una tortura de compras en Port Angeles, aunque los chicos también habían tenido su momento de diversión en una exposición de autos que estaba en la ciudad, bueno y Rose también disfruto esto, ya que, ella amaba los automoviles y todo lo que tuviese que ver con motores y tuercas.

Estábamos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando Alice reparó en la quijada de su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso?- Se acercó hasta él y lo examinó con detención, la piel no estaba morada, pero si tenía un tono verdusco y colorado en la zona agredida.

-Nos encontramos con Black y tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con él, cuando besó a Bella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuatro voces cantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Eso, fuimos por un desayuno y al salir nos encontramos con Jacob el cual me agarro desprevenida, me beso, Edward se enojo, Black también y Edward terminó con eso y bueno... mi ex-probablemente terminó peor.

-Eso le pasa por imbécil.

-No hables que aún no te perdono completamente.- Le advertí con mi dedo índice señalándolo, el resopló, pero yo ne le preste atención.

Ya eran alrededor de las siete para entonces y me di cuenta de que era hora de emprender la retirada, casi no había visto a mi padre esta semana entre tanta locura y quería por lo menos verlo el día de hoy, así que, di aviso de que me iría, para buena o mala suerte Edward dijo que me llevaría. Esto sería interesante.

Me subí a tan conocido Volvo y emprendimos el camino en silencio, por el contrario de los otros momentos con falta de sonido que hemos compartido este resultaba un poco incómodo y tenso. Yo sabía que lo más saludable era abordar el tema pendiente, dar a entender mi punto de vista, decirle que sentía por él y arreglar el problema; sin embargo, acá esta la cuestión ¿qué siento?

Pérdida en mis cavilaciones estacionamos frente a mi casa, la luz de la sala y el porche estaban encendidas lo que significaba que mi padre estaba en casa, me quedé un momento observando mi hogar, de dos pisos, grandes ventanas de marco azul, unos tres escalones antes de la puerta principal, un árbol al lado izquierdo que daba justo a mi ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con un par de ojos verde profundo que me miraba interrogativo.

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperar por mi respuesta?

Me desabroché el cinturón y me acerqué a él con suma lentitud, sin perder el contacto visual, posé suavemente mis labios en los de él y los comencé a mover despacio, mis manos se fueron a su pecho y las de él a la cintura, cerré mis ojos instintivamente y mis dedos viajaron con tranquilidad hasta su cuello, el beso era tierno y relajado, mostraba cariño en sí... Luego de unos momentos delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo un permiso que fue prontamente otorgado, a pesar de que esto cada vez se volvía más pasional no perdía ese tono sentimental.

Me comencé a alejar lentamente de él, sin querer perder el contacto de tan asombroso beso de forma brusca, cuando por fin logré separarme de sus irresistibles labios le susurré muy cerca "esta es tu respuesta2 y bajé del auto, dejando atrás a un atónito Edward, aunque de reojo vi una sonrisa ladina bailando en la comisura de su boca.

Desperté por un sonido proveniente de mi celular, pude reconocer la melodía como la designada para Edward, por lo que obligué que el sopor desapareciera, para poder contestar la llamada.

-¿Aló?

-Bella... ¿Debo decir buenos días?- por su voz supe que sonreía.

-Sí, me acabas de despertar.

-Lo siento, pero ya era hora son cerca de las once.

-Hey, no es mi culpa es de mi padre, que le dan ganas de tener charlas de padre a hija hasta tarde y luego le da por ir a amenazar personas con su arma de servició.- Dije riendo entre dientes.

-Dile a tu padre que para la próxima me avise y vamos juntos.

-Se lo diré, por cierto te da las gracias por defenderme de Jacob ayer.

Él rió.

-Al menos alguien lo aprecia.- Seguía riendo, amaba el sonido de su risa.

_Fashback_

_-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Charlie desde el sillón._

_-Sí. Hola papá.- Me acerqué hasta él y lo bese en la mejilla antes de acomodarme a su lado._

_-¿Cómo estás hija?_

_-Bien, tranquila... lo pase muy bien con los chicos anoche.-Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-Me alegro... Bells te quería preguntar algo. Hoy estuve dónde Billy y bueno, vi a Jacob, tenía algunos golpes y me dijo que ustedes ya no estaban juntos, por culpa de Edward o algo así ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-¿Te dijo eso?- Me molestó el hecho de que culpara a alguien más y no aceptará que el me engaño y jodio todo.- Bueno no es cierto, el me engaño lo encontré con otra y con Edward estamos saliendo por así decirlo, pero él no tuvo nada que ver... excepto por los golpes.- Charlie me dio una severa mirada.- Hoy fuimos a desayunar con Edward y nos encontramos con Jacob, quien me beso en contra de mi voluntad y bueno Ed se enojó y terminó en una pelea._

_-¿Te engaño?- Al parecer mi padre había quedado en ese hecho y no en el resto._

_-Sí, por eso terminé la relación.-Sentía un poco de vergüenza por contarle esto a mi papá._

_Vi como se levantaba de su lugar he iba hasta la entrada donde colgaba su arma, vi que reviso que estuviese cargada y se la enfundo en el cinturón._

_-No me esperes, tengo que ir a hacerle una visita a ese Black y dile a Edward que gracias por defenderte._

_..._

_Cuando volvió de su visita a mi ex-novio no quiso revelar mucho, pero sé por seguro que Jacob ahora está más herido que antes, que fue amenazado por un arma y que Billy Black, su padre, también lo había amonestado aunque no sé muy bien de que forma._

_Fin Flashback._

-Ok, ok... hablamos mucho sobre mi padre ¿para que llamabas?

-Ah cierto, para saber si haríamos algo hoy.

-Yo tengo una excelente idea.- Anuncié.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Terminar esos sesenta ejercicios que nos quedan de matemáticas, porque son para el martes.

Sentí como soltaba un bufido.

-Pero yo no quiero.- Su tono de voz era cual niño de cinco años con un berrinche.

-¿Y si te prometo una recompensa?- Pronuncié con picardía.

-Mmm me has atrapado, estoy en tu casa en media hora.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió.

Fui por un baño rápido, donde aproveché de volver a rasurarme y aplicarme algunas cremas para hacer mi piel más sedosa y con un buen perfume, me sequé el cabello y me vestí con un short de mezclilla, una camiseta negra relativamente apretada y obviamente aproveché para ponerme interiores de encaje se un color azul rey muy bonito, lo bueno de tener la calefacción a veinte grados es que podías andar con estas pintas por tu hogar sin congelarte en un lugar tan frío como Forks.

Me hice un sándwich de pavo y me serví un vaso de sumo de naranja, lo comí con calma. Estaba lavando lo que había ensuciado cuando tocaron el timbre y como ya era costumbre, mi corazón dio un vuelco y latió con fuerza al saber que era él. Cerré la llave, me sequé las manos lo más rápido que pude en mis ropas y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa marca Cullen, sus ojos verdes brillaban, llevaba una simple blusa blanca con una camisa a cuadros de tonos azules sobre esta, con unos jeans de diseño gastado, unos zapatos oscuros y unos libros quedaban bajo su brazo derecho. Este hombre era un pecado.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrar a mi casa.

-Hola- Me saludó.

-Hola.- Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la mesa del comedor para que dejara los libros, yo fui por las hojas donde estaba el resto del trabajo, lápices y calculadora. Le ofrecí algo para beber, pero se negó alegando que mientras más rápido empezáramos, más rápido obtendría su recompensa. El tiempo paso rápido, a pesar de estar dedicándolo ama matemáticas, pero al lado de mi "novio" los minutos solían arrancarse de las manos, me reía mucho con él y además me ayudaba mucho, cuando había algo que no sabía resolver o me equivocaba, se daba el tiempo y la molesta de explicarme al detalle y no importaba cuanto tiempo tomara, lo hacía hasta que lo entendía por completo.

Así pasaron tres horas en que terminamos el trabajo finalmente y se nos hizo hora de almorzar.

-¡Al fin!.- Exclamó Edward, haciendo sonar su cuello tratando de quitarse la rigidez de estar en la misma posición por un rato.

-Sí, ya no soportaba un número más. Tengo hambre ¿comemos?

-Claro, que quieres comer... No sé ¿quieres que cocine?- Le pregunté.

-No te preocupes, estamos muy cansados y no deseo lavar platos, mejor pidamos algo además me debes esa recompensa por todo este trabajo.- En un fluido movimientos, como todos lo que él hacía, se levantó de la silla y me agarró de la cintura haciendo que yo también quedase de pie, me pego a su cintura dándome un deseoso beso.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y acarició desde mi cintura hasta el borde de mis senos cubiertos por el brasier, yo lo imité y pase mis manos por su espalda bajo sus ropas, le arañe y acaricie toda piel que llegué a tocar, Edward bajó sus caricias hasta mi trasero, debo decir, que esto solo mando una ola de deseo a mi, pero lo que lo hizo aún más fue cuando me levanto en vilo y me hizo enredar mis piernas en sus caderas, por lo que su bulto quedó en mi sexo; di un gemido de placer en medio del beso.

Sentí que quedaba sentada en una superficie dura y plana la que pude reconocer como la mesa en la que habíamos estado trabajando solo que ahora estábamos al otro extremo de esta, así no nos importunarían los papeles y materiales de estudio. Edward tomó el dobladillo de mi blusa y la sacó velozmente, observé como su mirada se oscurecía la verme con ropa interior provocador y se lamía los labios antes de atacar mi cuello con las caricias que ya sabía como me gustaban.

Con hábiles manos, lo desvestí de la cintura hacia arriba, deleitándome con la vista de su trabajado pero no exagerado torso. Era dolorosamente perfecto, sus besos húmedos me tenía loca, sobretodo cuando su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi lóbulo... además de perfecto era un maldito dios del sexo.

-¿Sabes?- Susurró con voz ronca y sensual en mi oído- Amo como se ve tu trasero con estos pantalones, me puse duro apenas te vi, pero necesito sacarlos para poder follarte.- Gemí de placer por escucharlo hablar sucio y el mordió mi cuello con fuerza, lo que causo dolor pero seguido por el placer.

Como había anunciado sacó el resto de mi ropa y la suya propia también, estábamos los dos desnudos tocándonos como condenados y besándonos como si la vida se fuese en ello.

-Edward.- Le rogué sin poder soportar más el no sentirlo dentro mío.

-Bajate y apoya tus codos en la mesa.- Hice lo que me ordenó, quedando de espaldas, mi trasero alzado hacia y completamente expuesta.

De un momento a otro sentí como el miembro de de Edward rozaba mi entrada que se encontraba a más no poder de mojada, y de un sólo golpe se enterró en mi, esta posición me hacia sentir que tocaba lugares que no sabía que existían.

-Amo tu coño Bella.- Ipso facto me dio una nalgada y fue el mismo tipo de reacción que tuve con la mordida en el cuello de dolor seguido por placer, pero elevado a diez mil.

-¡AHHH! Edward... H-hazlo ot-otra vez.- Gemí entrecortadamente por la estocadas frenéticas que no me daban tregua.

-Mmm ¿que tenemos aquí?- su tono era estrangulado- Te gusta rudo ¿no?- Me dio dos nalgadas más y yo gritaba como posesa.

Una de sus manos fue hasta mi cabello y lo tiro con fuerza, amaba cuando Edward me sometía y me trataba con rudeza al igual que cuando era tierno, pero esto are más erótico, no sé había algo sobre le hecho de que me dominara que me volvía completamente loca.

Puse dos de mis dedos en mi clítoris y comencé a masajearlo en círculos sin descanso, mientras Ed me seguía dando nalgadas y ya podía sentir la presión en mi vientre bajo.

-Mme vengo Edward.- Gemí.

-Vente para mi.- Me golpeó el trasero con fuerza descomunal lo que provocó que mi orgasmo se liberara, sentí como mis paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Edward lo que al parecer genero su liberación, ya que lo sentí llenarme por completo.

Estuvimos un tiempo calmando nuestras respiraciones como siempre y cuando estuvimos recuperados Edward salió dentro mío dejando un leve sentimiento de vacío. Entre miradas cómplices nos vestimos, yo no me moleste en volver a ponerme mis interiores y sólo me quedé con el short y la blusa negra, Edward optó por sus jeans y la camisa a cuadros, sin la blanca debajo por lo que se apreciaba su pecho descubierto. Él sería mi perdición.

Estaba de espaldas a Ed cuando sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban por los hombros.

-Me encantas.- Pronunció.

-Tu igual si vamos al caso.- Dije divertida, el respondió con un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.-¿Qué pediremos?

-¿Te parece comida china?

-Perfecto.- Fui por los menús que tenia en mi cocina y buscamos uno que nos gustara a ambos, por suerte este servicio estaba cerca de mi casa y se demoro tan solo media hora en llegar. Yo fui a abrir la puerta, mientras Edward buscaba el dinero.

-Hola.- Saludé cordial.

-Acá esta tu pedido preciosa.- A este tipo no lo había visto antes, si lo mirabas era guapo, cabellos cafés, ojos grises, piel bronceada - no sé dónde si en Forks no había sol- y dientes blancos, pero no se comparaba en nada al chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí, gracias.- Respondí incómoda, tomé las bolsa y antes de poder llamar a Edward el sujeto volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que te de mi número? Tal vez podamos salir y ...

-Toma el dinero. Y te quedaste sin propina.- Edward había aparecido, tendiéndole un billete y cerrando la puerta en la nariz del repartidos.

Me reí por el comportamiento primitivo de Edward.

-¿Celoso Cullen?

-Nadie toca lo que es mío.- Dijo, pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Mmm si puede que sea tuya.- Lo besé en los labios.- Pero seguramente estaba jugando, no soy el tipo de chica que deja embobados a los demás.

-De verdad no te ves con claridad, mira... además como luces ahora no ayuda, no debí dejar que abrieses la puerta... Tu blusa deja ver que andas sin brasier, esos pantalones muestran tus hermosas piernas, tu pelo grita sexo a los cuatro vientos, tus ojos son hermosos y tienes una preciosa sonrisa.- Yo me sonrojé y el me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión- si fuera él seguiría intentando conseguir una cita.

-Eso quiere decir que le puedo pedir el número- lo moleste- era bastante guapo y...

-¿Qué cosa Isabella? Tu eres mía.- Me apresó contra la muralla más cercana quitando la comida de mis manos y dejándola en la mesa de arrimo que estaba al lado de la entrada.- Sólo mía.

Me besó tratando de demostrar su punto, dejando en claro que cada porción de piel era de él, cada beso, cada lugar de mi cuerpo eran de su pertenencia... Extrañamente eso me encanto. Cuando nos falto el aire nos dispusimos a comer, pero no sin antes de una promesa de terminar esto de la mejor manera. Amaba que mi padre trabajase los domingos.

_¡Hola! como están? Les gusto? Me dejan un RW? Yo sé que ustedes quieren ;) _

_Gracias por los asombrosos cometarios, los Favs y las Alertas y a todas las que me dijeron que leerían una historia mía original... A continuación les dejo la contra portada que dice más o menos de que se trata._

_**"Dos vidas para encontrarse. Dos vidas para amarse.**__**Dos vidas con los mismos amantes.**_ Dos vidas con las mismas dificultades. Dos vidas con los mismo hechos sobrenaturales. Dos vidas con el mismo fatídico final... ¿Qué haces con una tercera?"

_**-Renacer**_****(nombre del libro).

_CHAN! CHAN! okno, pero bueno eso es... Si les interesa el prox cap dejaré el link donde subiré el libro y también lo pondré en mi perfil._

_Gracias otra vez... LOVE LOVE LOVE!_

_xox_


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 10**

_Bella p.o.v._

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba peinando mi cabello que al parecer se había revelado contra lo estéticamente aceptable, mis ondas normalmente manejables eran ahora tirabuzones que salían disparados en todas direcciones, tuve que optar por tomarlo en un especie de tomate, con algunos mechones no tan rebeldes sueltos. Tanto pelear con mi pelo, no me di cuenta de que tocaban la puerta de entrada. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y la abrí de un tirón, con premura por verlo.

-Cuidado con la puerta.- Me dijo riendo, pero yo a lo único que atine fue a tirarme en sus brazos y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Edward por la fuerza del impacto retrocedió un paso por el porche antes de rodear mi cintura con fuerza y pegarme aún más a su cuerpo, mi cabeza que reposaba en su hombro se acercó más a la zona y aspire su olor, el que era más fuerte; ya que seguramente estaba recién salido de la ducha.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice tan bien, para merecer este recibimiento?- Se alejó un poco de mi para poder mirarme, pero no rompió tan cálido y cómodo abrazo.

-No sé, pero debió haber sido bueno.- Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, ninguna intención doble, simplemente... en realidad, no sé... hoy desperté con una absurda necesidad por estar con él, un deseo imposible de poder verlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo y demostrarle lo que sentía ¿qué sentía? No tengo idea, sin embargo, quiero demostrarlo. He sentido que en comparación Edward ha sido tan cariñoso y amoroso que a su lado parezco un tempano.

-Muy bueno.- Reafirma.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté.

-Sí, claro si me sueltas puede que sea más fácil llegar a clases.- Él se rió, supe que no estaba ni cerca de molestarlo.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Bueno, Srta Swan. Nos veremos en problemas.- Su boca se acerca a ese punto específico de mi cuello, el que conoce de memoria y me besa. Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas bajan por mi cuerpo sin hacerse esperar.

Tomé sus cabello entre mis dedos y obligué a que sus labios ahora estuviesen sobre los míos, nos besamos con pausa y mesura hasta que nos separamos por completo incluso rompimos el abrazo.

-Voy por mi mochila.- Entré a mi casa, subí al segundo piso, agarré mi bolso e incluso bajé más rápido que cuando abrí la puerta. En treinta segundos ya estaba fuera y caminando hacia el lado del copiloto del Volvo, dóndo un chico de cabello cobrizo me esperaba para ayudarme a entrar.

El camino fue silencioso, como casi todos los recorridos en auto que compartíamos. Al parecer también congeniábamos en lo de pensar y reflexionar en movimiento, lo cual era sin duda muy agradable. Jacob tenía la tendencia a hablar sin para cuando conducía -en realidad en todo momento- lo cual se volvía tedioso, porque no había forma de evitarlo... era hablar en exceso o soportar silencios incómodos; lo triste es que todo esto comenzó a suceder cuando empezamos a salir.

Nunca debí haber aceptado ser la novia de Jacob Black.

Apenas llegamos al estacionamiento reconocí a través del vidrio a nuestros cuatro amigos viniendo hacia el Volvo. Ed bajó primero, para abrirme la puerta, al momento en que yo bajé nos encontrábamos los seis en mismo lugar.

-¡Bellita!- Exclamó el oso, estrujándome en sus brazos.- Desde que sales con este- señaló a mi "novio"- me tienes muy botado.

-N-no res-piro.

-¡Emmett!-Vi como una nívea mano lo golpeaba en la cabeza, antes de que me dejara en el suelo. La voz la reconocí como la de su novia.

Unos brazos increíblemente familiares me rodearon los hombros por detrás, Edward apoyó su cabeza al costado de mi cuello y miró a los demás.

-Hermanito.- Dijo Alice- Me llamó Carlisle y me dijo que Tanya vendría a la ciudad por una semana.- Alice se veía extraña ante esto, era como si le alegrara el hecho y a la vez no lo pudiese tolerar.

Tanya Denali, por lo que la conocía era una persona algo -por no decir bastante- superficial, caprichosa y muy pendiente de el sexo opuesto. No era de mi total agrado, no era el tipo de personas con las que trataba de rodearme, pero era muy cercana a los Cullen, ya que sus padres eran viejos amigos de ellos. Ella era una especie de prima, excepto por la parte en que Tanya tiene una especial fijación en Edward, nunca antes me importo y nunca antes él le prestó atención, pero ahora que estamos "juntos" puede que la situación se vuelva incómoda.

-Mhumm- Murmuró simplemente la persona que me abrazaba con cariño- Sólo espero, por el bien de todos que no sea tan insiste como en años anteriores. No quiero volver a despertar y encontrarla en mi habitación.- Dijo él con hastío.

Giré mi cabeza, para quedar enfrente de él, sintió mi mirada y me observó con esos profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Así que en tu habitación? Creo que me iré a tu casa durante esa semana.- Digo molesta.

Los demás se ríen y murmuran algo de ir a clases, aunque por el rabillo del ojo puedo percibir como Alice les hace señas para que nos dejen solos.

-¿Celosa?- Se da vuelta y se pone enfrente mío, agachando la mirada.

-No.- Respondo cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces ¿qué importa si llega a mi habitación en ropa interior?- Pude sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, si a ti no te importa es a Tanya a la única que verás en ropa interior.- Comencé a moverme, pero antes de dar un paso me tenía acorralada entre el auto y él.

-Admite que estás celosa.- La sonrisa de fanfarrón en su rostro sólo hacía que me molestase más.

-No estoy celosa.

-Entonces no importa si Tanya vuelve a besarme como lo hizo hace un año ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué lo beso?! Ni loca iba a dejar que eso pasara nuevamente, él esta conmigo ¿Qué se cree?

-Ya está bien, puede que este un poco celosa.- La sangre seguía subiendo hacia mi rostro.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- Se acercó con lentitud hacia mis labios.- Sabes que a la única que me interesa besar a es a ti ¿cierto?

-Nunca está demás un recordatorio.- Susurró. ÉL sonríe.

Me besa con pasión y deseo, pero es corto, ya que a lo lejos en un mundo donde no somos solamente nosotros, suena una campana que nos avisa que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a nuestra de la mano, aunque noto un cambio en Edward, luce más feliz y no despega su ojos de mi y el agarré que tiene sobre mi mano se vuelve más firme.

Entramos al salón y pude notar que las miradas curiosas y/o envidiosas disminuyeron en número con respecto a la semana pasada y sobretodo con respecto al primer día que aparecimos como pareja. Este pequeño detalle me relaja un poco, pues nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Nos sentamos dónde siempre y me alegro de decir que Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano. El profesor entro y dijo que los que aún no terminaban los cien ejercicios aprovecharan esta hora para trabajar y los que ya habían terminado les avisaran, para retirar las hojas de desarrollo, mi "novio" levantó la mano libre y le tendió unas trece páginas llenas de cálculos.

Nos quedamos sin nada que hacer, lo cual era algo bueno; ya que las matemáticas era como ir y volver al purgatorio. Pagaba cada uno de mis posibles pecados en esta vil materia.

Sentí como unos suaves labios rozaban mi mejilla, quitando mi concentración de los insultos y lamentaciones respecto a matemáticas. Su nariz rozaba mi mandíbula con delicadeza al igual que su boca, hasta que se detuvo en la mía y me dio un tierno beso; y a pesar de que yo deseaba más nos encontrábamos en clases y no podíamos dar un espectáculo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato con nuestras manos entrelazadas y con mi cabeza reposando en su hombro, a diferencia de antes de este extraño acuerdo ahora Edward acercaba su silla lo más posible a la mía, así estábamos en un constante contacto y me encantaba.

-¿Haremos algo hoy?- Pregunto.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres hacer algo tú?

-Estoy abierta a sugerencias.- Me dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

-El día esta despejado, podríamos ir por un helado y a pasear por la plaza ¿no?

-Perfecto.- Le devuelvo el beso, pero en el cuello, ya que es lo que tengo más al alcance.

-¿Tienes decidido a qué universidad irás?- Preguntó de pronto.

-No muy bien, con Alice estábamos viendo la de Washington, la de Seattle o la de NYC. ¿Por qué?

-Para saber que opciones debería considerar.- Dijo él, como si hablase del burdo clima. Al parecer vio mi cara de shock y prosiguió.

-Alice no se va a ninguna parte sin ti, y Jasper a ninguna sin Alice y me arrastrará con él, por lo que lo más probable es que los cuatro terminemos en la misma universidad... Además que ninguno tiene problemas académicos como para que rechacen a uno de nosotros.

-¿Enserio?- La sonrisa en mi rostro debió ser parecida a la del gato de Alicía En El País De Las Maravillas.

-Sí, además cualquiera de esas tres tiene un buen campus de medicina, así que, sería ideal irme con mis dos mejores amigos y mi novia.- Me percaté que no uso ningún timbre especial o distinto cuando dijo novia como solía hace antes. No se por qué esto me hizo sonreír aún más.

-Sí, sería maravilloso.- Acoté y le di un beso.

Las clase paso rápido y ni hablar de la segunda que tuve con Alice, porque entre trabajar, poner atención en clases y que la pixie me hablara todo el tiempo sobre los cuatro yendo a la misma universidad, porque aunque aun faltase un año para decidir, había que planearlo con tiempo y preguntarle a Rose y Emmett a donde se irían para considerar el lugar, etc, etc -ya que le conté lo que dijo Edward- la tenía en un estado difícil de controlar.

La profesora nos dio unos cinco minutos libres, antes de que sonara la campana cuando Alice abarcó un nuevo tema con respecto a su hermano.

-¿Sigues siendo igual de indiferente que haces unas semanas?

-Muy bien sabes, que nunca he sido indiferente a Edward.

-Sí.- Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y daba pequeños brincos en su banco.- Pero ¿ya has aceptado tus sentimientos por él?

-Siempre he dicho que lo quiero y que me atrae, no sé que tanta vuelta le das al asunto.

-Porque conozco a mi hermano y sé que él siente mucho por ti y mucho se queda corto. Así que quiero asegurarme de que no va a asalir dañado por esperanzas banas.

-Alice, yo quiero mucho a tu hermano, no sé si de esa forma extremadamente cursi a la que te refieres, pero nunca querría hacerle ningún daño.

-De acuerdo, sé que no le haría daño. Sin embargo, deseo que admitas que lo quieres más que como un amigo y que es más que una atracción física, porque tú miras a Edward de la misma forma que yo miro a Jasper.- La campana sonó, mi mejor amiga se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y salió del salón, yo quede un poco perpleja por lo que me dijo y en un estado algo distraído tomé mis cosas y salí del salón de clases para encontrarme con los orbes verdes que no me dejaban tranquila.

Tal vez si tenía sentimientos fuertes por Edward.

...

-¿Bella?- Preguntó mi "novio"

-¿Si?

-Has estado callada y distraída desde el segundo período.

Tenia razón desde lo que me dijo Alice la pregunta de si mis sentimientos hacia Edward eran fuertes, no dejaba mi cabeza. De hecho no había reparado muy bien en el hecho de tener un helado de fresa en mis manos y de estar en esta amplia plaza con un adonis a mi lado.

Estábamos sentados en una banca de color verde al frente de unos juego donde unos cuatro niños jugaban felices, con sus madres y algunos padres observándolos.

-Sí, lo siento es que Alice me dijo algo que me dejo pensando eternamente.

-¿Qué te dijo el demonio en miniatura?- En ese momento un mensaje llego al celular de Edward, por la pantalla pude ver que era la mencionada.

_"Yo lo sé todo, no me insultes. xox"_

-Ella me asusta- Dije después de leer el mensaje y no pude evitar mirar alrededor, para ver si estaba espiándonos o alguien lo hacia por ella.

-A mi igual.- Aceptó él, volviendo a poner su celular en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué te dijo mi amada hermana?- Volvió al tema luego de un rato.

¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo decir?

-Quiero una cita.- Solté de pronto. No sabía lo que había dicho, pero mi boca hablo por si sola.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero una primera cita contigo. No quiero que sea esto mentira.- Y el vomito verbal había vuelto con más fuerza.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí- Para que negar si mi subconsciente había sacado sin autorización lo que de verdad quería.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías.- Rió Edward con Júbilo y me beso, me beso la punta de la nariz, mis mejillas y mis labios... Nos besamos como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-Estaré encantado de tener un cita con usted Srta Swan.- Susurró sobre mis labios.

_..._

_Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar! Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y RW, hacen mi día._

_Sé que es algo corto, pero bueno... creo que aquí esta lo que todas quería leer o al menos nos comenzamos a acercar a eso._

_No creo que este fic pase de los 20 capítulos, así que ya vamos por la mitad más o menos._

_Las amo. Gracias por todo. xox!_


	11. Chapter 11

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**- **_En este capítulo he decidido narrar en presente y no en pasado, por lo que será como si estuviese sucediendo, preferí avisarles para que no se confundan. No les quito más tiempo, disfruten de lo que escribí-_

**Cap 11**

Salgo de la ducha y camino por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto sin ver nada realmente, porque mi cabeza esta llena de posibles atuendos para el día de hoy y mi cita. Edward llegará en una hora y no sé que ponerme, me dijo que era una sorpresa.

Es viernes, han pasado cuatro días desde mi vomito verbal y la invitación a salir y a pesar que fui yo la de la idea, Edward se rehúso a que yo organizara las cosas, no me opuse, ya que no tenía ni pista alguna de como hacer una cita.

Estoy sentada en mi cama, mirando el armario ¿qué me debo poner? Ni siquiera sé donde vamos como para tener una noción. Siento golpes en la puerta, me asustó pensando que Ed llegó temprano y yo no estoy lista, luego quito esa idea de la cabeza, porque no llegaría sin decirme. Me pongo una bata y bajo a abrir.

Es sólo Alice.

-Hola, te vengo a ayudar.- Dice y pasa con una bolsa en la mano, camina en dirección a mi habitación.

-Gracias, Alice.- Le agradezco abrazándola cuando ya estamos en mi pieza.

-Supuse que como mi hermano no te ha dicho nada, no sabes que ponerte. Yo, en cambio, sí sé un poco más que tú y tengo el atuendo adecuado para el día de hoy.

Saca una chaqueta de mangas tres cuartos color gris, una polera azul rey de tiritas que no era apretada pero que igual estilizaba y tenía encaje del mismo color en el escote en V, unos pantalones apretados negros y unas ballerinas grises con un toque de brillo muy sutil en los bordes.

-Es hermoso- La felicito.

-Ahora vístete rápido para ver tu maquillaje y tu peinado.

-De acuerdo.- No me molesto en salir de la habitación, ella está tan ocupada en sacar lo necesario para arreglarme que no se dará cuenta de mi desnudes. Elijó un lindo conjunto de ropa interior azul del mismo tono de la blusa también con apliques de encaje, me quito la bata y me pongo los interiores, me acerco a la cama y me pongo los pantalones seguido por la polera y por último los zapatos. No me pongo la chaqueta, ya que aun no hace frío y será para más entrada la noche, además recién son las seis de la tarde.

Alice me sienta y comienza a aplicarme cosas en la cara, yo sólo me dejo hacer, porque sé que no me dejará como payaso y buscará lo que más le gusta a Edward.

-Así que...- Comienza.

-Suéltalo Alice.- Le digo riendo.

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, cuéntame como paso esto por tu cabeza.

-Alice esto ya lo hablamos- Repito como por tercera vez en la semana.- Estábamos sentados en la plaza y yo simplemente le dije que quería una cita, no quería que esto fuera mentira, además que lo de Tanya y tu conversación me hizo pensar en ciertas cosas que antes no pensaba.

-¿Como en lo mucho que te gusta mi hermano?- Pregunta.

-Sí, por ejemplo eso o que no lo quiero ver con nadie más o que en la mañana despierto con la necesidad de verlo y ando soñando despierta todo el día, etc, etc...

-Interesante, yo sé lo que es eso, pero creo que he interferido lo suficiente. No te daré más pistas. Y por cierto, tienes razón con lo de Tanya, no la soporto.

-Sí, no me da muy buena espina, no creo que deje a Edward tranquilo sólo porque está conmigo.

-Exacto, no hay que fiarse de ella, no creo que sea mala idea que te pases por la casa muy seguido la próxima semana.

-Estaré pendiente.

-Ok tu maquillaje está listo.- Dice alegre.- Ahora tu cabello.

Siento que mi pelo queda divido en pequeños montones, Alie los peina y los moldea con una ligera crema. Luego de unos minutos mi cabellos parece de portada, pero muy natural, mis ondas caen en cascada por mis hombros y parte de mi espalda, esta lustroso y sedoso.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho- Habla cuando me veo de pie frente al espejo, ubicándose detrás mío. Mis piernas se ven largas y torneadas por tan apretados pantalones, la blusa cae ligera, mi torso se ve sinuoso y deja ver un poco donde se unos mis senos, pero no de manera grotesca, lo justo y necesario. Cuando me pongo la chaqueta, sólo para probar me doy cuenta de que hace ver mi cintura pequeña gracias al corte que posee. Además el maquillaje es suave, pero hace ver mis ojos profundos y mis labios llenos con un color natural.

-Eres una genio.- La agradezco con otro abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, yo me voy, mi hermanito llegará en menos de diez minutos.

Caminamos a la puerta de entrada donde la despido, cierro la puerta, voy a mi cuarto por un pequeño bolso de tira larga, es casual al igual que el atuendo que me trajo Alice, pongo mi celular, dinero, un espejo de mano y meto la chaqueta. Vuelvo al primero piso y espero por ese golpe en la puerta que hará que mi respiración se acelere.

Espero, espero, espero...

Y ese golpeteo suena, me levanto con un salto y abro la puerta con cuidado. Lleva su cabellos despeinado como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillan, una sonrisa adorna su rostro. Unos jeans azules casi negros cubren sus piernas, una camisa blanca su torso y una chaqueta negra descansa en su brazo.

-Hola- Musito.

-Hola. Te ves hermosa.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal.- Entramos a mi casa y me da un beso en los labios, es un beso que no pide más, es uno de esos besos que es sólo para disfrutar la cercanía, el tipo de beso que le das a una persona que de verdad quieres.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo. Él me pregunta si vamos y respondo afirmativamente, tomó el bolso y nos subimos al Volvo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto.

-Bueno vamos a Port Angeles, pero no te diré lo que haremos ahí.

-Pero, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.- Me cruzo de brazo y hago un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero créeme que te gustará. Te diré que no es ningún lugar lujoso o algo por el estilo.

-Eso no vale, ya lo sé.- Digo- es cosas de ver mi ropa, si fuésemos a un lugar de ese estilo, Alice no me hubiese puesto esto.

-Entonces, no te puedo seguir ayudando.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese insistir un poco más, mi celular suena, veo el identificado y es Charlie, deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

-Hola, hija.

-Hola papá ¿sucede algo?

-Nada, sólo quería saber si ya te habías ido con Edward.

-Sí, estamos camino a Port Angeles ¿tú estás en la casa?

-No, sigo en la oficina, de eso te quería hablar. Lo que pasa es que iré a cenar donde Sue y después tengo que volver a la estación, hubo un importante caso en la Capital y piden la ayuda de todos los policías de la región, entonces no podré ir a quedarme a casa.

-¿Pero está todo bien?- Mi voz suena preocupada.

-Sí, sólo algún otro loco, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda ¿Crees que puedas ira dormir con los Cullen? Me sentiré más relajado si no pasas la noche sola.

-Sí, no creo que tengan problema.- Respondo.

-Bueno, tengan cuidado chicos. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde hija.

-Buenos papá. Cuídate.- Él cuelga.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunta Edward.

-Sí, pero pidieron su ayuda en un caso, todos los policías de la región deben estar en eso. Preguntó si puedo dormir en tu casa está noche, dice que se sentirá más tranquilo.

-Amo a tu padre. Me da la perfecta excusa para llevarte a mi cama.- Dice con esa voz baja y seductora que me enloquece.

No respondo nada, por miedo de como sonará mi voz, sólo asiento y mi compañero se ríe, por lo que se gana un golpe en el brazo. A los pocos minutos y gracias a su premura tras el volante llegamos a la ciudad, la cual se veía muy viva; muchas personas caminaban por la bahía, las tiendas estaban todas abiertas, algunos puestos de artesanías adornaban las calles y los restaurantes estaban a no dar más.

Edward se baja y me habré la puerta con cuidado, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por las calles, su mano toma con fuerza la mía y con ese mismo brazo rodea mis hombros.

-¿Dónde vamos?¿Donde vamos?¿Donde vamos?- Pregunto cual niña pequeña en un viaje por carretera.

-Tranquila, un calle más y llegamos.

En un minuto doblamos a la derecha y veo una feria, sí una feria como esas de las películas, con miles de juegos, montañas rusas, carruseles, ruedas de la fortunas, algodón de dulce, fruta bañada en caramelos, miles de parejas riendo y amigos corriendo, puestos de desafíos con peluches de premio y más.

-¿Una feria?- Pregunto ante algo que ya sabía.

Edward pasa su mano por su cabello algo nervioso.

-Sí ¿te parece bien?

-Me encanta.- Me tiró a sus brazos y lo beso.

-Entonces vamos.- Vuelve a tomar mi mano y entramos juntos.

Nos dirigimos a un puesto de dulces y Ed nos compro a cada uno en algodón de azúcar sin escuchar mis reclamos de que yo era perfectamente capaz de pagar por mi. Luego fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, como la fila no era muy alta, subimos pronto.

-Supongo que no mentías cuando una vez me dijiste que no sufrías de miedo a las alturas.- Dice connuna hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy una niñita. Ese es Emmett, él le tiene miedo a las cosas.

Nos reímos acuestas de nuestro amigo y Edward me abraza, para que me acurruque en su pecho. Cuando llegamos a la cima del juego nos besamos, y este beso es igual al que no dimos cuando me fue a buscar. El tipo de beso que le das a la personas que quieres.

Seguimos con la dinámica de tratar de subirnos a todo lo posible, sin vomitar los dulces, frutas bañadas y chocolates que nos habíamos comido. Luego antes de que nos tuviésemos que retirar, Edward trata de conseguirme un peluche en un desafió de puntería, que consistía en disparar a seis patos que se paseaban en frente, obviamente lo consiguió y me dio un gato gigante, que entre sus patas tenía un corazón que decía _I love you_. Mi novio, quería darme un oso, pero a mi me gustaban más los gatos y un oso era muy común, son mejores los gatos.

Caminamos devuelta al Volvo para dejar el regalo que me había dado.

-Lo pase increíble. La perfecta cita.- Le digo, rozando sus labios en un próximo beso.

-Yo igual. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.- Y me besa, ahora el beso cambia, hay cariño y ternura en él, pero también ese deseo que nos identifica a él y ami, esa necesidad por estar juntos y tratar de fundirnos. Su lengua acaricia la mía en una danza dentro de nuestras bocas, nuestros labios encontraron el ritmo y se mueven en sincronía. Mis manos van a su cabellos, dando pequeños tirones y las suyas a mis caderas, pegándome mi cuerpo al suyo propio.

Nos separamos por aire y dejamos pequeños besos en el quiebre.

-¿Lista para irte?- Pregunta.

-Sí. Gracias por todo.

El camino fue rápido, gracias a la conducción de mi acompañante y en veinticinco minutos estuvimos fuera de su casa.

Ed estaciona en el garage y entramos a la casa por la puerta que se encuentra en frente. Al entrar me doy cuenta de que Alice no se ve ni es escucha a Alice, pero la casa no está vacía, ya que se encuentra Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Edward.

-Hola- Esme me mira distinto y con una sonrisa enorme.- ¿Nada que decirnos Edward? ¿Nadie a quien presentarnos?

-No sé por qué les presentaría a Bella si la conocen desde que nació.- Dice mi novio divertido. Ambos lo miran para que me presente.- Bueno, mamá papá ella es Bella Swan, mi novia.

Carlisle y Esme se levantan con enormes sonrisas en el rostro y me abrazas.

-Sabíamos que terminaríamos juntos, mañana haremos un almuerzo, para celebrar. Bella, cariño dile a Charlie que venga, además él ingrato ya nunca se pasa por aquí.- Yo me rió contagiados por su alegría.

-Yo le diré que se haga un espacio en su trabaja, para venir mañana.- Respondo feliz.

-Mamá- Habla Edward.- ¿Bella se puede quedar, es que Charlie tiene que pasar la noche en la estación?

-Por supuesto que puede, sin embargo, deben comportarse.- Mis mejillas enrojecen y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Todos ríen por mi comportamiento.

-No ocasionaremos problema.- Contesta Edward.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- Exclama Esme antes de volver a abrazarnos. Luego se despide con su esposo para ir a dormir, ya que son pasadas las diez y media.

-Al menos sé que le agrado a tus padres.

-Boba, siempre te han amado.

-Por cierto ¿soy tu novia?- Digo con una sonrisa.

En ningún momento, quedamos en ser novios de verdad, sólo en que ya no habría venganza. Pero no pusimos termino a los nuevo que teníamos, a pesar de que yo pensase en él como mi novio, mi verdadero novio, no existía el título oficial.

Era como un acuerdo tácito el que fuésemos novios.

Verdaderos novios.

-Sí, eres mi novia. Sólo mía.- Me da un beso con cariño y subimos a su cuarto tomados de la mano, como si fuese imposible que perdiésemos por completo el contacto.

Voy al armario de Edward y tomó una camisa al azar, la dejo encima de la cama y voy al baño, para lavarme la cara y sacar el maquillaje que Alice aplicó con dedicación. Vuelvo a la habitación y Edward ya esta en la cama con su pecho desnudo y unos pantalones de pijama.

Me saco con cuidado la ropa y quedo solo con interiores, para ponerme la camisa de mi novio. No me aburriré de escuchar esa palabra en mis pensamientos, Edward Cullen era mi novio, mío, mi novio, novio. ¡Qué bien sonaba! Me deleito mentalmente.

-No pongas a prueba mi autocontrol Bella.- Dice viéndome con su camisa que traslucía mi ropa interior y apenas cubría la mitad de mi trasero.

-Está bien.- Me meto rápidamente en la cama y me acurruco a su lado. Él me abraza sin pensarlo, nos quedamos tumbados largo rato y el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mi, las caricias de Edward en mi cabello hacen el sopor aún más fuerte y cuando estoy entrado al mundo de la inconsciencia, mi novio habla.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunta en un susurro tímido.

-Sí, Edward si quiero.- Hago el esfuerzo de alzar mi rostro y lo beso con suavidad.

-Gracias, Bella. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.- Y con eso dicho me duermo.

...

**_Hola! Les traigo este capítulo bien dulce y romántico ¿no creen?_**

**_Bueno, yo les traigo un trato :D Les parece que si llegamos a los 213 RW con esté capítulo, ese mismo día que se cumpla la meta, subo dos capítulos largos -con largos me refiero por lo menos más del doble que este- Les tinca? Bueno si llegamos a esa cantidad de RW, habrá mucho para leer._**

**_Las amo! xox _**


	12. Chapter 12

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 12.**

La luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, era suave y gris, al parecer el día estaba nublado ala contrario de ayer. Un fuerte brazo me rodeaba por la espalda, me giré sobre este abrazo y quede enfrente de un dormido Edward, sus labios estaban levemente entre abiertos, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, sus respiración acompasada y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Era hermoso.

Miré su velador y el reloj indicaba que eran cerca de la diez, era hora de levantarse, por lo que me puse a despertar a mi novio...novio...

Besé su mejilla y comencé a descender por su mandíbula, sentí como se removía y soltaba un suspiro. Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y abrió los ojos por completo. Su mirada estaba algo perdida, hasta que se fijo abajo y me vio, su sonrisa se expandió y acercó sus labios a los míos, nos sumisos en otro tierno beso.

-Hola.- Dije cuando nos separamos.

-Hola.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bajemos para tomar desayuno.

-Sí, vamos.- Me respondió.

Nos levantamos él se fue al baño, yo me puse los jeans de ayer y fui a la habitación de Alice.

-Pase.- Dice mi mejor amiga después de que golpeé.

-Hola, Al.

-Hola tú.- Me saludó con una sonrisa.- Supongo que necesitas algo que ocupar ¿cierto?

-Sí, por favor.

-Claro ¿cómo les fue anoche?.- Pregunta casi gritando.

-Bien, la cita fue perfecta.-Hable, con mi cabeza metida en una armario lleno de camisas, blusas, chalecos y sueters, separados por temporadas y ordenados por color. Saqué una blusa turquesa vivo y una chaleco de hilo delgado negro.- Luego vinimos acá y me presento frente a tus padres.

-¿Por qué te presento frente a mis padres?-Dejé lo que había elegido en la cama y me quité la camisa de Edward para ponerme la ropa.- Espera... No me digas que... ¡Cómo se me paso eso! ¡Son novios oficialmente!- Saltó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y me abrazo.

Yo me reí de su alegría y la abracé de vuelta.

-¡Somos cuñadas!-Se separó de mi y comenzó a dar saltitos con aplausos.

Me terminé de vestir y para ese entonces mi mejor amiga ya se había ido como un torbellino, para hablar con Esme y a comer algo. Antes de salir de ahí le robé una zapatillas verdes, parecidas al tono de la polera y fui hasta el cuarto de Edward para tomar mi celular y enjuagarme los dientes.

Ya no había nadie en la habitación, seguramente Ed se encontraba abajo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y marqué el número del móvil de mi padre, para avisarle lo del almuerzo.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola papá ¿cómo estás?

-Cansado, pero ahora me voy a casa, para dormir algo. ¿y tú?

-Yo muy bien. Te llamaba para decirte que Esme quiere hacer un almuerzo familiar hoy, para celebrar que Edward y yo estamos juntos.- Me reí y el me siguió- así que, que dice que _tienes _que venir, además de que hace tiempo no lo haces.

-Claro, dile que no se preocupen, estaré allí alrededor de las dos.

-Ok, papá. Nos vemos.

-Chao Bells.

La llamada terminó, mientras bajaba las escaleras sentía más ruido, un revuelo ocurría en la primera planta. No fui a la cocina como tenía planeado, si no que seguí el ruido y fui a la sala principal. Ahí vi a unos señores de la misma edad de Esme y Carlisle que abrazan a los mismo, una Alice un poco más atrás con una mirada despectiva y a un Edward siendo abrazado por una despampanante rubia, ella trataba de pegar todo su cuerpo al de él, mientras que él trataba de guardar las distancias. Eso sólo ayudo a sentirme un poco mejor, sin embargo, los celos corrían por cada célula de mi ser.

Esa era Tanya Denali, la cual al parecer había llegado antes de lo pleneado y estaba abrazando a mi novio.

Mi novio.

Mío.

Me acerqué a ellos y carraspeé la garganta, lo cual fue suficiente para que ella soltase un poco su agarré, lo cual fue suficiente para que Edward la corriese, me tomase por la cintura y me pegase al costado de su torso, impidiendo que la tipa se volviese a pegarse a él y además le dejaba en claro que no estaba sólo.

Ella me miró a través de sus pestañas grumosas por la mascara de pestañas con aire desdeñoso.

-¿Tú no eres Bella? ¿La amiguita de los Cullen?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Tanya- Alice había aparecido para apoyarme. Cuanto la amaba- y de hecho...

-También es mi novia.- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa plena, y yo no pude evitar sonreír de igual modo al ver su quijada desencajada y la rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Novia?

-Sí novia. Estuve tratando de conquistarla estos últimos dos años. Por fin aceptó.

Se acercaron Los Denali y los Cullen a saludar a Edward, Alice y a mi.

-Edward, tanto tiempo.- Se dieron leves abrazos entre sí y luego repararon en mi y como Edward a pesar de saludar a los recién llegado no me soltó en ningún momento.

-Alice, cariño.- Saludaron a mi mejor amiga, antes de pedir una introducción a mi persona.

-Hola...

-Ella es Bella Swan.- Dijo Carlisle.- Es la novia de Edward.

Al parecer eso molestó un poco a los Denali.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó la señora al igual que su hija, al parecer la sordera era de familia.

-Sí,-contestó Esme con un tono un poco brusco en comparación al que ella siempre utiliza.- Se conocen desde que nacieron, su padre es un gran amigo de nosotros, además Bella siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Alice.

-Exacto. No podíamos esperar a que estuviesen juntos. Siempre lo deseamos.- Dijo un Sr Cullen muy contento.

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya todo está listo.- Agregó mi suegra.

-Fantástico.

Dejaron las maletas que traían en la misma sala, con la intención de acomodarlas más tarde, todos caminaron hacia el salón y Edward seguía sin soltarme. Nos quedamos un poco más atrás de los adultos y Tanya.

-Gracias Alice.- Dije despacio.

-De nada. No la soporto, que se cree para tratarte y mirarte así. Y además quien se cree.

-No te preocupes, si se pone peor, yo la pondré en su lugar. Nadie trata mal a mi novia.- Dijo Edward con voz segura y baja, ya que todos hablábamos en susurros.

-Gracias.- Mi novio me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta la terraza y a pesar de que estaba nublado había bochorno por lo que estaba cálido, bastante y me vi en la necesidad de sacarme el chaleco negro. Las personas se comenzaron a sentar en una mesa completamente servida con pastales, pan, té, etc etc. Amaba los desayunos que hacía Esme, eran muchos mejores que el bol de cereales que comía en mi casa.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado, por desgracia me vi en la obligación de quedar frente a Tanya, aunque no me iba a aplacar, Edward era mi novio y tenía que hacerla entender por las buenas o las malas que él era mío y que yo no era una nenita que no luchaba.

-Esme, se me ha olvidado decirte, Charlie dice que como alrededor de las dos estará acá.- Le sonrió con sinceridad a mi suegra.

-Oh! Eso es espléndido querida, Los Hale también vendrán por supuesto, será un hermoso almuerzo familiar.

-¿Y por qué la ocasión?- Preguntó el Sr Denali con verdadero interés.

-Para celebrar que Bella es oficialmente parte de la familia. Además nunca está demás compartir con los amigos.- Dijo Carlisle.

La conversación siguió entre ellos, mientras que yo trataba de concentrarme en comer, en disimular las caricia que Edward me regalaba bajo la mesa, contestar las preguntas de Alice sobre un paseo que podrías hacer a la playa la prox semana cuando comiencen las vacaciones de primavera /_nta: En mi país tenemos una semana libre en primavera. Por lo que no es mentira xD/ _y devolverle la feroz mirada a esa rubia.

Pronto el desayuno termino y con Edward fuimos al jardín trasero a sentarnos al pasto y a platicar, mientras Alice ayudaba con los invitados y se encargaba de darle la habitación más alejada a Tanya.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta mi pareja jugando con mis manos entre las suyas.

-La voy a matar.

Él se ríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Amo verte celosa, pero no quiero que vayas a la cárcel. Yo ya la conozco, no creo que se calme, pero no hará nada muy dramático.

-A lo de dramático te refieres a besarte a la fuerza o a secuestrarte.

-Secuestrarme.- Dice con cuidado.

-Gracias Edward, eso de verdad me deja más tranquila, solamente sé que buscará la oportunidad perfecta para meterse en tus pantalones.- Dije molesta.

-Hey, tranquila. No dejaré que nada pase, sabes que a la que quiero es a ti.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, pero ¿recuerdas el día en que Jacob me beso sin mi permiso?- Él asiente serio- Bueno imagina que tu hubieses sabido que eso podía pasar durante una semana y que además él se quedaría en mi casa. ¿Qué harías?

-Lo mato.- Dice serio.- Casi lo mato ese día.

-Yep, ¿ahora entiendes mi punto?

-Sí, entonces, ¿qué harás?- Su voz era un poco más ronca de lo normal.

-Demostrarle que eres mío, supongo.- Hablo como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, sólo osando mis labios con los de él, con mi lengua delineé el suyo inferior a lo que Edward me dio permiso gustoso, era sinuoso, dulce y cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura, la cual acarició con cariño bajando un poco hasta mis muslos, mientras las mías tocaban su espalda y su nuca. Por mala suerte no pudimos continuar, ya que, una melodiosa y horrible voz nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero Esme me dice que los Hale han llegado y que deben entrar.

-Con gusto Tanya, gracias por venir a decirnos.- La contesté con una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, claro lo que sea. Eddie, ¿no vienes?

-Sí, ¿vamos amor?- Me miró, se levantó y me tendió su mano.

-Por supuesto.

Tanya se fue dando zancadas indignada, mientras nosotros íbamos a paso perezoso con risas fuertes por la gracia de la rubia esa, a pesar de estar preocupada debía admitir que era graciosa ver como la atormentábamos.

Entramos y vimos a nuestros amigos junto a sus padres. Los cuatro se acercaron a nosotros.

-Hola sra Hale.- La saludé, mientras Edward estaba ocupado con Jasper.

-Hola, querida hace tiempo no te veía, ya no vas a casa tan seguido. Me tienes abandonada.- Dijo con ternura.

-Lo siento, pero prometo la próxima semana estar por allá.

Ella rié, asiente y se va a saludar a mi novio. Saludo al padre de Rose y luego a Jasper.

-Edward me contó. Me alegro por ustedes.- Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Jass.

-Isabella Swan ¡Cómo no me contaste!

-Perdónperdónperdónperdónperd ón.- Pedí sin respirar.

-Sólo porque estoy muy feliz.- Me abrazó- Este idiota si vale la pena.

-Oye- Dijo mi novio volviendo a mi lado.

-No como el idiota de Black.

-Eso es cierto- Acotó Alice que se había unido a la conversación junto con Jasper.- Tal vez algún día saldrás con un hombre que no sea idiota.

-Gracias por el apoyo, yo también los quiero. Además Bella no va a volver a salir con nadie más.

-Si es de cariño.- Le dije y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Rosie!- Apareció el gigante de Emmett con la boca llena, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡oso!

-¿Salgamos?- Sugirió Jasper, ya que la escena entre Emmett y su hermana se había puesto demasiado romántica, rayando en lo porno con sus besos.

Salimos al jardín donde los Cullen, Denali y Hale hablaban animadamente. Tanya estaba en una esquina hablando, mas bien chillando, con alguien en el teléfono. Hicimos una especie de circulo sentados en el pasto, hablando de tonterías, mientras las nubes comenzaban a correrse dejando ver un brillante sol y un despejado cielo azul.

Luego de varios minutos llego Charlie el cual luego de saludar a mis amigos y a Edward y darle un pequeño ultimátum se unió al grupo de los adultos y comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para el almuerzo, yo me levanté y fui a ayudar a Esme con el almuerzo.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola Esme ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Puedes aliñar las ensaladas que están ahí?

-Sí.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos pasamos unos veinte minutos hablando sobre Edward, dónde me contaba anécdotas que no sabía de su infancia, a pesar, de siempre haber sido una constante de ella, nunca me enteré de como había llenado una vez el shampoo de su padre de color azul, porque estaba aburrido. O cuando a unos de sus primos sin querer le quebró la nariz con un bate de béisbol.

-Esme ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-¿Qué sucede con Tanya?.

Ella me sonrió con ternura.

-Primero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Edward nunca le ha hecho caso y desde hace años solo viene hablando de ti.

Yo me sonrojé y ella continuo.

-Mira, Tanya siempre ha tenido una raro fijación, desde los cinco años quería hacer a Edward su mejor amigo y ahora su novio.

-Ahh, ok...

-Pero, querida te doy toda la autorización para un pequeño escarmiento. No creas que no me di cuenta de lo antipática que fue contigo.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, antes de que sigan planeando más venganzas, debo robarme a Bella un momento.- Dijo una aterciopelada voz entrando a la cocina.

-Está bien, pero no se demoren mucho que en diez minutos estará servido.

-Bueno, las ensaladas ya están listas.

-Gracias cariño.

Tomé la mano de Edward y salimos de la cocina y subimos las escaleras que estaban cerca y lejos de las personas. llegamos al tercer piso, donde sólo había una habitación que era el estudio de Edward y Alice que era un amplio espacio dividido entre diseño, libros de medicina e instrumentos. Además había un pasillo que daba a una pared de vidrio y arriba daba acceso a una azotea que con una ventana dejaba ver las estrellas en la noche.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el último piso de la inmensa casa, Edward me acorralo contra la pared, pegando sus caderas a las mías y dejando besos mojados en en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma. Mis manos por inercia se fueron a sus cabellos y espalda.

-Te he extrañado.

-Yo igual- Suspiré.

Hace casi tres días que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de estar juntos y se sentía como una eternidad, mi cuerpo lo pedía como respirar, incluso más. Sus caricias, besos, toques, unirnos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

Su mano derecha se deslizo por debajo de mi blusa y acarició mi seno por sobre la delgada tela del sostén. Solté un gemido, esa simple caricia mando miles de corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Besé su cuello y a cambio me regalaba roncos gruñidos cuando tocaba ciertos puntos o mordía su lóbulo.

Su toque se movió por debajo del brasier, provocándome gemidos más fuertes cuando sentí sus dedos apretando mi pezón que se puso duro como piedra. Mordí su cuello, para callarme y él respondió con una arremetida contra mi, lo que hizo tres cosas. Una: sentir su potente erección. Dos: que me dio el impulso para alzarme, por lo que quede con mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Tres: una fricción imposible entre nuestros sexos.

-Debemos parar.- Habló la parte racional de mi cerebro.

-No puedo. ¿No sientes como me tienes?

-Mmm sí y tú no sabes lo húmeda que estoy, pero nos esperan abajo.- Nuestras voces eran tan roncas e irregulares por el deseo, que nos costaba hablar con coherencia.

-No puedes hablarme así y esperar que pare.- Sus labios se volvieron a estrellar con los míos en un beso desesperado.

-Tenemos qué.- Hablé entre jadeos cuando nos separamos.

-Lo sé.- A pesar de eso volvió a besarme con ahínco.

Se separó de mi y me vio un rato, debía tener mi cara sonrojada, mis ojos más oscuros con pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos e hinchados, sin embargo, una sonrisa que llego hasta sus ojos iluminó su rostro.

-Te quiero.- Dijo simplemente.

-Te quiero.- Contesté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, me bajó dejándome en mis pies, me ayudo a acomodar las ropas que él había desalineado e hizo lo mismo con mi cabello; me dio un besito en los labios, me tomó de la mano y me llevo escaleras abajo.

_Edward p.o.v._

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, sin contar que Bella estaba extrañamente cariñosa marcando territorio frente a Tanya, no es que me queje... me encantaba, sobretodo ver como mi novia trataba de proteger lo que era suyo, era como una confirmación de que en verdad me quería y podría pecar de incrédulo, mas luego de estar dos años tras una persona y que solo en casi un mes acepte ser tu pareja de la nada y que sea ella misma la que te pida la primera cita, no era algo de todos los días.

Cuando terminamos de comer y ayudamos a mi madre a limpiar la cocina le pedí a Bells que me acompañara. Eran cerca de las tres y media, el día se encontraba completamente soleado ahora y a pesar de que hacía un extraño calor en Forks la brisa que corría te refrescaba.

Quería llevarla al prado, recuerdo que cuando descubrimos ese lugar fue a los catorce, hace poco había muerto mi abuela, era una de las personas que más quería y se había ido, recuerdo haber arrancado a la azotea sin dejar que nadie se me acercara, pero ahí apareció Bella con mis galletas favoritas que ella misma hacía, me las tendió y se sentó a mi lado sin decirme nada y solas las lágrimas que antes se negaban a salir y tenían mi garganta con un horrible nudo comenzaron a salir, ella me abrazó en un silencio inmutable dejando desahogarme en su hombro, luego de un rato lo único que susurraba muy bajito era _tranquilo, estarás bien, tranquilo, déjalo salir_ una y otra vez hasta que me creí sus palabras.

Cuando hube calmado los sollozos, tomó mi mano y me obligó a salir, pasar al baño lavarme la cara, bajamos la escalera y en la cocina me sirvió un vaso de leche tibia "vamos a caminar" me dijo y salimos al bosque que rodeaba mi casa, caminamos por horas ella me hablaba de muchas cosas que por ese momento olvidé que estaba triste y en esa caminata encontramos el más hermoso lugar. Era casi un perfecto círculo con un césped que por lo sedoso que se veía te daban ganas de tocarlo, flores violetas, amarillas y blancas brotaban por doquier dejando un dulzón olor habían mariposas volando por los alrededores y el sol llegaba de lleno al lugar. Era tan hermoso que te preguntabas si habías muerto e ido al cielo.

Nos quedamos ahí por horas, hasta el crepúsculo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que debíamos volver y fue en ese lugar donde me di cuenta de que la quería, que no era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, que no era mi amiga, ni mi mejor amiga era la persona con la que quería estar en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Me tomó un año decidirme si intentar algo, dos años más en conseguirlo, pero aquí estaba... haciendo el mismo recorrido a través del bosque rodeándola con mi brazo y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

Cuando llegamos al prado, estaba casi igual que aquel día, sólo que ahora los árboles alrededor también habían florecido gracias a la primavera.

No habíamos cruzado una palabra desde que salimos de la casa, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que teníamos miedo de romperlo. Ella avanzó hasta el centro del círculo y me miro con una sonrisa. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y cuando la hube alcanzado la besé, no era un beso de pasión desesperado y desenfrenado. Era calmado, amoroso, eran caricias con nuestros labios, sus manos fueron a su lugar favorito que era la parte posterior de mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello y las mías se fueron a mi lugar favorito, su cintura la que acaricié con dedicación.

El beso se hizo más intenso, pero no perdió la nota de cariño en él. Pronto Bella quiso acariciar más y mi camisa desapareció y cayó en algún lugar cercano, supongo. Al mismo tiempo yo quise tocar más por lo que su blusa y brasier también se fueron. Muchas veces nos habíamos desvestido, pero había algo distinto, era con más calma sin premura, como queriendo preservar cada momento.

Caímos al pasto con delicadeza, quedando yo encima de ella, acallando nuestros gemidos en nuestros labios, terminamos por sacar el resto de nuestras ropas con la misma suavidad y lentitud y entre en ella. Ninguno de los dos, a pesar, del placer cerró los ojos, nos miramos todo el tiempo y eso lo hizo aun más especial. Daba embestidas lentas y profundas y ella se alzaba hacia mi, para sentirme aún más cerca. Y como si lo hubiésemos planeado nos vinimos al mismo tiempo. Nos giré y la deje encima mío, mientras cada uno susurraba un "te quiero" al otro.

Sentí que esa frase quedaba corta, para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

..

_Bella p.o.v._

Estaba en mi habitación, ya era de noche y hacía un pequeño bolso para devolverme a la casa de los Cullen. Edward y Charlie estaban abajo platicando, mientras yo arreglaba todo.

Seguía en las nubes, aún no creí lo que había pasado en el prado con Edward, fue tan profundo, delicado, tierno... fue perfecto y sabía perfectamente por qué, porque eso no había sido sexo, eso se llamaba hacer el amor, y aunque me asustaba hablar en términos tan grandes, tan pronto prefería no pensar demasiado y dejarme fluir.

Estaba flotando de un lado para otro cuando me acorde de mis pastillas, fui de inmediato a tomarme la de hoy que había y las metí rápidamente a mi bolso, cuando revisé que tenía lo necesario baje para encontrarme con mis dos hombres.

Mi padre había insistido en que me quedase con los Cullen, ya que mañana se pasaría todo el día en la estación y seguramente tendría que ir a Washington el lunes, para dar algo de unos informes y no quería que me quedase sola, ya que al parecer el supuesto sospechoso de no sé que crímenes había merodeado el pueblo, aunque por lo menos, no ocasiono nada terrible.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?- Le pregunté antes de cruzar la puerta con mi novio.

-Sí, mañana te aviso si tendré que ir a la Capital.

-De acuerdo. Adiós papá.

-Chao Bells. Cuidense niños.

-No te preocupes Charlie. Ten buena noche.

-Tu igual hijo.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la de Edward otra vez, entramos y ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaba Alice, Esme Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, los Denali y yo. Tanya se vió bastante desanimada por verme ahí otra vez, lo cual me hizo sentir aún mejor.

Ya habíamos comido antes de ir a mi casa, así que, con Edward nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, estábamos exhaustos, luego del día de hoy.

En su cuarto me puse mi pijama que era un short de rosa pálido y una blusa a juego de seda, me trencé el cabello, me lavé los diente y me metí a la cama, Edward me siguió después con el mismo atuendo de ayer, nos acurrucamos como siempre, sus brazos rodeándome y mi cabeza acostada sobre su pecho. No supe cuándo ya estaba completamente dormida.

**_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, acá un capítulo con el doble de palabras que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y sin falta el segundo capítulo está el viernes._**

**_Gracias a las que dejaron RW, en FF no se actualiza muy rápido, pero me llegaron más de 45 por el Capítulo 11 YEYYYY! Así que espero que me demuestren su cariño en los comentarios :D_**

**_Bueno, el viernes nos vemos nuevamente._**

**_Las amo! xox_**


	13. Nota autora

_**NOTA AUTORA.**_

_****__Queridas lectoras, perdón si las hice creer que era un capítulo, pero me temo que no sé cuando podré actualizar. En estos momentos estoy pasando por algo extremadamente difícil, a mi madre le han detectado cáncer._

_La más horrible enfermedad la tiene mi madre ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no._

_Les agradezco el apoyo._

_Cuando me encuentre en condiciones actualizaré, cualquier cambio les avisaré._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor muestren respeto y les agradecería en el alma si ponen a mi madre en sus oraciones._

_Las amo._

_-Fernanda._


	14. Chapter 14

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 13.**

Sentí que algo ligero me rozaba la mejilla, sacándome del sopor impuesto por morfeo. Lo que sea que ahora me tocaba se fue hacia mi nariz y luego hasta mis ojos cerrados, por un momento creí que era un bicho por lo que me tensé, pero cuando tocó mis labios supe quién era, despertándome por completo.

-Hola.- Dije cuando se separó de mis labios lo suficiente.

-Hola.- Me dio otro beso antes de sentarse a mi lado ayudándome a sentarme a mi vez.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté.

-Las nueve y media.

-De acuerdo.- Comencé a levantarme, pero Edward me tomó de la cintura y volvió a dejarme en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Me rodeo con sus brazos y me dejo recostada en su pecho.

-¿Entonces?- Alcé mi cabeza, para mirarlo y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

-Sólo me gusta abrazarte.

-Eres un cursi, Edward Cullen.- Me reí, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme más fuerte.

Me relajé en sus brazos hasta que me convertí hasta casi en una gelatina, quedamos en silencio durante quince minutos, simplemente abrazados, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Ed sin moverse.

-Tanya.- Su voz era melosa en un claro intento de sonar tierna y provocativa al mismo tiempo, por la forma en que alargaba las vocales.

-Pasa.

¿Cómo explicar la satisfacción que sentí cuando nos vio abrazados en la cama? Su rostro se sonrojo, frunció el ceño y las palabras que sonaron de su boca fue en un tono bastante distinto con el que se presento.

-Esme me mandaba a decir que tenías que bajar Edward, no me dijo que estuvieses con compañía.

-¿No te dijo? Que raro, si ella sabía.- Edward lo dijo con entre sarcástico e inocente.- Bueno aunque es normal que Bella esté aquí conmigo, después de todo es mi _novia_.

-Sí, como sea. Tienen que bajar.- Dicho esto se retiro con una tremenda cara de indignación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta me reí a mandíbula batiente con mi novio siguiéndome, normalmente no me gustaba ser mala con las personas pero ella se lo merecía y estaba segura de que Esme la había mandado con su qué.

-Amo a mi suegra.- Dije entre las pocas risas que me quedaban.

-Eso ha sido divertido hay que admitirlo.

Yo asentí con avidez, mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba al baño con mi bolso.

-Tomaré un baño.- Le dije.

-De acuerdo.

Entré, cerré la puerta y di el agua, mientras esperaba que se entibiase me saqué el pillama, tomé el acondicionador y shampoo de mi neceser. Me metí a la ducha y dejé que me relajara el caliente chorro de agua, tenía los ojos cerrados y el sonido de la ducha no me permitía escuchar mucho, así que, me sobresaltó de sobre manera cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió.

-¡Edward, me asustaste!- Grité exaltada. Él estaba desnudo, entró conmigo y me corrió para ubicarse debajo del agua.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ahorrar agua.

-Sí, claro... acabas de arruinar un perfecto baño.

Me di vuelta y dejé caer shampoo en mi mano, para después aplicarlo en mi mojado cabello.

-Perdón, déjame remediarlo.

Quitó mis manos de mi pelo y comenzó a darme suaves masajes, tocaba con tanta dedicación y con tal precisión que fue cosa de segundos, para estar completamente relajada, soltando leves gemidos de placer. Nos cambio de posición para sacarme la espuma, cuando no quedo nada más me digne a abrir los ojos, Edward estaba detrás mío y podía sentir como se comenzaba a excitar en mi espalda baja, me volteé y empecé a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello, barbilla y hombro.

-Bella.-Gruño cuando pase mis manos por su miembro estimulándolo.

-Edward.- Gemí cuando me devolvió la mano tocando mis pechos, retorciendo mis pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros.

Nos besamos con fiereza, introdujo sin ninguna consulta previa su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada espacio era una batalla campal que nunca nadie ganaría, mordió mi labio inferior lo que me hizo soltar un gemido mucho más fuerte. Sus manos bajaron de mis pechos a mi cintura hasta mi trasero y me dio impulso para rodearlo con mis piernas... y la fricción ¡Dios! Como deseaba tenerlo dentro mío.

-T-e necesito-Espeté entre gemidos cuando con su boca tomaba posesión se mis senos.

No dijo nada, simplemente puso su rostro frente mío y con una sola estocada fuerte me penetró.

-¡Ahh! Fuerte...

Edward me embestía con demencia era un ritmo salvaje que me volvía completamente loca y a pesar de ser rudo el sexo había cambiado, en la forma en como nuestras miradas y manos estaban unidas y como mi novio suspiraba mi nombre entre estocadas. Era distinto, pero de buena forma, porque incluso el placer era aún mayor.

-Estoy cerca.-Le hice saber.

Su ritmo se hizo más constante y más profundo, no lo pude soportar más, ese nudo en mis estomago se hizo tan grande que en un segundo exploto en miles de corrientes eléctricas que atacaban mis extremidades, pronto sentí como Edward me llenaba y apoyaba su frente en la mía, mientras disfrutábamos del orgasmo.

Luego de eso nos apresuramos en terminar de bañarnos, ya que, seguramente habíamos terminado desperdiciando más agua que aprovechando. Veinte minutos después de eso, de que me tomase la pastilla y de que Edward me pidiese que ocupara una de sus camisas para vestir (no sé que rara fijación tuviese con que usara sus prendas) Bajábamos por las escaleras tomados de la mano.

En la cocina estaba Alice ignorando a una parlanchina Tanya y a través del cristal del ventanal se veía en el patio a Esme y a Carlisle charlando.

-Por última vez Tanya, no te diré nada más aparte de que mi hermano quiere a Bella y ella a él, así que, hazte un favor y consigue una vida.

Mi mejor amiga se fue de la habitación muy molesta, ella nunca nunca nunca nunca jamás le hablaría a alguien así, solté a Edward y fui tras ella.

-¡Alice!- La llamé para que se detuviera, ya que estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

Se devolvió y me miró, vi en su cara que su enojo aún seguía, pero en menor grado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté.

-Es que ese intento de ser humano, lo único que hacía era preguntarme intimidades, cómo si quisiese saber por dónde atacar y no sé cuantas veces le dije que no siría nada, que estaban felices juntos y ¡aahh! No la pude soportar más. Exploté- Me explicó.

-Ya tranquila, se lo merecía. Déjala, tal vez algún día le salen neuronas y se le pasa.

Ella se rió ante mi comentario, pero de pronto se puso nerviosa.

-Dime que no dejaste a mi hermano solo con ella.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamé, con Alie corrimos hasta la cocina y nos quedamos en la puerta tratando de escondernos cuando escuchamos que estaban hablando.

-Eddie ¿por qué estás con ella?- Su tono era meloso y cada vez se acercaba más a mi novio.

-Porque la quiero ¿qué quieres Tanya? Esto no te incumbe.

-Debe ser muy buena en la cama para que estés con ella, se ve tan poca cosa...

-Si no quieres que me olvidé de que eres mujer, deja de hablar de mi novia de esa forma.

-Pero Eddie...- Silencio...- Me asomé un poco más y vi como esa perra besaba a MI novio.

No sabía si entrar, si salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, si golpear a Tanya o si golpear a Edward.

-Espera.- Me dijo mi amiga tomándome por el brazo y justo en ese momento Ed la tomó por los hombros y la empujó rudamente hacia atrás.

-Mira Denali métete en la cabeza que nunca me gustaste ni en el más mínimo sentido y menos ahora que estoy en una relación, por favor, controla tus hormonas o compra un vibrador.

Sentí que alguien cerraba con furia la segunda puerta de la cocina, una de las que daba al patio además del ventanal.

-¿Bella?

¡Mierda! Con mi amiga nos quedamos paradas en shock detrás de la puerta Edward salió y nos descubrió.

-Mmm hola.- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué viste? Dime que no estás molesta, por favor. Fue ella y yo ... Lo siento, por favor no termines conmigo. yo la corrí. Me debiste escuchar, sé que me escuchaste. ¿Bella?... Pero

-Ed, Edward... ¡Edward!- recién en este momento se calló.- Para, no estoy molesta contigo, vi lo suficiente para saber que fue ella, con quién de hecho sí estoy bastante enojada. Sin embargo, me alegro como reaccionaste y gracias por defenderme-. Se acercó a mi a besarme, sin embargo, lo corrí.- Pero te vas a lavar esa boca antes de besarme no vaya a ser contagioso lo que sea que tenga Denali.

-Lamento interrumpirlos par de tórtolos, pero creo amiga- me hablo a mi- que no se debe quedar impune.

-Yo tampoco, Al.- Le sonreí y sabía que por su cabeza se le ocurría algo.- Recuerda en mantenerlo simple, nada de explosiones de gases y cosas.

-Sí, sí. Iré con mi madre ella nos ayudara.

Yo me reí por como las dos mujeres Cullen se ponían a planear cosas contra una persona que simplemente me trataba mal o se metía conmigo, eran las mejores y adoraba como Esme se nos unía en estas cosas como si fuese una amiga más.

Edward, no me había dado cuenta, pero se había ido... suponía que a su cuarto a hacer lo que le había pedido; por lo que, fui hasta el segundo piso y ahí estaba en el lavabo terminando de enjaguar sus dientes con algún líquido azul.

-Estoy listo para ser besado.- Dijo enfrente mío una vez que hubo salido del baño.

-Me alegro.- Le di un beso en los labios sólo un pequeño rocé con intención de ser algo más que se vió interrumpido por la sinfonía de nuestros estómagos hambrientos.

-Creo que primero debemos comer algo.- Dije, tomando su mano y llevándolo escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, mi novio dijo que iría a la cocina a hacer café y que yo lo esperase en la mesa del jardín donde ya todo estaba servido.

Fui hasta ese lugar y al parecer todos comieron a excepción de nosotros dos. Alice estaba sentada en una banca al aire libre hablando con él que seguramente era Jasper, Esme y Carlisle revisaban unas paletas de colores, debía ser alguna remodelación que haría mi suegra, ya que a eso se dedicaba, los Denali no se veían por ninguna parte y Tanya venía hacia mi con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Hola Isabella. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-En la cocina haciendo café.- Contesté con cara de poker.

-¿En la cocina? ¿Te contó el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que me beso? ¿Qué nos besamos?

_Edward p.o.v._

-¿En la cocina? ¿Te contó el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que me beso? ¿Qué nos besamos?- Habló Tanya.

-No fue necesario lo vi todo, pero creo que te equivocaste en la parte en que TÚ fuiste quién lo beso, en la parte en que te rechazo y corrió y en la parte en que te recomendó comprar un vibrador.- Bella estaba segura en su sitio con voz calmada.

Me acerqué a mi novia por detrás, deje las tazas en la mesa y tomé a Bells por la cintura, enfrentando a una iracunda Denali.

-Deja de molestarla, entiéndelo... No eres mi tipo, no lo fuiste, no lo eres, no lo serás. Busca un pasatiempo.

Su mirada era de ira completa, a pesar de eso, no agregó nada y cuando se daba la vuelta Bella pronunció...

-Por cierto, él que lo hayas besado no te saldrá gratis.

Luego de un más tranquilo desayuno, mi madre y Alice se acercaron a Bella para decirle algo sobre ir al centro comercial antes de almorzar, supuse que una pequeña amonestación por ese beso se estaba planeando cuando mi novia no tuvo problema en asistir... por algo que escuché Rose también iría y Jasper vendría para acá.

...

Nada muy importante paso el resto del día, excepto por la parte en que podría gozar de la compañía de Bella por más tiempo, ya que Charlie tendría que viajar y llegaría el martes de la capital. Acompañé nuevamente a mi novia a su casa por ropa y a despedirse momentáneamente de su padre.

Le pregunté muchas veces que era lo que habían comprado, pero se negaba a decirme y lo mismo paso con mi amiga Rosalie, mi madre y hermana. Me intrigaba saber que es lo que pasaría, sin embargo, pronto fue de noche y no quedaba más remedio que esperar, por lo que me dormí abrazando a la persona más hermosa de este planeta.

A la mañana siguiente, nos preparábamos para el último día de instituto ya que después de este lunes no tendríamos clases hasta el siguiente, cuando se escuchó un gritó desde uno de los baños. Nos acercamos a ver que sucedía... Una Tanya con ojos llorosos por enojo y mirada de indignación con su cuerpo cubierto con una bata nos abría la puerta... Ok, esto no tenía nada de raro, pero si subías un poco la mirada podías ver su ex cabello dorado transformado en azul rey bien chillón, que llamaría la atención a cuadras de distancia.

Las reacciones eran muy diversas, Carlisle y yo tratábamos de contener la risa, Esme, Alice y Emmett rodaban el piso por las carcajadas, los Denali no se lo creían y Bella tenía una mirada satisfactoria.

-No hay crimen sin castigo.- Dijo mi novia antes de irse... Yo me quedé un poco hasta que los padres de la afectada la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a su cuarto.

_**Hola... Sé que no es tan largo como debió ser, pero esa deuda la pagaré cuando pueda... prometo hacerlo.**_

_**Me he dado un poco de tiempo para hacer esto y no tenerlas tan abandonadas. Lamento si es aburrido o no está muy bien escrito, pero se e hace díficil encontrar inspiración. Al menos ya hubo una pequeña revancha contra Tanya.**_

_**Les digo, para que no desesperen, que el próximo capitulo será una continuación directa a esto... es decir, no se perderán lo que dijeron esos snobs de los Denali, ni Tanya ni nada... Les adelantó que los días en la playa están asegurados y cosas interesante pasarán ahí.**_

_**Pasando a otro tema, les quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón lo tiernas que han sido brindandome su apoyo en estos momentos tan complicados y confusos. Perdón si no he podido responder sus comentarios de aliento, pero el tiempo escasea últimamente.**_

_**Muchas gracias de verdad.**_

_**Las amo xoxoxoxoxoxox **_


	15. Chapter 15

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 14**

_Bella p.o.v._

Parecía un pitufo chillón y se lo merecía ¿quién se creía para besar a Edward?

-No hay crimen sin castigo.- Dije con satisfacción antes de dejar tan rara y graciosa escena.

Esme, Emmett y Alice se reían a no poder más, mientras que Edward y Carlisle trataban de mantener la compostura... pero la cara que habían puesto los Denali era un poema, su indignación por lo que le había hecho a su pequeña "princesa"... esa tiene de princesa lo que yo tengo de puta.

Luego de un rato sola en la cocina llegó mi mejor amiga con pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, por tanta risa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido luego de que me fui?- Pregunté.

-Esme se encarga de esos señores, Emmett desapareció y Edward...

-Acá estoy.- Su aterciopelada voz llenó el lugar el hizo que el corazón se me acelerara.

-¿Qué ha sucedido luego de que me fui?- Pregunté.

-Esme se encarga de esos señores, Emmett desapareció y Edward...

-Acá estoy.- Su aterciopelada voz llenó e lugar el hizo que el corazón se me acelerara.

Edward apresuró su paso hasta mi y me abrazó por la cintura antes de mirarme por sobre mi cabeza y negar con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres de armas tomar definitivamente y sobretodo con la ayuda de ellas- se giró a ver a Alice que tomaba un vaso de jugo tranquilamente.

-Creí que ya lo tenías claro- me reí- y si, de hecho la de la idea de teñirle el pelo fue tu madre junto con Rose ¿cierto Alice?

-Sí, nuestra madre tiene un lado que no conocíamos. Ahora si me disculpan tórtolos yo me voy con Jass y no se vayan a ninguna parte en la noche, porque reuniré a los seis y organizaremos ese fin de semana a la playa.

-De acuerdo teniente.- Le dije a mi mejor amiga, la cual sólo sonrió en respuesta y se fue.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Edward que aún me tenía abrazada.

-No sé, me gustaría alejarme un poco de aquí.

-Opino lo mismo ¿vamos al cine?

-Sí hay una nueva película de Disney que quiero ver.- Dije emocionada cual niña de cinco años.

Ed alzó una ceja.

-Como si tú no vieses el Rey León al menos una vez al mes.- Mi novio, tenía la rara necesidad de ver esa película cada cierto tiempo, que era normalmente cada cuatro o tres semanas.

-¡Oye Simba es lo mejor!- Se defendió amurrado.

-Sí, cariño...- Le di unos golpecitos en su hombro, mientras me soltaba de su agarré.

Subimos a su pieza tomados de la mano, para arreglar nuestras cosas, yo tomé un bolso donde puse mi billetera, brillo labial, celular y chaqueta. Me iba a cambiar la camisa de Edward cuando este me detuvo.

-Anda así, te ves hermosa.

-Edward no voy a salir ocupando ropa de hombre.

-Por favor, así todos sabrán que eres mi novia y te ves tan sexy con mi ropa.- Para remarcar lo que había dicho se acercó a mi y se puso a jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de hacer eso o no llegaremos nunca al cine.- Puse las manos en su pecho para correrlo, obviamente yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero él lo entendió y se corrió.

Desabotoné los últimos tres botones de la camisa, tomé las puntas y les hice un nudo a un lado de mi cadera, no quedaba _tan _mal dejaba mostrando un poco de mi abdomen plano aunque no me quedaba para nada ajustada lo cual me agradaba, no le preste más atención al asunto si a Edward le gustaba y a mi también no existía ningún problema.

Salimos sigilosamente de la casa sin querer encontrarnos con alguien de la familia allegada, pro suerte el objetivo se cumplió y en un dos por tres estábamos en el Volvo camino a Port Angeles.

-¿Cuál querías ver?-Preguntó Edward cuando ya nos encontrábamos al frente de la cartelera, haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas cuando vimos a Jacob con la que pude reconocer era la tipa con la que lo había encontrado hace semanas atrás.

-Valiente.- Respondí sin hacer mayor caso a la recién llegada pareja, pero pude notar que mi novio no estaba muy cómodo con la situación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No deseas irte? O ¿prefieres sacarle celos?- Preguntó serio.

-Sí, no y no, que no se te olvide que lo que tenemos ahora es real, no hagas que me enoje contigo.- Pronuncié con el ceño fruncido.

Me dio a cambio un tierno beso en la frente y tomó mi mano con más firmeza que antes. La fila avanzaba rápido y pronto estuvimos frente a la cajera pidiendo dos tickets que yo pagué luego de forzar a Edward hacerlo, ya que tenía ideas muy claras de que las mujeres no pagaban... estúpido neanderthal caballero.

-La comida, si que la pagaré yo.- Dijo Ed seguro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te esperaré acá.

Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar que era a unos cinco metros del puesto de comida, habían unas bancas cerca a mi derecha, así que, caminé hasta el lugar y me estuve ahí un rato mirando mi celular hasta que una figura conocida me distrajo.

-Hey, Bells.- Dijo Jacob con voz nerviosa.

Me puse en guardia de inmediato y hablé con voz firme, pero tranquila.

-Hola Jacob ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas, nunca lo hice y me porté como un estúpido. Arruiné nuestra amistad y lo lamento de verdad. Ella es Nessie, la conocí hace unos meses atrás y no quise decirte por cobarde y por el pedazo de mierda que soy, creí que si terminaba contigo no querrías ser mi amiga y actué de la peor forma posible y para empeorar las cosas me comporté como psicópata cuando te vi con Edward y juró que no sé explicar mi comportamiento, sólo necesito saber si hay una forma de que me perdones.

-Acepto tus disculpas Jacob.- Le sonreí- pero no seré tú amiga nuevamente o al menos no por un largo tiempo.

-Lo entiendo y te agradezco que las aceptes.

En ese momento apareció Edward y se puso a mi lado, con una mano tomó a bandeja con la comida y la otra la envolvió en mi cintura posesivamente.

-No te preocupes Edward, todo está bien ¿verdad Bella?

-Sí, todo lo está, Jacob ya se iba.

-Tengan buen día.- Mi ex se despidió y Edward me miró con una cara interrogativa.

-Sólo quería pedirme perdón por todo, supongo que los días de psicópata han terminado ¿tienes todo?

-Sí, bebidas extra gandres, chocolates y cabritas _(n/a no sé cómo le dicen en sus países pero es lo mismo que popcorn, pochoclo...) _¿entramos?

-Claro- tomé su mano y fuimos hasta la persona que se encargaba de revisar los boletos.

Habíamos tenido la suerte de encontrar una función que empezaba unos diez minutos después de que llegamos, por lo que cuando entramos a la sala las luces ya se habían apagado y los comerciales ya estaban andando. Nos sentamos en la última fila de al fondo, ya que, desde siempre ese era mi lugar favorito. No habían muchas personas, pero no estaba vacía.

Nos sentamos, acomodamos los vasos en los brazos de los asientos, Edward se quedo con el cubo y yo con los chocolates... ambos eran para compartir obviamente, ya que era demasiado para una sola persona. La película comenzó y Edward me rodeó con su brazo, instintivamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y solté un suspiró de satisfacción, de vez en cuando sus labios buscaban los míos o viceversa, aunque no lo transformábamos en casi una escena porno como la mayoría de las parejas lo hace en el cine.

La película se me pasaba rápido, ya que, era bastante entretenida y bonita, además que cualquier cantidad de tiempo se me hacía escasa si tenía a Edward a mi lado.

-Te quiero.- Salió de mis labios sin previo aviso como un susurró débil, pero que estaba segura que él escucharía.

-Yo también, Bella.

Salimos apenas comenzaron los créditos tomados de la mano sonriendo como idiotas. Era hora de almuerzo para entonces y a pesar de estar llena por las golosinas mi estomago estaba exigiendo comida de verdad.

-Tengo hambre.- Dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi panza.

-Cómo puedes tener tan buen cuerpo si comes cada cinco minutos.

Le saqué la lengua, aunque yo tampoco me lo explicaba pero no le daba mayor importancia, era mejor para mi.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar a comer algo?- Dijo luego de un rato de silencio por mi parte.

-Claro ¿que tienes en mente?

-Podemos ir a La Bella Italia.

-¡Sí! Muero por unos canellonis.

-Entonces vayamos.

Salimos del cine y caminamos hasta el auto que estaba estacionado a sólo unos cuantos metros de ahí. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos, eran alrededor de veinte minutos a pie por lo que le propuse a Edward ir caminando, dijo que no tenía problema ya que a él también le gustaba pasear.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le piqué.

-Nada... sólo que quiero ir a comprar un libro.

-Vamos luego de comer, aún ahí tiempo antes de reunirnos con los demás.

-Claro... El otro día escuché a una nueva banda...

La conversación se tornó sobre la música donde Edward y yo teníamos mucho en común y nunca terminaba, así que, esos veinte minutos se hicieron cinco caminando por las tranquilas calles de Port Angeles, ya que al ser día de semana no había mucho movimiento... día de semana... hoy es lunes... último día de clases ¡mierda! No fui a clases.

-¡Edward!- Exclamé.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No fuimos a clases!- El me miró perplejo y se comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Faltamos.

-¿Recién te vienes a dar cuenta?- Se seguía riendo a costa mía, pero de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que teníamos clases.

-P-pero no lo sé... se me olvidó.

Él se seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente y a decir verdad ya me encontraba contagiada por Edward y me comencé a reír de mi propia estupidez, parecíamos dos drogados en medio de la calle agarrándonos el estomago por el dolor de la risa.

Al fin llegamos al lugar con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, entramos y por suerte no estaba lleno, por lo que no tuvimos que esperar para poder entrar y sentarnos en una mesa algo apartada que daba con el gran ventanal con vista a la bahía.

_Edward p.o.v._

El almuerzo se hizo ligero y rápido, siempre me sucedía esto con Bella mientras estuviese con ella el tiempo si pasaba volando y nunca era suficiente, necesitaba más horas al día para sentirme saciado de su compañía.

Estaba estacionando cuando el común silencio que se establecía cuando viajamos se vio interrumpido por Bella.

-¿Hagamos algo en la noche?

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunté, apagando el motor.

-No sé, Alice tiene contactos podríamos ir a un club o algo así.

-¿Escucho bien? ¿Isabella Swan quiere ir de fiesta?

-Ni que fuera una monja... simplemente me dieron ganas- se defendió- y no me digas Isabella.

-Perdón cariño... mmm me agrada la idea y mañana no tenemos clases, hablemos con los chicos y les preguntamos que les parece.

-De acuerdo.- Me dio un beso a modo de agradecimiento, pero moví mi mano detrás de su cabeza y profundicé el beso.

Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua en un silencio permiso el cual ella otorgo en el acto, nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla que nadie ganaría, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello y les dio pequeños tirones... por desgracia la necesidad de respirar se hacia imperiosa y nos tuvimos que separar, aunque en mi interior había una necesidad de obtener más que no sabía si sería capaz de controlarla por mucho.

-Hay que bajar- puntualizó en susurros y con aire agitado.

Asentí antes de robarle otro beso. Me bajé primero y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta, le tendí la mano y la ayude a ponerse sobre sus pies. Mi brazo rodeo su cintura y caminamos abrazados a la casa, en la sala estaba Jasper y Rosalie junto con Alice y Emmett.

-Hola- Saludó Bella, ellos respondieron de vuelta.

-¿Y los padres?- Le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Mamá tuvo que ir a ver una casa por el día y papá en el hospital como siempre.

-¿Qué hacían?- Con mi novia nos sentamos en un sillón y nos unimos al grupo.

-Planificábamos lo del domingo, no sabemos si partir el viernes o el jueves.

-Yo digo el jueves, así tenemos más para aprovechar y podemos llegar el lunes en la mañana y así tenemos tiempo para descansar e ir el martes a clases.- Dijo Rosalie.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Bells.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo excepto Emmett.- Acotó Jasper.

-¿Por qué no quiere Emm?- pregunté.

-Porque porque no sé... era para llevarle la contraria a la pixie- nuestra hermana no tardó nada en golpearlo.

-Hey Alice... ¿qué paso con los Denali?

-Hoy y mañana se fueron a Seattle a ver a no sé quién, pero vuelven el miércoles para terminar los negocios con mi papá y se quedan lo previsto.

-¿Pero se quedarán aquí?

-Sí- dijo molesta- los señores no querían, pero Tanya insistió en que no era nada, que iría a un salón para que lo arreglarán y que lo mejor era quedarse aquí por los días que quedaban.

-Assh estoy segura que planea algo.- Habló mi chica.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Agregó Rosalie.

-Antes de que planeen otras cosas- interrumpí- Bella tenía una idea.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no vamos a un club o algo así hoy?

Todos al igual que yo quedaron asombrados por las palabras que salían de sus labios.

-¿Qué le haz hecho Edward? Pervertiste a la pequeña Bellita- Dijo Jasper.

-¡A mi hermana!- Se hizo el ofendido Emmett.

-¡Estamos tan orgullosas!- Dijeron Al y Hale al mismo tiempo.

-Con ustedes es imposible.

_Bella p.o.v._

Estábamos las tres ya completamente arregladas, Alice nos había tenido que proveer con vestidos a las dos, pero eso no era problema ya que esa pixie con sólo sus vestidos podría vestir a un ejército entero. Rosalie llevaba un vestido corto rojo con tiras que se amarraban por detrás del cuello, apretado, tacones negro aros y pulseras. Alice llevaba un vestido color champagne de falda voluptuosa y corpiño ceñido, tenía pequeñas piedresitas brillantes en el escote y no llevaba tirante, adornaba su cuello con un collar y sus tacones eran de un dorado suave. Yo en cambio llevaba un vestido a medio muslo de tonos plateados que parecía cubierto de tiras de metal que al caminar se movían, tenía un estilo como de los cincuenta pero muy sexy, mis tacones eran negros y abiertos, llevaba mis rizos sueltos y nada de joyería excepto por un anillo en mi dedo corazón.

Cuando bajamos con encontramos con los chicos que no podían quitar los ojos de sus respectivas parejas, ese mirada penetrante que me daba Edward me hizo ruborizar de inmediato y mandar una corriente eléctrica que finalizó en medio de mis muslos.

-Te ves muy sexy- susurró Ed en mi oído antes de morderme el cuello.

-Tu también estás muy...- no terminé la oración ya que me dediqué a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Pero no me podía resistir, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esos jeans oscuros y esa camisa negra que le daba cierto aire de misterio y un aspecto completamente follable.

**_..._**

**_La noche promete mucho para las más perver, pero tendrán que esperar al prox cap. Gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar mis tardías publicaciones, pero gracias a el cielo las cosas con mi madre han ido bien, según los médicos el cáncer fue detectado a tiempo y luego de dos cirugías ya realizadas queda el tratamiento de la quimioterapia y ver como responde... Aún queda mucho, pero hasta el momento todo ha ido bien._**

**_Gracias a las que se preocupan y me dejan en cada cap un mensaje de apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco en el alma._**

**_He pensado en hacer un twitter, un face o un tumblr de esta fic para tenerlas informadas, porque no puedo andar subiendo notas para decirles que el cap se atrasó o darles adelantos, hacerles saber del estado de mi madre (ya que muchas me preguntan y me gustaría tener un medio rápido y masivo de contetarles) ¿qué opinan? les gustaría que hiciese eso y así también les puedo dar adelantos cuando me demoré mucho o cosas por el estilo._**

**_Wow esto me salió largo. Ok me despido._**

**_LAS AMO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 15**

_Bella p.o.v._

Fuimos hasta los autos donde nos dividimos de esta forma: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper en unos, donde el último era el conductor asignado y después eramos solo yo y Edward en el Volvo quedamos en que ninguno bebería en exceso, así que, cualquiera podía manejar.

En poco estuvimos fuera un club que por fuera estaba algo vacío, pero cuando entrabamos estaba a más no poder. En el primer piso había una pista enorme que se encontraba abarrotada de personas bailando al ritmo de una canción de Rihana, luego venía una barra con miles de botellas de todas las formas y tamaños, unos pocos asientos a las orillas y un gran escenario donde estaba el DJ, también una escalera que parecía de un material metálico que llevaba a un segundo piso lleno de mesas, butacas y otro bar igual de grande.

Decidimos ir primero al segundo piso, buscar algún lugar y beber algo antes de entrar a tono con el prendido lugar, que daba un aire de distorsión, ya que las murallas y el suelo tenían miles de diseños con pintura fluorescente, y luces del mismo estilo colgando en hilera desde el techo.

Por suerte encontramos una mesa redonda con un asiento de seis cuerpos forrado en cuero rojo, nos ubicamos en pareja, quedando Ed y yo en una esquina.

-¿Qué quieren para beber?- Preguntó Emmett como voluntario para ir a buscar los tragos.

-Yo quiero una piña colada-Dijo Alice.

-Lo mismo- Acontó Rose

Los chicos pidieron unas cervezas.

-¿Y tú Bella?- Preguntó el oso.

-Yo quiero un whisky seco.- Un par de ojos verdes se poso en mi.

-¿No será muy fuerte para ti?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté.

-El whisky es muy fuerte, no sé si sea buena idea que bebas eso.

-Edward, bebo whisky hace muco tiempo y no soy una nenita que se embriaga con una gota de alcohol.

-Es cierto, Bella tiene más resistencia que nosotros dos juntos- Dijo Jasper señalando a su gigante cuñado.

-Deberías saberlo- Dijo Rose, haciendo señas a su novio para que fuera por los tragos.

Emmett no se demoró mucho con los pedidos, a pesar de no tener edad para beber los Cullen conocían a los dueños de este local y mi amigo era un gran amigo del Barman por lo que nunca teníamos problemas.

Tomé mi vaso y me le di un gran sorbo sin siquiera arrugar la cara, lo que hizo que mi pareja me mirará asombrado.

-¿De verdad sabes beber?

-Sí, Edward.- Dije algo molesta.

Se me acercó y me dio un apasionado pero corto beso.

-¿Y eso?

-Es agradable poder salir con una chica que beba así y no tener el peligro de que vomite en tus zapatos o termine bailando en sostenes encima de una mesa.

-Bueno, debiste darte cuenta de eso en alguna de las otra veces en que compartimos la fiesta.- Ahora yo sonreía.

Me volvió a besar con ahínco, hasta que no quedamos sin aire, cuando nos volteamos vimos a nuestros cuatro amigos mirándonos con cejas alzadas.

-Consíganse un cuarto o por lo menos vayan al baño.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Edward con lo que se gano un golpe en su hombro.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción movida de David Guetta.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- Exclamó Rose.

-¡A mi igual!- Alice se unió, salió de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta mi y Rosalie.

-Vamos a bailar.

Bajamos hasta el primer piso el cual estaba aún más abarrotado que cuando recién llegamos, nos acercamos al centro y nos pusimos a bailar las tres con movimientos bastante sexys. Hace algunos años era una persona con dos pies izquierdos que no sabía hacer ni un solo paso en la pista de baile, pero gracias a mis amigas ahora podía moverme con total maestría de manera bastante sensual.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de varios hombres alrededor de nosotras, pero la que más me importaba que por el balcón del segundo piso podía sentir la mirada de tres chicos.

Pronto un tipo bastante guapo, nada comparado a Edward, de cabello café ondeado, ojos azules, piel bronceada de alrededor un metro ochenta... se paró frente a mi con claras invitaciones para bailar, como en bailar y mirar no hay pecado le seguí el juego; aunque manteniendo las distancias.

-Hey está es mi novia, correte- El tipo del cual ni siquiera me sabía su nombre, alzó las manos en señal de calma y se corrió a otra parte.

-No deberías bailar así con alguien que no sea yo.

-Edward no estaba haciendo nada malo. Mantenía distancia prudente, no te pongas celoso.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, puse mis manos por sobre sus hombros y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears, él bajo sus manos hasta el costado de mis muslos y me pegó en su creciente erección, el infaltable gemido se interpuso en el beso y Edward bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y atacó sin mesura mi punto débil.

-Quiero follarte- Susurró Edward en mi oído y por suerte mis gemidos eran acallados por la estruendosa música pop.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté por especificas mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo.

-Fuerte y duro... hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre. Quiero enterrarme en ti.

-No sabes lo húmeda que me pones- Le contesté- No ando con interiores, necesito que me folles.

Edward soltó un ronco gruñido y apretó mi trasero, mandando olas de excitación por mi cuerpo. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo con un roce que quemaba hasta llegar a mis senos donde disimuladamente para el resto del mundo las apoyo y apretó dándome un increíble placer y la necesidad de más.

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Acabamos de llegar- Le dije.

-No aguanto un minuto más...- En ese momento se calló cuando una de mis manos se fue a su erecto miembro por sobre el pantalón y comencé a chupar su lengua como si fuese su polla en un mojado beso.

-Definitivamente nos vamos- Dijo cuando nos separamos.

Me llevó a arrastras hasta el estacionamiento donde había quedado el Volvo, mientras que con la mano libre enviaba un mensaje de texto a Jasper avisando que nos habíamos ido. Revisé mi celular y me di cuenta de que habíamos estado dos horas en el club, es decir, nos pasamos una hora en la pista de baile y se sintió como cinco minutos.

El viaje fue apresurado gracias a Edward y su manía de no respetar las leyes de velocidad, pero esto era lo de menos, ya que su juguetona mano paseaba por mis muslos, pero nunca llegando al lugar que mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos... Maldito provocador.

Sin embargo, él no era él único que podía jugar. Pase mi mano hasta su pantalón en la zona donde se hacía una tienda de campaña y abrí el botón y desabroché el cierre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que los calzoncillos Calvin Klein eran de una excelente calidad para seguir intactos, a pesar de tener una erección de grandes magnitudes tratando de acabar con ellos.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- Dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Lo mismo que tú- Acaricié su polla por sobre la tela buscando esa abertura en sus interiores, hasta que al fin la encontré. Pasé dos de mis dedos por mi boca y los llevé hasta su anatomía, lo que me dio un siseo de placer por su parte.

Lo sentí tensarse y seguí acariciando lo más que me permitía la molestia de la ropa. Tomé su mano y la llevé directo a mi desnudo y mojado centro.

-Mierda Bella- Gruño, a pesar de eso, su mano tomó iniciativa propia y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris y a pelliscarlo.

-¡Edward! Ahh... para...

-¿Qué?

-Hazte a un lado y-estacio-na-por ahí.

No preguntó nada más, sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y en el primer sendero que vio entre los árboles lo suficientemente ancho metió el auto, mirando antes que no hubiese nadie y apagó las luces dejando encendida sólo la que estaba entre nuestros asientos, si alguien pasara por la carretera nunca nos vería.

Me quité el cinturón y me acerqué a Edward para bajarle los pantalones e hincarme en mi asiento, cuando su erección estuvo completamente libre pude ver que estaba roja, dura y con líquido pre-seminal en la punta. Lamí mis labios antes de meter la cabeza dentro de mi boca y succionar pasando mi lengua alrededor.

-Ahh- Una mano de él se fue a mi cabello indicándome que fuera más profundo, por lo que, relaje mi garganta y metí todo lo que pude en mi boca envolviendo con mi mano el resto, seguí un vaivén rápido chupando fuerte y ocupando mis dientes y lengua.

Como la otra mano me daba soporte tuve que quitar la mano de su miembro y la llevé hasta sus testículos dando masajes suaves.

-Bella- Gruño mi nombre y eso mando una ola de excitación en mi.

Él siguió con incoherencias hasta que sentí que su pene crecía aún más y supe que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

-Me voy a venir- Su voz era estrangulada y para indicarle que lo hiciera me moví casi frenéticamente hasta sentir un líquido espeso, caliente y no muy sabroso en mi boca. Tragué sin saborear nada y cuando hubo acabado me separé regalandole una última lamida.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, su respiración era agitada y se le veía completamente relajado ¡Yo también necesito venirme! Sentía mi excitación correr entre mis muslos. Cuando se hubo recuperado corrió su asiento lo más atrás que pudo y me sentó en su regazo, él sintió el calor de mi sexo en el suyo propio que estaba volviendo a la vida nuevamente.

-Eso fue increíble, das las mejores mamadas.- Su voz era ronca y la excitación volvía a golpear mi cuerpo.

Sacó mi vestido por sobre mis brazos luego de abrir el cierre con una lentitud que me volvió loca, con sacar esa sola prenda quedé completamente desnuda a excepción de mis tacos. Ed bajó sus labios hasta mis pechos donde mordió, chupo y beso con cuidado, mientras yo masajeaba su cabello otorgándole tirones para calmar el placer cuando mordía mis erectos pezones o jugaba con su lengua.

En un minuto ya estaba completamente listo para mi otra vez y lo agradecía, porque no soportaba seguir frotándome contra él, necesitaba más.

-Edward, dentro ya.- Ordené con voz baja.

Él no protesto y me penetró de una sola estocada, tomando mis caderas haciendo que lo montase a un ritmo fuerte y duro... Lo sentí profundo, duro y caliente. Amaba esta sensación y no podía contenerme en los gemidos que pronto se convertían en gritos de placer.

Pronto dejé de necesitar la ayuda de Ed, apoyé mis manos en la parte trasera del asiento del piloto y mis saltos comenzaron a ir incluso más rápido y en formas de círculos lo que le pareció encantar, ya que me gemidos bajos y el sonido de mi nombre en aprobación... sus manos se fueron a mis pechos que saltaban a mi mismo ritmo y los apretó con fuerza estrujando mis pezones entre sus dedos.

-E...eres tan estrecha- Dijo con voz ronca y grave.

-Te... sie...siento tan ¡Ahhh!- Justo en ese momento Edward comenzó a moverse en sentido contrario a mi, provocando estragos en mi y podía sentir como esa familiar burbuja en mi vientre bajo de comenzaba a formar.

-Vente Bella, sé que estás cerca.

-Edward...

-Grita mi nombre Bella...- Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi manojo de nervios el que apretó con su pulgar y como si hubiese sido un verdadero botón mi orgasmo llegó, haciendo que tocará el cielo con los dedos.

Y al mismo tiempo sentí como me llenaba del placer de Edward, los dos quedamos sudorosos, yo acostada sobre su pecho y con su cabeza sobre la mía calmando nuestras respiraciones... Sentía su corazón latir frenético y no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa al saber que yo había ocasionado eso.

Luego de un buen rato así, nos volvimos a vestir y emprendimos la marcha hasta la casa, en un cómodo silencio otorgado gracias a la plenitud sexual que ambos disfrutábamos en estos momentos. Unos diez minutos luego de eso llegamos con manos entrelazadas y sonrisas cómplices.

Se bajo él primero y me abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero y apenas me estabilicé en el suelo me dio un abrazo, apoyando sus manos en la curva de mi espalda baja.

-Te quiero- Susurró.

-Yo también.

-Ya no volveré a ver mi auto de la misma manera, lo amo incluso más que antes.- Me reí ante esto.

-Me alegro haber ayudado entre la relación de ustedes dos.

Él soltó un carcajada tranquila y completamente natural, me encargué de guardar eso en mi memoria. Sin embargo, no pude seguir pensando sobre eso, porque me levantó en vilo a el más puro estilo de novia recién casada.

-Ni creas que he terminado contigo la noche de hoy.- Me dio un beso húmedo y prometedor antes de que caminara conmigo en brazos hasta la puerta de entrada.

...

_**Hola! Perdón la tardanza, pero estás semanas apenas he parado.**_

_**Sé que es algo corto, pero juro recompensarla el próx capítulo que se viene laaaaaargo, divertido y muuuuuuuy tierno.**_

_**Para las que se han interesado en la idea de hacer una pag sobre este fic les cuento que hice una en facebook (porque es lo que todo mundo tiene xd) YEYY!**_

_** www . / Venganza Y Placer Fanfic ? ref = hl**_

_**Sin espacios, si no la pueden buscar como Fanfic: Venganza y Placer.**_

_**Ahí dejaré adelantos, información de mi vida y subiré los capítulos editados como medio de prevención cuando tenga algo más de tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por seguir conmigo y por sus buenos deseos con respecto a mi madre, ella a tenido que ser internada por el delicado estado de las quimioterapias, pero nada para alarmarse según el doctor y será sólo para las primeras sesiones que suelen ser las más difíciles de aceptar por el organismo. Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez y nos vemos.**_

_**Adiós! Las amo! xoxox**_


	17. Chapter 17

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo las situaciones son mías.

**Cap 16**

**_Bella p.o.v._**

Hoy ya era miércoles y me encontraba en mi casa, ya que Charlie había vuelto el día de ayer de Washington. Estaba preparando el bolso, metiendo mitad de ropa ligera para el día y otra mitad abrigada, en aquella playa solía hacer bastante calor durante el día, pero mucho frío en la noche. Me costaba concentrarme, porque un adonis adornaba mi cama.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Pregunté, mientras metía ropa interior suficiente para los cuatro días.

-Un nuevo informe sobre una patología. Nada interesante.- Me sonrió sin mirarme y siguió con su lectura.

Resoplé por lo bajo y fui a revisar mi calendario, para saber cuando me llegaría el período y saber si llevar tampones y si podría disfrutar del mar.

-¡Ughh!- Me lancé de panza sobre la cama con los pies colgando por el costado, Edward me miró divertido.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me va a llegar el período en cinco días- Pronuncié con mi cara vuelta hacia el colchón.

El se rió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Eres una dramática.

Levanté la cabeza y le apunte con un dedo.

-No me juzgues que sufrirás de cinco días de abstinencia.- Su sonrisa decayó un segundo y luego puso esa sonrisa de medio lado que me mojaba las bragas.

-Sí, pero al menos me puedo dar placer a mi mismo si tú no estás disponible.- Me senté a horcajadas en sus caderas…

-¿Soy tan reemplazable?- Le di un beso húmedo en el punto débil que estaba en su cuello. Él soltó un suspiró de placer – responde Edward ¿tu mano es mejor que yo? – Le mordí su lóbulo, lo que lo hizo gemir.

-Claro que no- sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, masajeando me, mientras seguía repartiendo besos por su mandíbula, cuello y labios.

-¿Te haz masturbado pensando en mí?- Ronroneé en su oído.

-Cuando no podía tocarte- sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me apretó con fuerza- ni besarte- chupó mi labio inferior con deseo- ni enterrarme en ti- su erección se alzó contra mi pelvis causando jadeos de placer por parte ambos a causa de la fricción- me tocaba pensando en ti, siempre en ti.

-¿Por qué no me muestras?- Lo comencé a despojar de sus ropas entre besos, mientras el me desnudaba también.

Cuando quedamos en interiores, le saqué sus boxer y guié su mano hasta su erecto miembro.

-Quiero que te toques Edward- me moví un poco más al sur y así no quedar sobre su polla y poder ver el espectáculo.

-Eres una pervertida Bella Swan- Con la otra mano jaló mi cuello y me dio un beso un húmedo metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca sin permiso, fue corto, pero húmedo.

La mano que se encontraba en su longitud fue hasta su glande donde lo apretó suavemente y el pulgar comenzó a acariciar la cabeza que ya se encontraba algo húmeda, comenzó a decender y a ascender a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, para ir creciendo en velocidad. La imagen era de lo más erótica y sin darme cuenta una mano se había colado entre mis panties y me daba pequeñas caricias en mi clítoris; mis pezones completamente erectos y los jadeos, gemidos y suspiros de placer creaban una sinfonía nuestro alrededor.

Nos estábamos dando placer a nosotros mismo sin despegar la mirada, de vez en cuando Edward decía mi nombre y yo el suyo lo que nos hacía excitarnos aún más.

-Yo también quiero verte. Sácate la ropa- su voz era grave y ronca, lo que me puso aún más mojada que hasta sentía mis jugos en mis muslos.

Me paré rápidamente y saqué mis prendas de un tirón, me acomodé, ahora, en diagonal a Edward, abrí mis piernas exponiéndome completamente; pero fui recompensada con un grave gemido por parte de mi novio.

Metí dos dedos en mi lentamente regodeándome con la sensación de placer, pero aún así mi cuerpo no se entregaba por completo… Necesitaba a Edward, específicamente su pene en mi interior.

-Bella… Te necesito, no quiero… llegar así- Pronunció leyendo mis pensamientos.

Me puse a horcajadas nuevamente en menos de cinco segundos. Edward guió su miembro a mi entraba de me posicione sobre él.

-¡Ahhh!- Exclamamos al unísono.

Comencé a saltar sobre él con movimientos circulares, sus dedos atrapaban con furia mis pezones retorciéndolos en doloroso placer, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de durar demasiado y en unos pocos minutos llegamos al nirvana al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Me desplomé en su pecho, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi columna en el momento en que nuestra respiración volvía a la normalidad.

...

Mi papá llego a casa a la hora usual, Edward se encontraba en el sillón con su famoso libro de patologías y yo preparaba la cena para entonces. Luego de comer, nos fuimos hasta la casa de Edward, sentía que dejaba a Charlie demasiado tiempo solo, así que le prometí que cuando llegara de la playa iríamos a almorzar juntos a algún lugar.

En la casa se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, ya que este era el lugar de encuentro, todos dormiríamos aquí y mañana saldríamos alrededor de las ocho de la mañana camino a la cabaña.

Me senté entre Alice y Edward… Estábamos Rose, Alie, yo, mi novio, Jass y Emmett, nos dividimos tres y tres. Con las chicas hablábamos sobre todo un poco, entre chismes del instituto, moda, actores, películas y hasta se coló un poco la economía internacional entre medio. Los hombres por su parte se morían de miedo jugando un videojuego de terror llamado Slender Man o algo así.

Sin embargo ese momento hermoso se vio interrumpido por la peor plaga. Los Denali.

-Bella, mira quien llego- susurró Alice en mi oído, mientras aparecían los snobs con la puta mayor la cual había arreglado su cabello y ahora iba de un rubio intenso en la raíz hasta que decoloraba en un azul suave en las puntas... Lo hacía lucir genial la idiota.  
-Esto ya se contamino- dije sin preocuparme de bajar mi tono de voz.  
Los adultos pronto se fueron a su habitación guiados por Emes y ayudados por Jasper.  
-Hola Bella- Saludo Tanya.- Hola Edward- su voz melosa me ponía los pelos de punta, lo bueno fue que el chico a mi lado solo asintió en silencio.  
-Hola Tanya- le respondí.  
-Escuché por ahí que quieren ir a la playa mañana.  
-Sí- hablo Rosalie por primera vez- ¿no me digas que quieres ir?  
-Claro que iré. No se podrán escapar de mi, sobretodo Edward.

Ok, esto era la tercera guerra mundial declarada, pensé para mi misma, mientras la teñida desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-Esa tipa me pide a gritos que la mate.- Dije exasperada

-Está preparando su suicidio- Dijo Rose- yo digo que como buenas personas que somos la ayudemos.

-Y así también ayudamos a descontaminar- Agregó la duende.

-Amor…- Le dijo suavemente Jasper a mi amiga a través del sillón- no te incrimines.

-Pero es que se lo merece, por ser tan perra.- Su voz de cachorro abandonado con concordaba con sus palabras, eso me hizo reír.

-Los hombres no se metan esto es entre mujeres- Hablo Rose con su voz autoritaria- Si no tienen útero no opinan. Punto.

Los tres voltearon la cabeza asustados y siguieron con su juego.

-Chicas, estoy cansada como para odiar en estos momentos, mañana planificamos algo grande… ahora no me funciona muy bien el cerebro. Buenas noches.

Recibí un coro de buenas Bella y buenas noches.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más?

-Claro que no, tonto- Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Me puse mi pijama, me puse crema hidratante en la cara, lavé mis dientes y me metí en la espaciosa y cómoda cama..

Mis ojos estaban pesados, así que, apenas los cerré caí en un profundo sueño arrollada por el poder de Morfeo.

Me encontraba frente a un lago congelado, era bastante hermoso, el crepúsculo caí sobre el cielo y yo me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de que el frío no calara hasta mis huesos, a lo lejos se veía una casa con estilo de cabaña, grandes ladrillos de piedras la construían, ventanales espaciosos y el bosque que tenía ciertos retoques servía como jardín principal, me sobresaltaba en la inconciencia cuando unos brazos cálidos y muy conocidos para mi me abrazaban y justo en ese instante el hielo se volvía agua y las flores acuáticas posaban a montones sobre el lago. Edward apoyó su mentón en el huelo de mi hombro y con un suave beso en mi cuello susurró un "te amo" para contestarle con las mismas dos palabras. Gracias a eso desperté sobresaltada, la voz de mi inconciente me había hecho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y mentiría si no decía que tenía miedo y mentiría si decía que no lo sospechaba y mentiría, también, si no dijera que es uno de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la silueta dibujada por la luz de la luna de una persona que protagonizo mi más resiente sueño.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- susurró.

-Está bien, no fuiste tú, fue un sueño.

coronilla con su nariz.

-¿Mal sueño? Hablaste un poco, pero sólo cosas incoherentes.

-No, uno muy bueno de hecho.

¿Entonces?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, mejor durmamos que mañana hay que despertar temprano.

-Dulces sueños mi Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Y así completamente acurrucados nos dormimos profundamente hasta que la alarma que había programado previamente comenzó a tocar una canción de Ed Sheeran. Apagué la música y me giré hacia mi novio que hacia graciosos quejidos.

-Sé que estás despierto. Hay que levantarse.

-Tú me quieres matar mujer.- Dijo con una voz ronca y patosa.

-No, no quiero eso… sin embargo, tú hora llegará pronto si no mueves tu trasero hasta la ducha.

-Sólo iré si vas conmigo, amanecí con un problema que necesita de tu inmediata ayuda.

Miré su entrepierna y claramente tenía una erección mañanera lo cual no era muy inusual en él.

-Si entro contigo haremos de todo menos bañarnos…

-Esa es la idea- interrumpió.

-No la idea es que nos apuremos, así que, ocupas agua fría, lo arreglas tu solito de manera rápida o piensas en Emmett vestido de bailarina Hula.

Como un niño pequeño tomó una almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro y fingió un ronquido.

-Edward Cullen si no vas a ducharte en estos momentos te dejaré sin sexo por tres días.

Y esas son las palabras adecuadas, para que un hombre hagas lo que le ordenas. Se levantó como un niño bueno y se encerró en el baño, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sentí el agua de la regadera.

Tomé mi neceser y fui al baño que estaba al final del pasillo que era ocupado por las personas que se quedaban en las habitaciones de huéspedes que no contaban con baño propio. Entré y me di una rápida ducha donde aproveché de exfoliarme cara y cuerpo y echarme un poco de aceite con fragancia a fresas. Me sequé mi cuerpo con cuidado, lavé mis dientes y tomé mis anticonceptivos.

No había llevado ropa, por lo que me enrollé bien la toalla a mi alrededor y salí al pasillo en el que hacía algo de frío a pesar de la calefacción, por lo que, apresuré el paso hasta la habitación.

Cuando entré Ed se estaba terminando de vestir, abrochando los últimos botones sueltos de su camisa celeste, que estaba sobre una polera blanca, acompañada por unos jeans oscuros y un calzado cómodo. Literalmente me lo comí con los ojos.

-No me mires de esa forma Bella, que si no será tu culpa el que no lleguemos a destino.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

-Mi culpa, no volverá a pasar.- Él rió y cuando pasé a su lado me robo un beso rápido.

Hoy me sentía más femenina de lo usual, por lo que opté por un sueter ligero de un lindo color azul turquesa suelto que quedaba dentro de unos shorts que llegaban hasta debajo de mi cintura y mucho más arriba de mi medio muslo, unas ballerinas con un poco de taco de color celeste.

Mi maquillaje fue natural, iluminador, mascara de pestañas y un brillo labial de color rosado pálido. Dejé que mi cabello de secará de forma natural, aunque lo ayudé un poco con la toalla.

-¿Qué tal?- Le pregunté a Edward que estaba concentrado en arreglar lo último de su bolso.

-Hermosa, amo como te quedan esos shorts, hacen lucir tus piernas aún más hermosas… sin embargo…

-¿sin embargo qué?- pregunté mirando mi atuendo desde arriba.

-Sin embargo- se acercó hasta mi y me tomó de la cintura- me gusta más como te vez sin nada, debajo mío y gritando mi nombre mientras de retuerces de placer- susurró en mi oído lleno de deseo con una voz puramente sexy.

-No me pongas las cosas difíciles, cariño- Dije sin mucha convicción.

-Yo sólo te quiero poner una cosa.

-¡Edward!- Le recriminé por sus sucias, nada agradables, palabras; mientras ambos nos reíamos.

Me volví a acercar a él y tomé su lóbulo entre mis dientes, para tirar de él co fuerza, sacando un jadeo de mi novio.

-Cuando lleguemos te prometo que tendremos sexo duro.

Me fui hasta la puerta y cuando cruzaba la puerta sentí una erección presionando mi espalda baja.

-Promesas son promesas.- Con eso dicho se alejo de mi y me dejó ir.

**Edward p.o.v.**

-¡No tenías por qué reaccionar de esa forma!- Exclamé a Bella.

-¡Reaccionar cómo!- Exigió exaltada.

-Tirarla a la piscina sabiendo que no sabe nadar- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que te importaba tanto tu amiga, aunque no ha de extrañar si anda por la vida haciendo toples enfrente tuyo! ¿¡Por qué estás conmigo!? Ve a ver si le sucedió algo a la pobre Tanya.- Su sarcasmo salía en cascadas.

-No es por ella, pero por muy…- no encontré palabras- lo qué sea ¡Es un ser humano! ¿y si algo hubiese pasado?

-Las brujas no se mueren tan fácil Edward, además sus pechos le sirven de flotador.

-Ese no es el punto, Bella… Fuiste infantil y descuidada.

- ¿Qué harías si Jacob viniese y me mostrase su miembro? ¡Acaso no estarías celoso!

- Eso es distinto Isabella y ni siquiera viene al caso- Me tomé el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué mierda es distinto?

-Porque yo te amo y tengo derecho a estar celoso por la mierda.

_-media hora antes-_

_Habíamos llegado a la playa hace como tres horas atrás y como las olas estaban muy bravas decidimos darnos un baño en la alberca que se encontraba en la cabaña. Bella estaba ocupando un diminuto bikini azul que me puso duro apenas la vi y lo único que coherente que pensaba era que llegara el momento de ese sexo duro que me prometió._

_De repente Tanya se interpuso al frente mío con un bañador que tapaba lo mismo que un hilo dental, sólo que el color de este era un rosado muy fuerte._

_-Eddie, sabes creo que necesito un bronceado parejo…_

_-¿Si? No se porque me lo comentas, pero…_

_Mi voz se corto abruptamente al ver a aquella persona sacarse el sostén. Inevitablemente mis ojos se fueron a esa zona y debo decir que Tanya estaba muy bien dotada, no es que los pechos muy grandes fueran mi atributo preferido, pero no eran menospreciados; rápidamente desvié la vista y traté de buscar refuerzos por encima del hombro de ella, no obstante no tuvo caso, ya que una iracunda Bella la empujó con fuerza hasta que cayo al agua._

_Dos cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento:_

_1- Había caído justo en la zona más honda y hace unos quince minutos nos dijo que no tenía ni la más minima idea de nadar._

_2- Bella habíaa sido completamente inmadura y puso en peligro la vida de alguien._

_Por suerte Rosalie, la mejor nadadora de nosotros se tiró a agua y la llevó hasta la orilla donde Alice le tendió una toalla para que se tapara y la ayudo a salir. No le paso nada además de tragar agua por la boca y la nariz._

_Tomé a Bella del brazo y la llevé hasta nuestro cuarto en la segunda planta para hablar, mas terminamos en esta discusión._

_-ahora-_

-Porque yo te amo y tengo derecho a estar celoso por la mierda.

-Yo también te amo, así que, tengo el mismo puto derecho.

-Es la primera vez que lo decimos.

-Lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella con furia, tomé su cuello y estrellé sus labios contra los míos en un beso desesperado sin control. Con rudeza introduje mi lengua en su boca y continuamos la misma discusión por tener la razón solo que sin gritos y sin palabras ahora habían sido reemplazadas por gemidos y jadeos de placer y necesidad.

Nos despojamos de la poca ropa que teníamos, cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, hice que enredará sus piernas a mi cadera y ¡Dios! Hermosa y tortuosa fricción.

-¡Ahh!- Gritó Bella al sentir mi miembro presionando su clítoris.

La golpeé contra la pared más cercana y de manera presurosa me acomodé en su entrada y la embestí sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-¡Más rápido!- Ordenó.

-Tú no me ordenas.- Mordí su cuello con ahínco, pero aún así aumente el ritmo y con cada estocada la espalda de bella chocaba contra la muralla haciendo sonar los muros y las ventanas.

-Estoy ¡Ahh! Tan cerca.

Para ayudarla a llegar bajé mi cabeza y me puse a morder y saborear sus rozados pezones que estaban tan duros como piedras. Gracias a esto levantó sus brazos pegándose contra la pared y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en éxtasis.

Levanté mi cabeza y bajé la mirada hasta nuestra unión ¡Puta madre! Es una de las cosas más excitantes que he visto, Bella abrió los ojos y siguió el curso de mi mirada, a causa soltó un gemido puramente sensual y se mordió el labio tratando de acallar, inútilmente, sus gritos.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse en orgasmo contra mi polla, lo que provocó por consiguiente mi liberación y ambos gritamos el nombre del otro.

Cuando nos hubimos recuperado lo suficiente nos llevé hasta la cama, nos acurrucamos ahí y Bella nos cubrió con una ligera sabana blanca.

Ella me miro a los ojos con esos orbes cafés que me recordaban al más exquisito chocolate, le devolví la intensidad de la mirada y ella modulo en un suave susurro un te amo, el cual obviamente le devolví. El momento era tan único, tan íntimo, tan nosotros que tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que ella era sólo mi amor platónico saliendo con un tipo que no la merecía y yo un idota enamorado de una mujer que no me daba ni la hora por dos años, y con estos miedos las abracé contra mi pecho para que nunca me dejara.

...

**Hola otra vez! Sé que me demoré en exceso para subir este cap, pero en mi defensa mi computar de hecho a perder y tuve que comprar uno nuevo. Este capítulo no resultó tan largo como esperaba, pero el 17 que ya llevo algo avanzado en por lo menos el doble de este y así pagaré mi deuda de un cap laaargo - no, no lo he olvidado-.**

**Por favor únanse a la página de facebook, que ahí aviso los atrasos, adelantos, etc etc. El link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos - con suerte- antes del domingo.**

**ALL MY LOVE xx-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 17**

Bella p.o.v.

La mañana del viernes me desperté abrazada a un dormido Edward, habíamos quedado extrañamente entrelazados con piernas y brazos luego de tres rondas de hacer el amor, sonreí… ya no era sexo, cariño, afecto o lo que sea. Era amor, ahora le habíamos puesto nombre y era el mejor nombre que existía, el más profundo e importante que conocía.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar me encontré con Tanya, quién había desaparecido todo el día de ayer luego de que la empujara. Mostré mayor educación y le pedí disculpas por mi "infantil" reacción, sin embargo, le dejé bien en claro que si se volvía a meter conmigo caería de nuevo a la piscina y no dejaría que la salvarán con tanta prisa; su pequeño cerebro pareció percibir la amenaza y el riesgo, por lo que, mantuvo sus insinuaciones al mínimo. El resto del día lo pasamos en tranquilidad, sin contar las bromas subidas de tono de Emmett, entre juegos, playa y exceso de comida… los que siguieron fueron iguales y el pequeño viaje terminó bastante pronto.

…

-Bella, abre la puerta- Dijo Edward simplemente al otro lado de la línea.

Como pude me arrastré escaleras abajo, afirmando con una mano el útero que trataba de salir de mi cuerpo a punta de contracciones ¡Mierda! Dolía ser mujer. Al fin llegué a la famosa puerta que abrí de un tirón, dando paso al adonis que tenía por novio, pero que en estos momentos no era muy de mi agrado por el hecho de ser hombre.

-Hola, Amor ¿cómo estás?- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo en cambio sólo gruñí algo que no hacía sentido a modo de respuesta e hice mi camino de vuelta hasta mi cuarto, desplomando mi cuerpo en mi deshecha cama.

No era normal en mí dar estos espectáculos cuando mi período llegaba, sin embargo, unas dos o tres veces al año la vida decidía joderme y me daba los peores dolores menstruales alguna vez sentidos. No me podía mover ni respirar sin sentir dolor, estaba tomando pastillas cada cuatro horas y tenía guateros envueltos en toallas para poner sobre mi abdomen.

Simplemente una mierda.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado ¿Es qué este hombre quería morir?

-Edward ¿tu vida es mala?- Él me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿por qué alientas a la muerte?- Su mirada de confusión seguía intacta.

-No entiendo.

- Que si no te vas en cinco minutos, por mucho que te amé, te mataré.

-Vamos Bella. No puede ser para tanto- No sé cómo lo miré después de esto, pero pude sentir como tragaba grueso queriendo retractarse.

Me senté despacio quedando frente a él.

-¿Alguna vez te han pegado en los testículos?

-Sí- Contestó seco.

-Ok, imagina que se golpe se repite cada ciertos minutos y el dolor que viene después del impacto es perpetuo todo el día. Imagina que te dan puntadas ahí como si te estuviesen enterrando agujas gigantes, piensa que se te hinchan y que con cada movimiento las agujas se entierran más profundo y a todo eso agrégale que sientes que un líquido viscoso y asqueroso sale de ti sin poder evitarlo, que cada vez que te pones de pie lo único que piensas es en ponerte de cabeza ¿Sigues creyendo que exagero?

-No.- Su cara era de dolor y desagrado.

-buen chico.- Le di unos leves golpes en su cara y volví a mi posición fetal anterior- Déjame sola- Traté de pedir lo más amable posible.

-Me voy a ir, pero volveré en media hora- Me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció de mi cuarto sin escuchar protestas.

-¡Me llevo tus llaves!- Gritó desde abajo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Idiota!- Grité en mi fuero interno.

Habíamos vuelto de la playa hace dos días, los Denali se habían ido ayer y yo ya podía respirar tranquila porque, a pesar, de que se comportó en la playa iba a ser un día en el que yo no iba a estar cerca, debido a mi vuelta a casa con mi padre; por suerte nada paso y se fueron sin pena ni gloria de la casa de Cullen… Todos estuvimos más felices una vez que desaparecieron –esperaba que por un buen tiempo- Volví a sonreír como idiota, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, al recordar la pelea que tuvimos con Edward dónde nos dijimos; mejor dicho, nos gritamos "te amo". Las mismas hormonas que me habían querido asesinar a mi novio ahora se sentían culpables por como lo trataron y me hicieron llorar como una bebé.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Ed.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mi llanto que no me di cuenta del tiempo que mi novio había vuelto.

-¿Bella?- Volvió a intentar. Me sorbí la nariz y raspé la garganta, para poder hablar.

-Y-yo lo siento.- Él estaba sentado a mi lado, así que, aproveché para abrazarlo por el pecho.

-Hey pequeña. Está bien, no es nada, si no, no hubiese vuelto.- Edward había comprendido mis disculpas sin tener que explicarlas.

Dejé de llorar y asentí feliz. Repito, ser mujer es horrible.

-Traje municiones- Tomó dos bolsas grandes y comenzó a vaciar el contenido sobre mi cama- chocolate, nutella, mantequilla de maní…- enumeraba- malvaviscos, y galleta. También traje películas Orgullo y Prejuicio, Con derecho a roce y Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días. Y finalmente – hizo un silencio solemne- ¡Pañuelos! Porque sé que llorarás como un recién nacido.

Me tiré encima de él y comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro, cuello y mentón. Ed me aferró por la cintura, mientras se reía de mí actuar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- Repetía entre besos- Eres el mejor novio que existe.

-Yo también te amo y me legro de que te guste. Perdí casi toda mi virilidad cuando fui por esas películas a la tienda.

-Gracias- Me salí de su regazo y abrí la nutella, metiendo mi dedo sin ninguna consideración.

Mientras yo seguía teniendo un pequeño romance con la crema de avellanas con cacao, Ed fue por posillos para ubicar mejor las cosas y por algo de beber. Yo no quería moverme de mi habitación, por lo que, decidimos ver las películas aquí, a pesar, de que mi televisor fuese más pequeño que él de la sala de estar. Cuando volvió me paso una cuchara, reprochándome con la mirada por comer con los dedos, yo sólo lo ignoré y seguí ordenando la comida.

Empezamos con "Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días" que era de mis comedias románticas favoritas, entre que picoteábamos cualquier cosa a nuestro alcance con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sosteníamos unas cucharas grandes de sopa llenas con mantequilla de maní.

-¡Edward!- Le reclamé.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Las galletas no se comen solas, para eso esta la nutella o la mantequilla- Le ejemplifiqué lo que quería decir untando dos galletas en respectivas sustancias y me las comí de un solo mordisco.

-Eres una asquerosa- Se mofó.

-No juzgues sin probar- Luego de una rato forcejeando con una oreo logré obligarlo a comer… Después de eso no volvió a comer una galleta sola.

Me acerqué a los bombones cuando la película estaba en la parte en que los hombres jugaban al poker y la protagonista llegaba con un perro –horrible a decir verdad- comida de dieta y un "helecho del amor".

-Nunca me hagas comer cosas de dietas, no las soportó- Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada, levantando mi mano llena de malvaviscos y chocolates rellenos.

Él se rió a mandíbula batiente por su estupidez.

-Tienes razón. No sé que se me paso por la cabeza al pensar que me harías comer comida de dieta, si ni siquiera tú la comes.

-No hay nada más despreciable que las dietas en este mundo.- Arrugué la nariz- Y gracias a eso obtuve mi trasero- me reí.

-Me gusta tu trasero. Tienes curvas en los lugares adecuados… No me gustan las mujeres raquíticas que tienen cara de no haber comido una hamburguesa en su vida.

-¡Hamburguesas! ¿Por qué no trajiste hamburguesas? Con lo mucho que me gustan… Por cierto gracias por lo de mi trasero.- Volteé mi rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

Llegamos a la parte de la fiesta de diamantes comentando lo que pasaba y lo idiota que eran ambos, pero cuando se comenzaron a gritar en medio de la calle no resistí y comencé a tirarle comida a la pantalla.

-¡Idiota! ¡La vas a perder!- Tomé lo primero que estaba a mi alcancé y lo arrojé a la cara del tipo, justo en el ojo.

-¡Dios, mujer estás loca!- Exclamó mi novio, tapándose el rostro con el brazo, mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No es mi culpa. Los hombres son idiotas y sí, tú también.

-Sólo por hoy no discutiré contigo, pero no quita el hecho de que estás loca como cabra.

-Cállate, que me desconcentras.

Por fin llego el desenlace, dónde iba tras ella a través del puente en su motocicleta tratando de llegar al taxi, para que no dejase la ciudad.

-Toma- Me dijo Edward, pasándome la caja de pañuelos.

-Gracias- Dije con voz rota.

-No entiendo por qué lloras, están juntos.- Para entonces los créditos ya estaban corriendo.

-Es sólo que amo los finales felices y tengo las hormonas revueltas.

-Ven aquí.- Me acercó aún más a su cuerpo y me acurruco en su pecho. Apago el televisor y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Eran casi las seis y el sol estaba bajando, me concentré en eso y en la respiración de Edward… minutos después me perdí en la inconciencia.

…

Desperté a las siete de la mañana el otro día. Edward se había ido como a las nueve, luego de que mi padre nos encontrara durmiendo y nos despertará para cenar, por suerte, había venido con Sue y ella cocino, ya que mi padre era tan bueno cocinero como yo deportista.

Hoy no me dolía mucho el útero, por lo que, preferí ir al instituto… La próxima semana era de exámenes y no quería perder más clases.

Me fui a bañar con tranquilidad, exfoliando mi cuerpo que bastante falta le hacía y ocupando jabones hidratantes para limpiarme. Cuando hube salido me desistí por unos jeans oscuros, unas botas cafes que llegaban hasta un poco más bajo de la rodilla, una polera de encaje blanca con una blusa de tirantes beige abajo y encima una chaqueta de un color parecido al de mi calzado. Tomé mi cabello en un tomate alto con algunos rulos sueltos por aquí y por allá. Mi maquillaje fue un poco de bálsamo labial, mascara de pestañas y corrector de ojeras.

Tomé mi bolso y en el momento en que bajaba las escaleras alguien golpeó la puerta… Un golpeteo bastante familiar a decir verdad.

La abrí rápidamente y me encontré con mi adorado novio que tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro marca Cullen.

-Buenos días- Me saludó con un apasionado y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Buenos- Le sonreí.

Cerré la puerta con llave y caminamos hasta el auto. El viaje se baso en una amena charla sobre los trabajos y como nos ha ido en las pruebas. Nada muy interesante a decir verdad, aunque con Edward hasta hablar sobre la fotosíntesis seria maravilloso.

Llegamos con tiempo extra por lo que nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en el pasillo cerca de nuestro salón de clases. Ed me pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su pecho en una agradable y confortable abrazo, desgraciadamente la escuela cada vez se llenaba más y cada chica que pasaba cerca de _mi _novio se lo comía con la mirada, a él parecía no importarle o no se daba cuenta, pero vaya que sacaba todo lo celoso en mí.

-Te amo- Me susurró bajito.

-Te amo.- Le dije de vuelta mientras sonreía como la estúpida enamorada que me había convertido.

Los meses ya habían pasado y ahora estábamos a quince de Diciembre y me encontraba en el centro comercial un día sábado en vísperas de Navidad con un montón de gente frenética, tratando de llevarse las mejores ofertas, acompañada por una Alice que no se podía sentir más a gusto y me ordenaba a seguirla de tienda en tienda a través de la marea humana.

Necesitaba comprar un regalo perfecto para Edward, llevábamos casi cuatro meses saliendo y a pesar de que solíamos discutir, como cualquier pareja, no podíamos estar mejor. La próxima semana sería el baile de Navidad y mis mejores amigas me obligaron comprar el vestido a mediados de Octubre, es que estás dos estaban locas.

Volviendo al presente, no tengo idea que regalarle a mi novio, quiero que sea algo

O significativo… No que le guste, si no que le encante.

Por suerte lo encontré, era una colección antigua de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm -Edward era un fanático de estos escritores-, además le compré una recopilación de las mejores composiciones de Debussy y Vivaldi… Era todo un Nerd con aires de capullo.

Luego de que tuviésemos regalos para todos y Ali comprase sus autoregalos nos fuimos por fin de aquel manicomio.

-No puedo creer que esa anciana haya tratado de quitarme la blusa lila cuando fui yo quién la vio primero… Igual se la gané a la idiota.

-Déjala ya, la pobre tenía como ochenta años.

-Esos son años más que suficientes para aprender modales.- Se defendió y siguió hablando sobre algunos vestidos que había obtenido a mitad de precio.

Me dejó en mi casa, donde por extraño que parezca, estaba Charlie. Sí, ahora el jefe de policía se tomaba los sábados para descansar y pasar más tiempo en familia y por familia me refiero a mí y a su novia Sue… Habían comenzado a salir a principios de Noviembre, llevaban poco más de un mes y se les veía bastantes entusiasmados con todo esto, eran bastante tiernos juntos. Me encontraba feliz de mi papá ya no estuviese tan solo.

Comimos un apetitoso pavo que Sue cocino con papas hervidas, ensaladas y una salsa blanca con champiñones, sinceramente delicioso… Si fuera mi padre, me casaría con ella con tal de obtener esta comida.

-¿Cómo te fue en el primer semestre Bella?- Me preguntó Sue, mientras comíamos.

-Excelente, salí en todas mis materias bien… excepto en deportes, tuve que hacer un trabajo escrito para ganar nota- Dije algo avergonzada, era el único ser humano que podía reprobar esa materia.

-No se puede ser buena en todo- Me dijo amablemente- Lo importante es que no lo reprobaste.

-Sí, gracias.- Sonreí.

-¿Y cómo está Edward?

-Bien- Mi sonrisa se amplio y embobo- fueron a ver un juego en Seattle con Emmett y Jasper, pasarán la noche allá; así que, mañana lo veré.

-Se ven muy lindos juntos.

Charlie la miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos, mi padre podrá querer mucho a mi novio y gesto me hizo reír.

-Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte que digas eso.- Le volví a sonreír y seguimos con nuestra comida en silencio.

La tarde paso rápida y aburrida, por suerte me entretuve leyendo unos cuantos libros hasta la hora de irme a dormir… Estaba tan cansada por el día de compras con mi cuñada que me quedé dormida sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que algo muy familiar rozaba mis labios, abrí los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vi fue una maraña de cabello color bronce.

-Buenos días- Me dijo sobre mi boca.

Me corrí un poco temiendo por mi aliento matutino y me senté.

-Buenos- estiré los brazos y bostecé- ¿cómo entraste?

-Llegué temprano y me encontré con Charlie que iba a ir a casa de los Black, él me dejo pasar.

-Ahh de acuerdo.- Seguía tratando de desperezarme. Una tarea imposible el día de hoy al parecer.

-Ve al baño y te mojas la cara, no puedes ni abrir los ojos- Él se tiró al lado mío y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo.

Me encaminé al cuarto de baño a regañadientes, me lavé los dientes, me lavé la cara y solté todo el líquido de mi cuerpo acumulado durante la noche. Volví a la cama y en cuanto toqué el colcho los fuertes brazos de Edward hicieron una prisión a ambos lado de mi cabeza.

Con sus labios a tan sólo centímetros de los míos era difícil pensar.

-Te extrañé mucho Isabella.- Susurró casi en un cariño.

Me besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello, su cuerpo se pegó completamente al mío y ya podía sentir como su anatomía ya se comenzaba a preparar para mí. Mis manos se fueron a al borde de su camiseta y con un poco de ayuda se la pude sacar, ahora tenía el camino libre para tocar esa espalda amplia que me volvía loca.

Como yo me encontraba solo con ropa interior fue más fácil para Edward poder desvestirme y gracias a esa facilidad ahora me encontraba sin brasier, mi torso se alzaba inconscientemente a los labios de mi novio que mordían y jugaban con mis ya duros pezones.

No sé cuanto nos demoramos en terminar de quitarnos toda la ropa, pero no me atrevo a decir que fueron más de diez segundos. Pronto estábamos completamente desnudos en mi cama, mirándonos a los ojos, mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a penetrar en mi con demasiada calma para mi gusto.

-Edward- Gemí- Rápido. Te necesito- La tarea de hablar era sumamente complicada si una estaba excitada hasta niveles insospechados.

No me contestó con palabras, pero por otro lado, su masculinidad de enterró en mi de una sola estocada haciendo que un gritó que escuche como un eco a lo lejos escapará de mi garganta.

-Bella- Ed gruñía mi nombre sin descanso entre cada movimiento que hacía dentro mío.- Siempre tan podidamente estrecha.

-Más rápido…

Tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, ambos gritamos al sentir que con esta posición llegaba mucho más profundo.

La burbuja en mi estomago cada vez hacía más presión a punto de explotar, movía mi cabeza a ambos lados tratando de apaciguar lo que sentía.

-Me voy a correr- Le avisé. Él bajo su rostro y me beso con lujuria, era una lucha en nuestras lenguas y al parecer era eso lo que me faltaba para tocar el cielo con mis dedos.

Edward se vino junto conmigo y ambos caímos rendidos luego de ese estupendo mañanero.

-Te amo- Me dijo una vez que nos separamos y hubimos calmado.

-Te amo y amo tus habilidades en la cama- Él se rió y me dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

-Tienes la capacidad de matar cualquier momento romántico. No se supones que los "te amo"- post sexo son los que hacen que las mujeres se derritan y les salga todas las cursilerías.- Dijo divertido.

-Eres una nena- Me reí- De acuerdo cuando durmamos juntos prometo que dejaré que me abraces en la noche.

-Tengo el sentimiento de que llevas los pantalones de la relación.

-¿Recién te vienes a dar cuenta? Creí que eras más inteligente Edward Cullen- Amaba este tipo de bromas con él.

-Oh Isabella Swan vas a pagar por eso, yo soy una mente brillante por eso me ama- Acto seguido se subió encima mío y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas ¿en qué momento descubrió mis puntos débiles?

-Engreído- Grité entre las risas y golpes que le daba para que se detuviera.

-Idiota-

-Imbécil.

En algún punto el juego terminó en otra maravillosa sesión de sexo.

.

.

.

**Hola! Sé que me demoré 347928743289 años en subir este cap, les juro que traté de escribirlo lo más rápido posible, pero está es la tercera vez que lo escribo porque siento que la trama principal de la historia llegó a su fin y no me gustaría rellenarla con drama que no viene al caso ¿me entienden? Por eso mismo no quedan más de dos capítulos (incluyendo un epílogo) de Venganza y Placer.**

**Otra razón por la que no pude escribir fueron estás dos:**

**1- Mi madre cayó de nuevo al hospital y está al grave, así que, hubieron días en los que pensaba congelar la historia hasta nuevo aviso, pero bueno... eme aquí.**

**2- Mis padres -a pesar de la enfermedad de mi mamá- han decidido separarse, por lo que es tan complicado que no sé ni como explicarlo.**

**Bueno gracias por leer, mantenerse conmigo a pesar de las demoras y de lo idiota que pueden ser algunos capítulos, ejemplo este. Las amo y nos leeremos para el final de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Por favor leer la nota final xx.**

_**Capitulo final.**_

-¡Edward! Ten cuidado por favor… ¡Dios, moriremos ahogados!

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era tan difícil remar?- Se cruzó de brazos y dejó los remos a un lado del bote.

Me reí de él, tenía un leve sonrojo por el esfuerzo, su cabello estaba aún más despeinado de lo normal y su rabieta lo hacía parecer adorable.

-Me encanta cuando ríes de esa forma- Me dijo con adoración impresa en sus ojos.

-¿De qué forma?

-Como una niña pequeña, lanzas unas carcajadas y tu cabeza se va hacia atrás. Sin preocupaciones.

-Eres una nena- Lo molesté- Andas demasiado cursi el día de hoy. Déjame tomar el control de esta relación- Él se río al tiempo que tomaba los remos y nos encausaba como correspondía al centro del lago.

Era primavera, pleno Julio… Era un día miércoles y Edward en vez de quedarse en casa, ya que ambos mañana teníamos que ir a trabajar al hospital decidió hacer una pequeña salida por las calles de NY, lugar en el que residíamos desde que iniciamos la universidad. Fuimos a un pequeño café cerca de Central Park dónde me compro todos los pastelillos que habían a disposición, después entramos al parque donde me obligó a que tomáramos helado mientras caminábamos. Como atracción final se le ocurrió que navegar en un pequeño bote en el lago sería una linda forma de admirar el atardecer.

-¿Aquí está bien?- Le dije cuando llegamos a más profundidad.

-Sí.- Lo notaba algo nervioso. Lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos divagaban por todas partes y su mano atravesaba su cabello constantemente.

Edward había estudiado cardiología y se centraba principalmente en niños, yo había estudiado pediatría… los dos amábamos a los niños y nos encantaba poder ayudarlos de cualquier forma. Ya teníamos 26 años y llevábamos trabajando un año en el hospital de Princeton.

Al principio llegamos a esta ciudad con la idea de que yo viviría con Alice y Edward con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ya tenían un lugar para ellos. Sin embargo la idea no duró más de tres meses, porque al final me terminé mudando con Edward, sin apenas darme cuenta y lo mismo paso con mis amigos. Primero fue llevar unas mudas para cuando me quedará allá, el cepillo de dientes, mis materiales de estudio y luego ya ni dormía en mi piso.

-Estaba pensando que el fin de semana podríamos hacer un día de campo con los demás.- Dije al aire.

-Sí, sería divertido. Hacer una barbacoa sería buena idea.

-Me agrada- le dije con una sonrisa- hablaré mañana con las chicas para organizarlo.

Edward se quedó mirando algo por sobre mi hombro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso amor?- Me giré por donde me apuntaba y no vi nada. Lo único que había detrás de mi espalda eran árboles y una pareja de ancianitos caminando por la orilla.

-No veo nada.- Me di vuelta para mirarlo y preguntarle qué me había perdido, pero no pude encontrar la voz.

Edward tenía una sonrisa enorme, aunque podía ver la expectación y los nervios en sus ojos verdes, pude notar que contenía el aliento, y los dedos de su mano derecha se movían con ansiedad encima de su rodilla; pero todo esto lo noté en un segundo plano, ya que toda mi atención estaba en la pequeña caja negra que reposaba en su mano, tendiéndomela… como un regalo. Estaba abierta y podía ver un anillo de oro blanco y plata, ovalado con líneas en diagonal que se unían en el centro donde descansaba un diamante. Era hermoso. Era un anillo de compromiso.

Posé mis ojos en los suyos, preguntando en silencio si era eral… si de verdad esto estaba pasando.

-Isabella…

-¡Sí!- No lo dejé terminar y me lancé a sus brazos. Lo besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello, lo amaba, lo amaba y nos casaríamos.- sí, sí, sí, sí- suspiraba entre besos.- Te amo.

-Te amo más que a mi vida, Bella.- Me dio otro beso, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por mi en caricias, pequeñas caricias que me otorgaba con sus cálidos labios.

Volví a mi asiento con cuidado, porque gracias a mi efusiva respuesta el bote comenzó a moverse de manera preocupante.

-Ahora me gustaría proponerte matrimonio sin que me interrumpas- Dijo divertido y aliviado, sabía que estaba aliviado porque le dije que sí… Sólo él podía ser tan estúpido para creer que le diría lo contrario.

-Usted puede proceder.

-Isabella Swan, el "te amo" contigo no alcanza. No hay palabras que describan lo que siento por ti, eres mi otra mitad, cuando no estoy contigo es como si me faltase una parte de mi mismo, me complementas, cuando no sé cómo reírme de las pequeñas cosas tú estás ahí para hacer todo más divertido, cuando siento que pierdo el control, tu apareces y me devuelves a mi cause, cuando siento que estoy perdido me abrazas y me das a entender que eres mi hogar que eres donde pertenezco. Con una sola sonrisa me das todo lo que necesito, hacerte feliz es la meta de mi vida… Mientras seas feliz yo lo seré, quiero que seamos felices juntos hasta que tengamos canas y arrugas. Quiero una vida juntos, que nada nos separe que sigamos peleando porque dejé la ropa tirada en el baño o porque soñaste que te engañaba y te enojas conmigo durante todo el día, a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Lo quiero todo, por eso necesito saber… ¿Me harías en increíble honor de casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas estaban surcando mis ojos, soñaba con este momento, pero nunca se me ocurrió una declaración tan perfecta como esta.

-Sí.- Los dos teníamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tomó el anillo y lo ubico en mi dedo, calzaba perfecto. Era perfecto.

-Gracias- Le dije una vez que lo aprecie lo suficiente.- Es hermoso.

-Gracias a ti- Me dio otro beso… ¿cómo era posible que nunca me aburriera de sus labios? Después de nueve años siguen haciendo los mismos estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

-¿Nos devolvemos para avisar a la familia?- Le pregunté.

-Vamos- rozó levemente su boca con la mía y me tendió los remos.

Cinco minutos después estábamos en la orilla. Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la cintura, me comenzó a dar besos por el cuello, mis mejillas, cualquier rastro de piel lo besaba, mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Tengo que llamar a Rose y Alice, no me perdonarán si no son las primeras en saber.

Saqué el celular de mi bolso y llamé a Al.

-Hola Bellita ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Alice, ¿no estarás con Rose por casualidad?

-No, no estoy con ella ¿paso algo?

-Tú espérame que la llamaré y las pondré en la misma línea.

Marqué el número de Rosalie y esperé hasta el tercer pitido para que contestara.

-Hola Bella.

-Te comunico con Alice, aguarda…- Apreté unos cuantos botones de la pantalla hasta que creí conseguirlo- ¿Me escuchan las dos?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Alice de pronto dio un gritito de emoción y escuché aplausos, me la imaginaba saltando de felicidad.

-Vamos Bella dilo rápido, si no, lo terminaré diciendo yo.- Me urgió al duende.

-¡Me caso!

Las dos gritaron casi dejándome sorda. Sentí la risa de Edward que podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana y su cuñada, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de volver mi atención al teléfono.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¡Al fin! Creí que me iba a morir esperando que se casarán!- Dijo Rosalie.- Ahora lo importante ¿elegante?

-Sí.- contesté, sabiendo que se refería al anillo.

-¿Quilates?- Preguntó Alice.

-Entre siente y ocho.- Edward asintió en aprobación.

-¿Mese de sueldo?- Interrogaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tres meses de sueldo.

-Cuatro- Dijo mi ahora prometido al teléfono.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté

-Sí.

-Creo que te amo incluso más ahora.

Yo no era interesada, pero había cosas que una chica no podía transar, como por ejemplo la calidad del anillo de compromiso.

-Aww- Escuché al otro lado de la línea- Estás aprendiendo hermanito.

-Gracias Al.

La conversación termino pronto, porque aún había que avisarles a nuestros padres y a los chicos. Esto era irreal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás lista amor?

-Casi- Le dije, mientras me terminaba de poner unos aros que hacían juego con mi anillo de compromiso.

Había elegido unos shorts altos hasta la cintura de color crema, una camisa azul marino con puntos blancos y unos zapatos de taco rojos de punta abierta, mi cabello estaba suelto con ondas lustrosas gracias a una crema y mi maquillaje resaltaba mis labios con un labial rojo. Necesitaba lucir hermosa en mi fiesta de compromiso. Y a decir verdad me encantaba como me veía el día de hoy.

-Wow… Te ves, wow… Wow- Edward entró a la habitación y me quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-Amor cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas- Me burlé de él.

-Pero es que… ¡Dios! No podría haber pedido por una futura esposa más sexy.- Dijo mientras me atrapaba entre sus brazos. Sus labios fueron a ese punto en mi cuello cerca de mi oído- quiero follarte.

Un lastimero gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando sus dientes se encontraron con mi piel.

-No podemos- Dije sin convicción- tenemos invitados.

-Es tu culpa. Tú me provocas.- Pegó sus caderas a la mías y pude notar como su miembro crecía cada vez más.

-Almuerzo… tus padres… aahh- jadeé cuando sus manos se ubicaron en mi trasero.

Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar a mis labios y reaccioné lo suficiente para correrlo.

-No Edward. Bajaremos, celebraremos que nos vamos a casar y cuando se hayan ido te daré un regalo.

-¿Qué regalo?

-Mmm- pensé un momento- puedes escoger cualquier posición que te plazca.

-Por eso sé que eres la mujer de mi vida.- Me robó un beso y a pesar de ser rápido sus labios quedaron manchados de rojo.

-Edward- me quejé.

Me miré al espejo y no se me corrió nada, por lo que podía respirar tranquila.

-Ven acá.- Tomé un pañuelo del tocador y le limpié los labios- Como nuevo.

Me ofreció su mano la cual acepté con gusto y salimos de nuestro cuarto hacia el salón. Con Edward vivíamos en un departamento que estaba a pocos minutos de nuestro trabajo y estaba cerca de todo, ya que se encontraba en el centro de NY, pero habíamos decidido que luego de la luna de miel comenzaríamos a buscar una casa a las afueras y que tendríamos que comprar otro auto. Ahora sólo ocupábamos el volvo, pero si nos mudábamos no íbamos a tener la facilidad de poder desplazarnos con rapidez caminando.

Allí se encontraba Alice y su esposo Jasper, se habían casado hace tres años y luego le siguieron Rose Y Emmett que se habían casado el año pasado en otoño, ambas bodas fueron increíbles y muy lindas, habían tenido al mismo planificador, así que, ahora era mi turno y el lunes tenía mi primera cita para empezar a organizar la boda.

-Hola- Saludé en general.

-¿Estamos todos listos?- Preguntó mi Jass.

Iríamos a almorzar a un restaurante, yo había insistido en que era mejor juntarnos todos allá, pero mis amigos querían venir aquí antes a robar cervezas y hablar con el novio y supuestamente tratar de disuadirlo de casarse… Ni siquiera sé porqué hablaban así si ellos habían estado igual de emocionados al momento de contraer matrimonio.

Manejamos, cada pareja en su auto, hasta un restourant que era informal, pero si andabas mal vestido no se convertía en una experiencia muy grata. Nos sentamos en una mesa de seis personas, la cual ya teníamos previamente reservada.

-Quiero hacer un brindis.- Dijo Emmett.

-No Em por favor- Rogó su hermana.

-Callense, que voy a hablar de todas formas. Estoy muy feliz por Bella, ya que, se estaba haciendo vieja y me preocupaba que terminara siendo una solterona, además, que no era bien visto que tuviese sexo con mi hermano casi todos los días sin un anillo en el dedo…

-Te voy a matar- Murmuré entre dientes.

-Y quiero darle las condolencias a Edward, hermano, no sabes donde te estás metiendo… Preparate, para las noches de sueño en el sillón, a que se empiecen a poner cada vez más gordas y más mandonas…

-¡Qué dijiste Emmett Cullen!- Exclamó Rosalie- ¿Cómo que cada vez más gorda? ¿Estoy gorda acaso?

-No amor, era sólo para molestarlos…

-Sí, claro. Prepara el sillón está noche Cullen y para varias noches más que tienes celibato indefinido ¿me escuchaste?

-Pero Rosie…

-Nada de Rosie, imbécil. Estoy muy gorda para tener sexo contigo y mejor te callas si no quieres que sea celibato permanente.

Luego de un momento de silencio por parte de Emmet seguimos con una más agradable conversación, haciendo planes de decorados y etc entre las chicas y los hombres solamente asentían y daban vagas opiniones, Edward estaba interesado en la planificación, pero decía que nosotras hablábamos en otro idioma y no entendía carajo de lo que decíamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Alice? ¿Aún no ha vuelto Alice, mamá?

-No querida, pero ya va a llegar ¿por qué no te pones el vestido. Luego ya tendrás tiempo.

-No, no no. Yo no me casó hasta que llegué Alice.

-¡Aquí viene!- Exclamó Caroline una colega del trabajo y amiga mía.

-Toma- Me tendió una pequeña bolsa de plástico donde se encontraba la respuesta a mis preguntas.

-Ustedes conmigo al baño.- Señalé a mis dos mejores amigas. Ellas me siguieron, ninguna dama de honor debía desobedecer a la novia el día de la misma boda.

Leí las instrucciones con detenimiento, cosa de no equivocarme y arruinarlo todo.

-Ok, creo que ya sé como funciona esto- Mencioné más para mi misma que para mis acompañantes.

Orine sobre la pequeña cajita con cuidado, luego la introduje en el test y esperé, en realidad, sólo esperé cinco segundos porque de inmediato aparecieron dos rayitas de color rojo.

-¿Y bien?- Me urgieron.

-¿Qué significaba una rayita?- Pregunté solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

- Negativo- Afirmó Al- ¿Es negativo?

-Nope- Dije claramente- Serán tías- Me volteé hacia ellas, ya que les estaba dando la espalda, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Se acercaron ami y nos fundimos en un incómodo abrazo, porque cada una se preocupaba de no arruinar su maquillaje y peinado.

-Quiero llorar de alegría y no puedo- Me enfurruñé.

-Tú tienes que ir a vestirte, los chicos deben estar camino a la iglesia y nosotras todavía aquí.

-¿Cuándo les darás la noticia a los demás?

-Más tarde, ahora distraigan a mi mamá y a Esme, no quiero interrogatorios. Tenemos que irnos a mi boda.

Salimos del baño y comenzamos a dar órdenes para apurar el asunto. Entre mi suegra y Rosalie me pusieron el vestido, mientras que las demás se encargaban de llevar todo a los autos y que no faltara nadie ni nada. Yo por mi parte ya tenía algo azul que eran los zafiros de un viejo prendedor y Alice me había prestado la liga.

Cuando revisé por segunda vez que todo estuviese en orden, nos subimos a los autos que fueron arrendados especialmente para el día, ya que eran antiguos, típicos modelos de los años veinte

La entrada de la iglesia ya estaba despejada cuando llegamos, por lo que supuse que los padrinos, invitados y novios debían de estar hace rato ubicados en sus lugares. Me sentí mal por Edward, porque sabía lo nervioso que estaba, pero ¿qué novia llega puntual? Es de mala suerte y poco tradicional.

Esme y Renne tomaron sus lugares respectivos. Caroline salió primero, seguida por Taylor y Jen, después vino Rose y Alice. Tenía que contar hasta diez, para salir. Charlie ya estaba a mi lado y tenía su brazo entrelazado con el mío.

-Vamos Bells.- La marcha nupcial comenzó y antes de salir rodeé mi panza con el brazo que sostenía el ramo y susurré de manera inaudible 'te amo' a ese pequeño porotito que crecía dentro mió.

-No me dejes caer- Le dije a mi padre.

-Nunca.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándome paso. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir el rubor subir a mis mejillas, no sabía donde enfocar la mirada hasta que frente apareció Edward, hermosamente vestido con su traje, una sonrisa que lo decía todo, sus orbes verdes que me quitaban la razón refulgían con el poder de mil soles y su cabello, el lugar favorito de mis dedos. En ese momento no me importo mucho nada, ni las peleas que habíamos tenido por las flores, ni el hecho de que todo el mundo tuviese la mirada fija en mí, yo lo miraba a él y era todo lo que importaba. Tuve que resistir el terrible impulso de sacarme los tacones y echarme a correr hasta su lado, el pasillo se me hacía interminable y yo sólo quería sentir su aroma envolverme.

Por fin Charlie tomó mi mano y en un gesto tan antiguo se la entregó a Edward, de pasó entregándome a mi. No llevaba ningún velo cubriendo mi rostro, por lo que lo podía ver con claridad, creo que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso y feliz, este era nuestro momento, momento en el cual nos decíamos que nos pertenecíamos.

-Me quitas el aliento- susurró en mi oído antes de girarnos en dirección al cura.

-Tú igual.

El padre comenzó la charla sobre lo que nos convocaba a esta solemne reunión, que era en sí la unión de dos personas que se amaban, en este caso Edward y yo, frente a los ojos del señor. Nos pasaron los anillos y Edward comenzó sus votos, escritos por él mismo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud, enfermedad y en tu ya conocida torpeza que de seguro nos costará más de una visita a emergencias.- La iglesia rió y yo también, no sin antes mirarlo con desaprobación.- Prometo cuidarte, consentirte, mimarte y nunca volver a dejar tirada la ropa en el baño, porque sé lo mucho que te molesta y yo no quiero eso, yo sólo deseo hacerte feliz. Quiero ver esa sonrisa que hace mi día cada mañana y cada noche y por eso te entrego esta sortija como muestra de mi amor. Te amo.

El anillo calzó a la perfección en mi dedo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida en la salud, en la golpearte cuando sea necesario. Prometo estar por siempre a tu lado, porque eres lo que me motiva a ser mejor persona, tu amor por mi es lo que me da energías todos los días. Quiero que me hagas reír, porque sé que eso te hará reír a ti también, quiero que me hagas feliz, porque sé que tú lo serás también… Siempre seremos felices mientras estemos juntos y por eso te entrego esta sortija como muestra de mis promesas. Te amo.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y a mi ya me habían caído algunas, mientras me decía sus votos.

El padre dijo algunas palabras que no escuché mucho, ya que estaba perdida en los ojos de Edward, habían tantas emociones en ellos y yo trataba de descifrarlas todas, pero las predominantes fueron la felicidad y el amor. Mucho amor.

-Puede besar a la novia- Eso me trajo a la realidad y el hecho de que el beso no se hizo esperar.

Sus labios eran suaves como siempre, insistentes y escondido estaba ese deseo animal que siempre surgía entre nosotros. Su lengua tocó suavemente mi labio, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiró, mis manos ya estaban alrededor de su cuello. Los vítores y aplausos hicieron acto de presencia, provocando nuestra separación, aunque mi ahora marido mantenía firme su agarré en mi cintura, mientras caminábamos a la salida de la iglesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es la hora del primer baile de los novios- Anunció el DJ de la fiesta. La música comenzó a sonar que era una canción que escogimos en conjunto con Edward, era solamente de piano y a mi percepción sonaba como amor, para mi era el amor escrito en acordes y cuando se la mostré a mi esposo no pudo estar más de acuerdo, por lo que, decidimos que sería nuestro primer vals.

-Te amo- Sentenció, cuando algunas parejas como los padres de Edward, Taylor y Harold, Charlie y Sue se sumaron a la pista.

-Te amamos.

-¿plural?- Preguntó confuso.

-Sí, plural. Yo valgo por dos.- Lo miré expectante para saber su reacción.

-¿Dos? ¿Estás?- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y podía ver una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

Asentí ávidamente confirmando que estaba embarazada.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te amo. Las amo… tiene que ser una niña y tener tus mismo ojos. Mis dos amores.- Agachó la cabeza hasta la altura de mi vientre y le dio un suave beso por sobre el satén y el encaje de mi vestido de bodas.

-De nada- Lo miré a los ojos cuando se hubo incorporado- Gracias a ti. Te amo.

Nos dimos otro beso.

La música cambió a algo con más ritmo, pero nosotros seguíamos en nuestra burbuja personal, por lo que, mantuvimos un ritmo lento y poco nos importó.

-Tenemos que mandarle una cesta con fruta a Black o algo así.

-¿Por qué sería eso?- Lo interrogué.

-Porque si él nunca te hubiese engañado, tú un hubiese buscado venganza, si no hubiese buscado venganza no me habrías pedido ese favor, si no me pedías ese favor yo no te habría pedido que te acostarás conmigo a cambio, ergo si no te hubiese acostado conmigo… no nos estaríamos acá ahora. Casados y con una hija en camino.

-O hijo- Lo corregí.

-Va a ser niña Bella y mejor hazte la idea, que yo quiero a una mini Bella dando vueltas por la casa.

Poso sus labios en los míos, con una sonrisa y sin despegarlos susurró.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Yo lo entendía él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, gracias a él me enamoré y gracias a él también ahora podría ser madre.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Sentencié.

.

.

**_FIN._**

**__Hola gente hermosa que me ha acompañado en esta loca historia que se me ocurrió hace unos seis meses atrás. Wow como pasa el tiempo... hablando de eso FELIZ AÑO! ES 2013! WUJUU tengo la sensación de que será un año espectacular y espero que así lo sea para todas ustedes.**

**Sí, este es el último capítulo, pero no desesperen porque ya estoy trabajando en una nueva fic que se llama *suenan los tambores* BLUEBIRD... Les pido que se suscriban a mi como autor si les interesaría leer algo más mío y los más probable es que comente sobre esta fic en el mismo face de VYP para mantenerlas al tanto si les interesa.**

**Pasando a otro punto, siento que quedaron escenas perdidas en esta fic... así que, por favor escriban un review sobre lo que les gustaría leer, lo que les falto, o lo que sea... Para hacer al menos unos tres outtakes. Chicas comenten, déjenme lo que quieren leer y tal vez lo hagan, obviamente dependerá de cuantas personas les interesa lo mismo y si me inspiro para hacerlo. **

**Ej: Fernanda amé tu historia bla bla bla pepito esto pepito lo otro bla bla bla. Me gustaría que hicieras un outtake sobre lo que paso luego de la fiesta de compromiso, donde Bella le había ofrecido algo a cambio a Ed... bla bla bla**

**Ej2: dfjfdfjkhfsh El capitulo fue tierno bla bla bla tal vez algo cursi bla bla bla Me gustaría que hicieras un p.o.v. de Edward mientras espera a Bella en la iglesia y todo el rollo delmatrimonio, cuando lee los votos etc. bla bla bla**

**Ej3: Me gustaría que hicieras un p.o.v. de Emmett el día en que le pidó matrimonio a Rose.**

**Bueno, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió a la rápida. Las amo, gracias por todo y espero que nos leamos pronto.**


End file.
